I'm Sorry
by lyza
Summary: Jesse now knows. What is it that Shalimar has been hiding? How would Brennan and Emma get together? Who will end up with whom in the end?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  all the characters in this story belong to Tribune Entertainment. Mutant X is not mine. This story is written for entertainment purposes.please don't sue me.

Okay, I think I have waited long enough for the votes and now I've  came up with a decision. So this story would a.. LOL! Find out who. the decision was still mine after all *laughed develishly*

This is story happened like years and years in the future. LOL. I got this idea when my best friend broke up with his girlfriend. Special thanks to Ladiraid, who endured with me until the very last chapter of my first fic, thanks very much; to Zoxx and freckles0707 for helping me find this site and giving me inspiration. I'm really sorry for posting dramatic stories.what could I say? I'm a sucker for complications. Again, I would like to ask for your consideration with my grammar. English is not my mother tongue.

Anyway, here we go. enjoy.

*I'm Sorry*

Chapter 1

            The Sanctuary was a little quiet considering that it was very early in the morning. There are only few lights on. Shalimar was walking in the hallway, wearing a loose shirt and a jogging pants. It could be considered a miracle since Shalimar is a nocturnal. She was supposed to still be sleeping at this hour. She smiled at herself. ~not today ~ she thought. ~today would be something to remember for the rest of her life. The feral walked silently in the hallway towards the lab. She knew Adam is working already at this early time. She smiled as she caresses her tummy. 

            It took her three months before she finally decided to tell Adam her secret.well, it is more likely their secret-hers and Brennan's. She smiled as Brennan's name popped up in her brain. The mere sound of Brennan's name gives her unexplainable ecstasy. What is it in Brennan that captures her heart with his simplest sigh? What is it in him that conquers her soul without the slightest effort?  ~Brennan~ she repeated to herself. She loved the name as much as she loved the man.

Shalimar entered the lab and greeted Adam. "Good morning." She happily said.

She didn't need to add words anymore. A simple stare between her and her creator tells the complete story. She knew Adam very well and Adam knew her more than she knows herself. Adam was the perfect father she never had.

            Adam was a bit surprised to see her up so early but he entertained her anyway. He put away what he was doing for a while to attend to his precious child. He smiled at her and invited her in.

            "Come inside. What could I do for you?" Adam placed his arms across his chest, leaned on the table and smiled.

            Shalimar walked in the Lab and sat down in the scanning table near Adam. She could feel the welcoming spirit that Adam emitted and she was happy. She threw her hair backwards and bit her lips. She sighed.and sighed.and sighed before she finally begun.

            ***

There was a moment of silence before Adam could finally respond. "Are you sure?" Adam asked her with delight in his eyes.

            "Well, I went to you so you could make an official test before we could make an official announcement." She calmly replied.

            "Well what else are we waiting for?" Adam nodded to show his blessings. He stood up and told Shalimar to lie down on the med bed. He took some medical tools and grabbed some clean gloves.

            Brennan came in just as Adam was about to start the test. He looked at Adam and smiled at him. "Good morning." He said, which was answered by a nod from their father. He walked towards Shalimar, took her hand and stood beside her. He brushed his hands against her golden locks and looked into her brown eyes. Those eyes looked at him with all the love it could give and he smile at those lovely eyes.

            "Are you alright?" he asked her with real concern.

"Yes," she said with a nod.  "As long as you're here, I'll be alright." She answered.

Brennan kissed her temple and smiled, trying to ignore the pain and guilt that he feels. He placed his hand on her cheeks and caressed it with care. He thought of Shalimar. What would the feral do if he tells her the truth? He looked away for a while, trying to hold-on on whatever reason he has for being there; trying to prove to himself that what he was doing is the right thing, trying to persuade himself that this if for everyone's benefit, trying to convince himself that this is also what he wanted.

Lost in his thoughts, Brennan was a bit startled when Adam finally announced the result.

***

"Should we call Jesse and Emma now?" Adam asked as his eyes glitter in delight. Excitement was written all over his face.

Shalimar looked at Brennan, as if asking for his permission. It was a long stare for Brennan was still lost in his thoughts. He should be very happy, shouldn't he? Then why is he this sad? Why is his heart weeping?

Shalimar pretended to clear her throat to get Brennan's attention. Brennan stirred and looked at her as she repeats the question in a very low and lovely voice. When she saw him nod, she turned to Adam and nodded toward him.

"Okay! I'll go now." Adam walked out of the lab to personally call the rest of the group, giving the feral and the elemental enough time by themselves. He was really happy for them though he was not really expecting it.

***

Shalimar sat down and looked at Brennan. "Are we going to tell them about our plan?" she asked as she run her fingers through his jaw line.

"What do you think?" Brennan threw back a question to her trying to avoid the burden of lying to her more.

"Whatever you say." She smiled as a sign of surrendering. She love this man and she is willing to give him everything; she is willing to fight for him, die for him, kill for him.

"I'll be fine with whatever you decide." He smiled back at her.

Those simple sentences meant a lot for Shalimar. She cherished every minute that they have together for she knew that death is entwined with their job.

***

Jesse marched in the lab in his sleeping attire, still yawning from sleep. Emma was in her meditation clothing, fresh from her morning bath as shown by her still wet hair. "Get inside now!" he told Jesse as the molecular force himself to stay awake. The group giggled at this and they started poking fun at him.

Adam shook his head and begun. "Okay! Now that we're all here, there is a very important announcement to make." 

The team is all ears at Adam, even Jesse. 

Adam continued. "This is a very rare instance and could I just say that I wasn't expecting this as well." He smiled and glanced at Shalimar and Brennan. That made Jesse and Emma very curious.

"Come on Adam! Spill it!" Jesse demanded with a grin on his face.

Adam nodded. He left the center and gave the floor to Shalimar.

            The feral smiled as she gazed at her friends. She looked at Adam-waiting for his signal, then at Brennan. When she saw them smile, she took a deep breath and begun.

            "I'm going to be a mommy."

            Jesse's eyes widened and his lips curved with a smile. The room went dead silent as Jesse and Emma absorbed Shalimar's announcement and then it hit them

"Congratulation!" Jesse said.

            "Congratulation!" Emma echoed with a weak smile.

            Shalimar nodded as she accepted their 'congratulations'.

            Jesse walked towards his best friend-Shalimar, and wrapped his arms around her to congratulate her. It has been years since Shalimar started confiding her feelings for Brennan with Jesse. 

~Well, it's about time! ~ he thought ~two more years and Shalimar's age will be out of the calendar~ he smiled but his heart felt a pang of pain at the thought of losing Shalimar forever.

            "Thanks!" Shalimar uttered. "There's more!" she added. She took a deep breath and continued, "Brennan and I decided to get married after the baby's born."

            Emma almost lost her balance. She looked around her and silently thanked God for not letting anyone notice. She looked at Jesse, ~he too was stunned~ she told herself. She glanced at Adam and smiled inside. ~And Adam was a bit flushed too. ~

            "That's great!" Adam suddenly declared after Shalimar told the group about their plan for the future. He was extremely happy for his feral daughter to finally talk about marriage after years of experimenting with boys. Adam shook his head when he remembered what Shalimar's feral nature made her do. Every night, Shalimar would prowl out side then eventually sleep with the other male members of the MX that are working just at the other building of the Sanctuary. 

~Those days will be finally over. ~ Adam thought.

"I want Jesse to be the best man." Shalimar looked at her male best friend. "And Emma would be my maid of honor." She declared.

Emma forced a smile and her eyes fell on her hand. ~I'm shaking! ~ she thought. ~God, I'm shaking. ~ she felt that her breathing became constricted. ~make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. ~ she chanted to herself.

"Emma, are you alright?" 

Emma heard their father's voice-Adam's voice. ~Oh no! He noticed. ~ she told herself although she knew he would notice. Adam has been very concern to her since the devastating episodes of her life occurred. Caleb, Tyler. name it, Adam is always there for her.

"Emma." Adam called her for the second time.

Emma raised her gaze and she looked at them, again, forcing a smile. "Yes." She nodded.

"You sure? You don't look fine to me." Adam asked again.

"Adam's right. You're shaking Ems." Shalimar walked towards her in concern.

Everyone started panicking. Shalimar forgot about her announcement, Jesse forgot his own pain and Adam for got his thoughts about his feral daughter as his attention turned to his psionic. Everyone got beside Emma, everyone showed there concern, everyone.except Brennan.

Emma looked at the elemental and saw no concern from him. She saw Brennan in his place, without any sign of concern. She bit her lips and hugged herself. "I'm alright," she failed to pose a smile. She closed her eyes, sighed and admitted, "I'm not alright." She hesitantly looked at her teammates.

"What's wrong?" Shalimar asked Emma with all concern.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing.I just need some rest.I'll be fine. I'll be fine. I just need to go back to my room." She said.

Shalimar glanced at Adam, asking for his answer. Adam nodded towards Shalimar, telling her to let Emma retreat to her room.

"Bring her to her room Jesse." Adam ordered Jesse to accompany Emma.

Jesse nodded and took Emma's hand. As they walked out of the lab, Emma looked back at Shalimar and tried to smile again.

"I'm sorry for robbing you the floor." Emma managed to grin.

"It's alright." Shalimar smiled. "I still hope you'll be my maid of honor." She grinned back.

Emma nodded then looked at Shalimar with those emerald eyes. "I'm really happy for you." she said it with the intention. She glanced at Brennan, sighed and said in a very low voice, "I'm happy for you too." She tried not to show her teary eyes. She swallowed to hide the lumps in her throat. She turned around, took Jesse's hand and begun pacing back to her room.

*******

Okay! I guess you know how would the story go. This story is a little bit predictable since I got this from the story of my friend's life. Anyway, tell me about your idea. Hope to hear from you soon! Post your reviews. Thank you! 


	2. reminicsing

Disclaimer: all the characters in this story belong to Tribune Entertainment Company. Mutant X is not mine. This story is written for entertainment purposes…please don't sue me…  
  
Hi everyone! I'm back in front of my PC. It's been a week and I'm almost driven insane here. Our cable server is airing replays of MX. I was really hoping to finally view the second season but much to my dismay… *sighed*   
  
I'm starting to wish that I'm not here in the Philippines so I could watch the MX show in sync with all of you. I'd like to thank the Vamp Diva for inspiring me. I always login her site (Unspoken Words) everyday. I fell in love with Brennan and Emma from her site.   
  
I'm really sorry for posting dramatic stories…what could I say? I'm a sucker for complications. Again, I would like to ask for your consideration with my grammar. English is not my mother tongue.  
  
Please note that ***this*** indicates memories and flashbacks Here's the second chapter. Enjoy.  
  
*I'm Sorry*  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"How do you do it?" Emma asked Jesse as they reached her room. Jesse escorted her until they reached her bed.  
  
"Do what?" Jesse asked back as she let Emma settle on her bed.  
  
"How could you take it? You're losing Shalimar forever." Emma searched for Jesse's blue-gray eyes, willing him to look back at her.  
  
Jesse smiled back, sighed and answered, "Sometimes, knowing that she'll be happy with him is all that maters."  
  
Emma's eyes fell on the ground and she let out a heavy breath. Yes, Brennan would be happy with Shalimar. That is all that matters now… but why does it still hurts? She forced a smile and thanked Jesse for bringing her there. "Thanks Jess. I'll be fine now."  
  
"Al rightie…" he grinned "I'll be going now. Would you like me to bring you breakfast in bed?"  
  
"No, no. I'll be fine. I'll stay here for awhile and maybe I'll be back on my feet this noon." She pulled away a lock of her hair away from her face and smiled at Jesse.  
  
"Okay then. I'll leave you here." He smiled and gave her a light peck on her cheeks.  
  
Emma waited as Jesse closed the door behind him. Now she's alone in her room…alone… ~alone ~ the word rang in her ears. ~I'm alone now. ~ she could virtually see Brennan smiling beside Shalimar. He looked so happy with her. Emma bit her lips as memories came rushing back to her.   
  
********  
  
***She and Brennan used to be a very happy couple. They both decided not to tell anyone about them until they're sure of the stability of their relationship. At first, Brennan didn't really agreed. He wanted to tell the world about him and Emma. He told her that they should be proud of what they both have but Emma insisted in keeping it a secret. She told him that it is to save the others from the pain and worries incase 'they' didn't work. A day after, Brennan finally agreed to keep the affair between themselves.  
  
  
  
Every night, Brennan would tiptoe out of his room to see Emma and he would retreat in his small confinement before dawn. Sometimes, they would skip a night or two, afraid that Shalimar might catch them while the feral is prowling. But often, their affair would go on. This went on and on until one night when Jesse caught Brennan sneaking in Emma's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Emma could I talk to you for a moment?" Jesse asked Emma the following day.  
  
  
  
Curious, Emma shrugged her shoulder and agreed. "Sure! What's up?" she smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"Are you having an affair with Brennan?" Jesse asked forwardly.  
  
  
  
Emma faked a laughter and she gazed at him, reading him of what he knows. ~Oh my God! He saw him! ~ Emma told herself but she managed to act as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Jesse? I…"  
  
  
  
"I saw him creeping in your room last night." Jesse added, willing Emma to tell him the truth.  
  
  
  
"Me? And Brennan? Come on Jesse…" she tried to put him in circles, pulling him away from the topic but Jesse didn't stir.  
  
  
  
"You didn't answer my question…" Jesse was serious. He really wanted to know. His gray-blue eyes looked at her emeralds with seriousness. He was waiting for her reply.  
  
  
  
"I just needed some help last night so I called Brennan. That's when you saw him coming into my room." Emma lied to him trying to defend her side.  
  
  
  
"Still it didn't answer my question." Jesse didn't stir from his position. He is determined to know what is going on. "Are you having an affair with him?"   
  
  
  
"Hell no!" Emma finally answered.  
  
  
  
"Good!" Jesse uttered and begun to step away. "Because if you are…I'd swear I'd kill him." He added as he walked away.  
  
  
  
Emma jerked back. "Whoa, wa…wai…wait! Jesse!" she called and it made the molecular stop. Jesse turned to her and waited.  
  
  
  
"Why would you kill Brennan if I am having an affair with him?" Emma asked as her heart pounded like a drum inside her. Is Jesse in-love with her? What is wrong? Why would Jesse do that?  
  
  
  
"That is not the sole reason why I'm going to kill him." Was Jesse's reply.  
  
  
  
"Then why?" Emma demanded. It was her turn to demand. He was not letting Jesse get away with him telling her what he knows. She could now feel it… It was jealousy. She was sensing jealousy from him but to whom?  
  
  
  
Jesse walked back towards her and answered: "I will kill him for playing around with the two most important women in my life—you," ~my best friend, ~ Jesse added in his thoughts. "and Shalimar," ~my love. ~ Jesse begun to leave again. "I just hope he'll be faithful to her." he murmured.  
  
  
  
Emma's breathing became constricted as she absorbed Jesse's revelation. She swallowed as she tried to hide the lumps in her throat. Her body is shaking but she managed to pretend as if she was just curious.  
  
"Are you telling me that he's having an affair with Shal?" Emma asked Jesse before he finally left.  
  
  
  
"I was walking across the hallway the other day. I found Shalimar's door ajar so I peaked in. I saw them…both naked…" Jesse spat out before he finally left.***  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma cried in her bed. How could Brennan do this to her? Maybe he really didn't love her. She remembered the looked on Brennan's face this morning when she blanched. He looked at her as if he didn't even care.   
  
  
  
Emma wept silently in her room. Every day, since she and Brennan broke up, she walked around the Sanctuary smiling to everyone; pretending that she's all right. She would greet them as if she's fine; she would face Brennan and Shalimar as if she's not even hurting. And every night, when everyone retreats to their room she would start walking in the path where she and Brennan used to take. She would walked in front of his door and kissed him virtually like she always do when they where still together. If only Brennan knows how she is feeling right now.  
  
  
  
Emma found it hard to believe that 'they' are now over. She could not even imagine that 'they' would end. Emma lifted her pillow and took out couple of photo's she looked at every night—photos of her and Brennan when they were still together. They were so happy.  
  
  
  
"Why do you have to do this to me, Brennan?" her heart begged for some answers. She wanted to ask him this question before the day they broke up but Brennan did all the talking and before she knew it, it was over.  
  
  
  
Even after knowing that 'they' were through, Emma still hoped that one day Brennan would finally come to his senses and come running back to her arms. Now, all she has are the memories…  
  
  
  
  
  
***Lyza***  
  
okay that part was more of Emma's side. I was thinking of writing Brennan's side of the story next chapter. Don't worry…I promise this would be a B/E story… please review… 


	3. seeing

Disclaimer: all the characters in this story belong to Tribune Entertainment Company. Mutant X is not mine. This story is written for entertainment purposes...please don't sue me...  
  
Hi! School day here in the Philippines is almost over. *sigh* I really don't want to leave this fanfics hanging so I'm cramming my work before graduation days' finally arrive. My mom didn't give my allowance last week so I didn't had a chance to post this earlier. Anyways, how am I doing so far? I was thinking for writing a sequel to my last fanfic 'The Pain in Letting Go' but all the ideas came rushing out of my brain and...ZAP...I went blank. Don't you hate it when that happens. Well, I'd like to thank my readers for sticking with me this far. I hope there's some way I could repay you. LOL. Okay... here we go again. Hope you'll enjoy. Please continue reviewing.  
  
*I'm Sorry*  
  
Chapter 3   
  
  
  
Shalimar seems to be getting bigger and bigger each day. Adam told her not to go working out anymore but she insisted of doing exercise even for on to my work now, while you take your nap." Adam tucked her in her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead like he usually do.  
  
"But..." Shalimar called out. She was hoping to do some 'ass kicking' work out this day but Adam shook it of her.  
  
"Ah uhh..." he waved his index finger, gesturing a NO, NO. "You're not leaving this bed in five hours."  
  
"Five hours? Adam, that's a lot of wasted time." She hoped to convince him to let her out but to no avail.  
  
"Well you wasted some of your time last night when you prowl so you have to get that sleep back." He explained.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hmmm?" Adam raised his brow. "Who's the doctor?" he mischievously asked.  
  
"You are." She replied.  
  
"Good. Now rest here and if I saw you out of this room before five hours, I'll have no choice but to strap you in the lab." Adam grinned and left.  
  
*******  
  
"How is she?" Brennan asked Adam as soon as he stepped out of the room.  
  
"She's fine." He replied. "What are you still doing here?" he then asked Brennan. Adam knew Brennan was supposed to be working out in the dojo now.  
  
"I decided to check on her first." Brennan answered as he pointed at his room, where the feral was.  
  
Adam smiled. "I told her to stay in your room. I suggest you leave her like that. She might convince you to let her out." He grinned.  
  
Brennan laughed and nodded. "Then I'll be working out now."  
  
"Okay!" Adam agreed and left him.  
  
Brennan walked towards the dojo where he found Emma sparring with Jesse. Emma accidentally tripped and Jesse was just in time to catch her. Emma laughed when she landed on Jesse's strong and broad frame. Brennan watched them together. His heart ached as he sees how happy Emma is with Jesse. His Emma...his...  
  
How long could he still pretend that Emma means nothing to him? He stood there, far from them; far from the woman he loves. He wanted to be close to her and yank her away from Jesse. His hands literally inched to touch her but she was so far from him...far...he could not even say 'hi' to her any more. Then his was lost in his thoughts when Jesse brought his lips near to her ears. Brennan gasped ~is he going to kiss her?~ he thought...  
  
Meanwhile******  
  
  
  
Emma was trying her best not to think about Brennan. She was keeping herself occupied with new defense styles, which Jesse is teaching her.  
  
"Not like that..." Jesse announced when she fell on his arms and he laughed at her as she laughed at herself.  
  
"This is harder than I thought!" Emma whined although it was just a pretense since she knew exactly how hard it is. "Let's take a break!" she suggested.  
  
"Break? You are not even sweating yet!" Jesse grinned at her though she was really sweating like a pig. Emma gave Jesse a smack on his shoulder and he mouthed an 'ouch'. Emma laughed at his expression. He was really sweet for a man who grew up in a rich family. She leaned at him and sighed.  
  
"I have something to tell you!" Jesse was about to whisper something to Emma when they heard movements from afar. "Brennan!" Jesse called out as Brennan accidentally leaned on a flower pot. Brennan didn't know what to do nor what to say and Emma was flustered by Brennan being their. Brennan nodded to acknowledge Jesse. "I came to see if I could work out in the dojo." His eyes were on Jesse and he intentionally avoided Emma's eyes.  
  
"We just started." Jesse said. "But you could join us if you want." He suggested. Emma gasped. ~please say no~ she thought to herself.  
  
"It's okay I'll just wait in my room. I could use a little rest anyway!" Brennan replied and then turned to his room. He still avoided Emma's eyes and it sting him from inside. He wanted to look at her, to look at her grieving heart. He wanted to hold her-hold her for the rest of his life. But how could he do that? He is going to be a father now. And besides, Emma seemed to be having her time with Jesse...with Jesse...the thought of them together impair his senses.   
  
  
  
He walked swiftly to his room, never looking back. He did not want to see Emma, caring lesser and lesser for him each day. ~and what do you expect? She will love you even after you broke her heart?~ his thoughts haunted him. He was being selfish but this is what he really feels. He needed Emma like a choking man needed air.  
  
  
  
At last, he reached his room. He got in quickly and closed the door. He turned to his right side and found a photo of him and her together. Photo that was taken years before this mess began. There was a light from Emma's eyes. Radiance that is now gone. His hands automatically moved to trace Emma's image. Her lips was sweet and he wanted her even more. How could something that is so beautiful be capable of hurting him this much. ~hurting you? Aren't you the one hurting her?~ a small voice in his mind taunted him. He sighed and returned the frame in its position.   
  
Shalimar never asked why he was keeping that photo of him and Emma. Everyone knew that they are bound with a special connection they had the first time they met. No one asked anymore. There were even times when the group was looking for Emma and they would ask him where she is and for some crazy reasons all his hunches about where Emma is seemed to be correct. Emma told him that it was because of the psionic bind.  
  
  
  
He smiled at that thought and then walked to his bathroom to take a quick shower. He almost jump at his feet when someone opened the bathroom door from inside.  
  
I know you all want this fic to go according to your loved couple but please be reminded that this is a Brennan/Emma story. For the S/B fan, I appreciate you comments but sorry I can't grant your requests. Again, this is a BrennanEmma story….  
  
I appreciate your reviews….thanks…  
  
--Lyza 


	4. feeling

Disclaimer: You know that MX us not mine…LOL

Site: Please visit e…

Here's the update… tell me how am I doing… love your comments…Mwuahh!

*I'm Sorry*

Chapter 4

            Brennan was frozen for a moment. He didn't know what to say or act as Shalimar opened the bathroom door. She gazed at him and frowned. "What?" she asked. "You seemed to be so surprised to see me" She added

            Brennan looked away for a while as to regain his posture. "Just wondering why you were still awake." He almost forgot the feral now stays with him.

            "I needed to pee." She said naturally as she scratched her tummy. "I thought you were going to the dojo?" she asked him.

            "Jesse's rehearsing." Was his terse reply as Shalimar went back to bed. Brennan closed the bathroom door behind him and took a deep breath. ~whew, that was close ~ he thought. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He knew Emma doesn't deserve a stupid man like him but does it mean that Shalimar does?

            Guilt wash over him. He wanted to tell Shalimar that his heart never belonged to her. He wanted to tell him that he cannot love her; that his life belongs to Emma but he don't know how to say it without breaking her heart. He knows the feral. He knew that Shalimar would fight for her territory—and that includes him. He is a part of her domain now. He knew she would kill for him.

            He loves Shalimar…as his teammate. That is all. That is all he could give. His heart is not in his command anymore. His heart still lingers to Emma's touch. Tears trickled from his brows as he remembered their moments together.

***He never wanted to hurt Emma but Shalimar has her way of claiming her man. She made him drink some wine and dozed him. When he woke up, the 'did' was over and there was nothing he could do. He wanted to yell at Shalimar; wanted to kill her right then, but he didn't want to hurt her as a friend. The next thing he knew is that Shalimar has already told everyone that they were dating. He didn't had the time to explain to Emma. He knows that whatever he says, it won't make a difference—it would still hurt her, it would still hurt his Emma.

            The guilt went on every time Shalimar would want him to touch her. It would be very impossible for any man to say 'no' to Shalimar's naked body. She was just sexy as ever. But there would always be a time when in between the act…he would just stop, because he could see Emma lying there instead of Shalimar, crying for him to come back to her. And then he would lose his appetite for sex and he would just stop.

            He messed up really bad. This things should not have happened if he had told Shalimar his true feelings before. But he was a coward and no one is to blame but him.

            Brennan sighed as he pulled his shirt off and turned on the shower to have a cold bath.

******

ok… that's it for this time… my muse went on vacation… hehehe! Please review though… love you all for that…---Lyza 


	5. the pain

Disclaimer: MX is not mine  
  
Note: actually I'm having a hard time uploading... sorry everyone... here goes  
  
I'm sorry  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Emma?" Jesse called her attention. "Are you alright?"   
  
Emma's eyes lingers at the space Brennan left. ~he is avoiding me~ she assumed.  
  
"Emma!" Jesse nudged her this time and it caught her attention. She stared at Jesse not sure of what to say. "Are you alright?" Jesse asked her again.  
  
  
  
Emma wanted to say yes but her tears betrayed her. Jesse was a bit dazed. He didn't know what happened to Emma. He just pulled her and let her cry in his arms. Emma cupped her mouth to keep her sobs but the throbbing was just too much to keep. Isn't leaving her enough? She was wishing that they could at least be friends but why is Brennan acting like 'they' never happened? Why is he acting as if she never existed?  
  
  
  
"Emma, what's wrong? Tell me!" Jesse willed her to look at him but Emma avoided his eyes as she was shaking her head. She believed too much on her and Brennan. She gave everything for him. She was ready to be his wife for the rest of her life.   
  
Her knees finally fail her and she landed on the floor. Good thing, Jesse was holding her and she really didn't fell that hard. "Emma" Jesse uttered in surprised as she fell helpless at his feet. Jesse knelt beside her, trying his best to comfort her.   
  
  
  
Her memory tripped back to the time when they were just friends. Brennan would join them every time he would catch her and Jesse rehearsing. Brennan would always be around her. When she fell, Brennan would be there to catch her; if she trip, Brennan would be their to heal her wounds; if she's crying, Brennan would be there to wipe her tears. Where is the Brennan she knew? Where is the Brennan she learned to love?  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Emma unconsciously pronounced. "Why?" she screamed. Jesse didn't know what to say, he didn't know what Emma was talking about. He held Emma tighter as she rocked her small frame in his broad arms.  
  
  
  
"I need him." She pushed Jesse away so as to look at him. "I need him, Jesse." Tears flowed like a river from her eyes yet Jesse cannot understand what she was saying.   
  
"You need who?" Jesse asked her as he willed her to look at him.  
  
"I need him. I need BRENNAN. I want him b..." Emma stopped as she remembered. Jesse will be furious if he discovered that Brennan was playing games with her and Shalimar.  
  
  
  
There was a short silence between them. Emma's tears stopped to suddenly as she was avoiding Jesse's eyes.   
  
"What?" Jesse said softly and then all hell broke lose. "You want him back? Is that it? Is that what you are going to say?" Jesse's eyes widened. He could not believe it. His hunches are true. Brennan was playing with Shalimar and Emma.   
  
  
  
Emma turned her back at Jesse to escape his questioning but Jesse was quick and he got her by her arms. "Tell me." He willed her. Emma didn't know what to say, she just kept on crying. "I knew it!" Jesse uttered. He was using you and Shal. That ass. I will kill him!" Jesse angrily spat out. He knew that Brennan is a lady killer and he had made a lot of girls run after him. He has left millions of then after having a night of hot sex with them. Jesse was afraid he would do the same to Shalimar and Emma. He had his hunches but he wanted to keep the friendship. But now that he knows, he would not let this pass. He would teach Brennan a lesson once and for all.  
  
  
  
"No Jesse. You don't understand!" she stopped him  
  
  
  
"Really? Then make me!" he told her. His eyes were red in anger and his fists are tightly clenched. His flesh is shaking and Emma could feel him trembling. Emma don't know what to say. It is not even clear to her why Brennan left her. The last thing that she could remember is Shalimar coming to her room and telling her that she and Brennan got Adam's blessings at last. The slightest memory of that day rips her heart apart. She shook her head and decided to lie.  
  
  
  
"Brennan and I..." she started. "We were best of friends." Tears again threatened to fall from her just dried eyes. "We were best friends, until I fell for him." Emma looked away as she tells Jesse half of the real story. "I thought our feelings were mutual until he told me that he and Shalimar are now officially dating." Emma swallowed as the tears fell from her eyes.  
  
  
  
Jesse's heart melted after hearing Emma out. He pulled her close to him. Her situation was like his. He thought Shalimar liked him but then he found out that Brennan was dating her and it broke all his hopes. He sighed; he didn't know what to say to make Emma feel better. He knows how she is feeling right now.  
  
  
  
Emma shook her head. She really didn't know what had transpired between Shalimar and Brennan. Maybe that is what really happened. Maybe Brennan didn't really loved her. Maybe he just used her to get to Shalimar. These thoughts didn't do well to her rather it hurts her much more.   
  
  
  
"Is that why you blanched the day Shalimar announced her pregnancy?" Jesse then asked her. Emma looked at him with minimal swollen eyes and nodded. Jesse pulled her close to him again. "I'm sorry!" he said with a, now, soft voice. "You are not alone Emma. I'm still here. I'll be your friend." Jesse comforted her. But that is not what she had on mind. She wanted Brennan to feel all of this pain. She wanted Brennan to suffer as much as she is now. But how could she do it to the man she'd give her life for? How could she hurt the man that means everything to him? How could she do this to the man he loves? ~How could you love a man like this?~ her thoughts taunted. She sighed as she stopped from crying and she looked at Jesse.   
  
  
  
"Thank you Jess." She told her and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you need to rest for now." Jesse told her and she just nodded.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Brennan heard Emma's voice while he was in the shower. Could it really be Emma? How could he hear her in the loud shower? Still he decided to see for himself. He turned the shower off and quickly dried himself off. He went out and found Shalimar sleeping soundly. He hurriedly stepped to his drawer pulling out new shirt and pants and then he quickly put it on then he heard Jesse's voice. Something serious might be happening-he thought and then he stepped out of his room.  
  
  
  
"What the..." he utter as he arrived in the scene. Jesse was holding Emma while they are kneeling on the floor then Emma smile at Jesse and kissed him.  
  
  
  
It dulled his senses and tears begun to fall from his eyes again. ~so it is final. She has left me for good~ he thought as he marched back, defeated, to his room.   
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
so tell me what am I doing. Please submit your review. Be glad to have them. Love you all...Mwuahh... 


	6. assignment

Disclaimer: you all know it already. Mutant X not mine.  
  
From the author: does anyone of you know freakangel's email? I need to contact her. Again let me just say this: THIS IS A Brennan/Emma STORY, SO PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT Brennan SHOULD END UP WITH SHALIMAR IN THE END... thank you...  
  
*I'm sorry*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Emma woke up with the sound of Jesse beating her door as if there was a fire. She was still very sleepy but still she got up. "Wait!" she hollered as she searched for her robe as her feet seek for her slippers. It was a warm night so she was just wearing her night gown and not her usual sando and pajama. She scratched her eyes and yawned as she walked slowly at her door. "What?" she irately asked.  
  
"Adam needs you!" Jesse said and then he yawned as he was really sleepy too.  
  
"Did he tell you why?" Emma questioned and then she scratched her head as Jesse shook his head for a 'no'. Emma finally stepped out of her room and marched to the lab with Jesse.  
  
"It's still very early." She whined and stretched her arms upward willing herself to be awake.  
  
"I know but he insisted of calling you." Jesse sleepily replied as he scratched his nape. He is starting to hate his room being the closest to Adam's lab. He yawned once more before they finally reached his room. "I'm going back to my bed." He told Emma as Emma continued walking to Adam's work place.   
  
"You called for me?" Emma announced when she reached the lab. Adam lifted his eyes from his work and then frowned a little. "Where's Jess?" he asked.   
  
Emma sluggishly walked to a near by chair, pulled it out and sat on it. "Went back in his room... still sleepy..." was her short reply. She yawned once more and then leaned forward on the near by table.  
  
"Emma," Adam called her attention. "I need you to locate this files and assess them at once. You and Shalimar are the only person who has access to this files." He handed her pieces of papers and Emma started browsing on them. "Tomorrow, I will send you off to finish that mission. You could..."  
  
"Whoa there!" Emma interrupted Adam and Adam stopped at once.  
  
"What is it?" he stared at her.  
  
"These are Shalimar's assignment. She's shifting for the night. You know that 'night time' is my only 'peaceful moment', Adam. And besides..."  
  
"May I remind you that Shalimar is five months pregnant right now." Adam cut Emma off then he paused a little before smiling at her. Emma just sighed. "This is only temporary. You will need to fill up for Shalimar." Adam requested Emma. He knew that this means hard work for Emma but he does not have much of a choice. He cannot hire another feral to finish the assignment while Shalimar is on a maternal leave. He also know that he could not send a man to take care of a woman's job.  
  
"But Adam..." Emma continued to whine.  
  
"I'll give you two weeks vacation after Shalimar is back on her feet." He added.  
  
Emma smiled. "What is that? Bribe?" she giggled and then she agreed. She had always wanted to take a leave from all of these. Not that she don't like to be with the group. Its just these times that she wonders how life could have been if they were not mutants and if they were only normal human being. She sighed on that thought again and beamed at Adam. "Alright. Two weeks vacation..." she reminded. Adam smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "That's my girl." He said and with that Emma stood up to start her early work.   
  
******  
  
Shalimar made face after having a bite of her omelet. "Is it me or is Emma's cooking just turned from 'great' to 'what-the-hell-is-this'?" she lifted her head from her meal and saw Adam giggling while Jesse stared at her violently. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Emma did not do the cooking this morning." Adam answered when he finished giggling then he glanced at Jesse motioning Shalimar that Jesse did the cooking.  
  
"Oh!" Shalimar closed her lips and made a balloon out of her face which made Adam laugh some more. "But this are still fine." She tried to reverse what she just said and it made Jesse smile a bit.   
  
"You are a one silly pregnant feral" Jesse said and then returned to his meal.  
  
"Where's Emma anyway?" Shalimar then asked.  
  
"She did all your chores last night so she just went back to bed this morning before I send her to a mission today." Adam explained before having a shoveling a few helping of foods in his mouth.  
  
Shalimar frowned a little. "What mission?"   
  
"Oh, you know. Infiltration of the 'Baby Dolls' group." Jesse answered.  
  
Shalimar threw a shot look at Adam. "You are sending Emma undercover as a whore and assassin? But that's my mission. You told me that five months ago."  
  
"Right, but that was before I knew you were pregnant." Adam took a sip of his tea. "You can't go now. No one will want a pregnant whore." He smiled and continued to eat.  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"Don't worry Shal, Emma's gonna be fine." Jesse assured her. Shalimar didn't say anything anymore. She just let out a sigh and continued with her food.  
  
  
  
"Over slept?"  
  
They heard Adam's voice and then noticed Brennan at the dinning hall entrance. "Over slept?" Adam repeated and Brennan just nodded then sat beside Shalimar. he looked around and didn't see Emma. He thought she went ahead of them. He wanted to ask where Emma is but he chose not to say anything. He took some omelet and quickly shoveled it in his mouth only to spit it out after few seconds.  
  
Shalimar can't help but laughed and Adam too. Adam took his table napkin and covered his mouth as he coughed for over laughing.  
  
Brennan pushed away his plate and frown. "Emma did this?" he glanced at Jesse and found him shaking his head with raised brows. "What? What did I do?" Brennan asked.  
  
Shalimar leaned forward to him and whispered. "Jesse will be the cook today." Brennan jerked back and looked at Jesse. "You did this?"   
  
Jesse nodded with an 'I'll-get-back-at-you' look. Brennan laughed and took his coffee. "I'm sorry Jesse. You used to be a great cook. What happened?"  
  
"No more salt. Had no choice." Jesse explained.   
  
"That means you would have to do the grocery later this afternoon." Adam told Brennan.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Brennan protested as he butter Shalimar's toast.  
  
"Because Emma would be out the whole day and Jesse would accompany her." Adam replied before he stood up from the table.  
  
Brennan's heart pounded. Where are they going? Why are they going to be out the whole day? The answer came from Adam before he finally left the hall with Emma's breakfast. "I re-assigned her to the 'Baby Doll' mission."   
  
"Emma will do an undercover mission?" Brennan repeated.  
  
"That's what I said!" Adam replied on his way out.  
  
"But Adam...Adam... Adam!" Brennan called out but Adam didn't answered back. Brennan sighed. He wanted to be the one to accompany Emma. Why didn't Adam think of him? Why Jesse? Jealousy over took him then he noticed Shalimar having a hard time standing up.   
  
This is exactly why Adam didn't think he should go. Adam knew that Shalimar would need Brennan by her side.  
  
****  
  
Adam got inside Emma's room. He decided not to knock wanting not to wake her up but because it's already morning, Emma's mind has involuntarily started working-screening unwanted emotions while guarding the whole team from stray psionic spies. Emma's wits took note of Adam coming in her room and she was brought to consciousness-she was awaken.  
  
"ooppss! Sorry to wake you up." Adam apologized.  
  
Emma looked at him and smiled then she looked at her wall clock... 8 AM... she still doesn't feel like getting up. She yawned and returned her gazed to Adam. She noticed the breakfast tray and she beamed. It was really nice to have a father like Adam...always concerned about all of them. "Thanks!" her voice was as soft as a whisper.  
  
Adam smiled at her and then walked to the door. "Your training starts at 1pm today." He reminded her before he went out.  
  
****  
  
Emma sighed and lay at her back. She has been laying at her side the whole night and her shoulders are becoming numb. Her eyes were fixed at the ceiling. ~ Brennan ~ her wits whispered then her eyes shot close involuntarily. Shalimar is half her way to conception and that means that it won't be long until Shalimar and Brennan would settle down leaving her defeated in the unfair game of love and betrayal.  
  
Tears were about to stream from her eyes but she held them and refused to cry. ~I can do this ~ she thought.  
  
"Oh but can you?" a taunting voice from her head tried her then she shook her head. She knew she could not really forget him that easily. She knew she could not just let him go. Her mind still call for him; her lips still awaits for his kiss; her body still yearns for his touch; her heart still belongs to him... "Oh, Brennan. What have I done to deserve this?" she broke down in her bed. She knew the fight was over-Shalimar already won but for some reason, she could still sense that there is something wrong...  
  
Emma pulled her covers and used it to dry her tears. She loves Brennan-at least that is one thing no one could tell her not to do... She loves him and she will continue loving him until she finally learns to let him go.  
  
****   
  
  
  
Jesse walked back and forth while waiting for Emma to come out of her room. It's almost twelve and he doesn't want to be late with from their first training.  
  
"Could you please stop doing that!" Shalimar yelled at him and it made Brennan giggle.  
  
Jesse stopped and then irately scratched his nape. "What's keeping her?" he then looked at his watch.  
  
"Give her time Jesse, it's still early you know." Adam told him with a curve on his lips. He handed Jesse few files that they should know about the case. "I'll be in the lab if you need anything." He said then left.  
  
"I wonder how Ems would look like as a high class whore." She giggled "I don't think it would fit her. She looks so naïve."  
  
"And yet so dangerous." Brennan unconsciously added.  
  
"Yup!" Shalimar agreed but little did she know that Brennan meant something different.  
  
All of them lifted there heads when they heard footsteps from the hall way... ~finally ~ Jesse thought as he waits for Emma to appear from at the living room junction. His jaw dropped and words escape his thoughts as Emma got in the living room. Emma looks so amazing in her Chinese inspired plunging tops which hugs her curves perfectly, exposing enough amount of flesh that would keep a man looking; her tight leather mini skirt which reveals her T-back, enough to make any man delirious; her knee length black stiletto boots, sexy enough to tease any man; complemented by her silver arm bracelet-Emma could enter any room and without effort attract any man.  
  
Brennan was looking at her with his mouth open. He never seen her dressed like this before. Emma never wore anything like this before. She was simple and clothes were not as tempting as Shalimar's but she looked good on this too. In fact, she looks great and her attire is enough to compete with Shalimar-if she was not pregnant.  
  
Shalimar did not know that Emma could have the courage to wear something like this... not that she has no right, I mean, Emma has all the right to wear sexy clothes... she has all the guts to wear anything but the Emma she knew was so naïve and sweet just like a 'girl-next-door' type of woman. Shalimar has to admit that Emma looks damn good in her dress.  
  
Jesse had to look away. His thought was becoming un-pure on her and he didn't like that. Not that he does not like Emma but he feels guilty on thinking or even feeling something like this on his best friend.  
  
"How do I look?" Emma asked.  
  
"You look so damn good." Shalimar commented with a grin on her face.  
  
Emma smiled and then she felt Jesse's emotion and blushed. "Should I change?" she asked but no one replied instead she heard Shalimar laugh.   
  
"I suggest you bring a coat." She said.  
  
"What for?" Emma pretended that she didn't know what Shalimar was talking about.  
  
"So that Jesse could concentrate on driving. Other wise the two of you could not get there on time." Shalimar grinned and it made Emma and Jesse to blush once more. Shalimar stopped laughing when Brennan suddenly stood up and left the room without another word.  
  
***   
  
Brennan didn't like that joke, he didn't even like the idea. Not at all. The mere thought of Emma being with Jesse in rage him. He wanted to tell her to change the way she dress but he also know that that was a part of the mission. Not that he didn't like the way she looks but he wanted to be the only one to see her beauty; to see her in her stark and glory... but there was nothing he could do. Emma is not his now and so he has no right.  
  
******  
  
what could you say? Lame story... I thought so...my muse has gone for her vacation. Poor me*sobs*... please review... 


	7. pretense

Disclaimer: you all know it already. Mutant X not mine.

Support site: its in 'triple w dot geocities dot com backslash resplendents1" (sorry got to spell it out so the fanfic site would pass it through.) please help me finish the site… 

From the author: please do tell me about freakangel. I just need to contact her. 

Ok for those of you that wonder I am not against Shalimar nor against Shalimar and Brennan pairing. Actually I love them together. But I'm a writer…and an open minded writer at that. I write this FICTION to entertain readers special those that love Emma and Brennan. Everything that I write here does not necessarily means that it's true. So please don't be so upset if I introduce Shalimar as the bitchy type of woman. I would also do the same to Emma if I need to. Again this is only a FAN FICTION…it means not true… okay…

*I'm sorry*

Chapter 7

            It has been a month now and Emma is almost ready to go. She just needs a practical test and Adam knew exactly what to do with her. Emma really did not want to do it. She thinks its gross but then she could not really do anything else but to obey Adam.

Brennan found himself really worried about Emma. He would stay up until Emma and Jesse come back home from the training. And each time he see Emma and Jesse, the two seemed to get closer and sweeter each day. He hates the idea. Still he's worried about her. Really worried. Like now, it's about midnight and Emma and Jesse has not returned yet. 'What's keeping them?' he thought. He was sitting on the edge of the pond section of the Sanctuary still waiting for Emma and Jesse.

            At last, he heard voices from the transport stable. He knew that it was Emma's voice he heard. He quickly concealed himself and waited for Jesse and Emma to step in the Sanctuary's Lounge.

            "That was really tiring!" Emma commented while she removed her coat. She was getting used at wearing revealing clothes.  Jesse helped her with it. He took her things and smiled at her. She was beautiful and attractive. It was only the fact that she was his best friend that kept him from fantasizing about her. Jesse found it hard to look at Emma without being aroused whereas he was really trying his best to control his manhood. 

            Emma looked at Jesse and grinned at him. "Are you alright, Jess?" she asked him and he just nodded. "Are you sure?" Emma stepped closer to him and brought her hands on his forehead. Jesse shivered at her touch. This is not happening to him. He could see a hint of teasing from Emma's voice. 'Does she think this is funny?' Jesse asked himself. 

            Emma giggled when she felt Jesse shivered under her touch. "You are too tensed." She whispered in his ears as she walked behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulder and started massaging him. "Here, let me help."

            Jesse gasped when he felt Emma's soft hand on his skin and her warm breath on his ears. She was just amazing. "Emma," he softly whispered. "Stop, please." He said then moved away from her.

            "What?" Emma tried to sound so innocent. "What did I do?"

            Jesse looked at her with his gentle blue eyes. "Please, I don't…I'm not…I should not be thinking of this." Jesse stammered and he tried to avoid her eyes. 

            "Think what Jesse?" Emma walked closed to him. She could feel he was ready to give in and she felt really guilty.

            "This!" was Jesse's terse reply before he grabbed her and kissed her. There was nothing passionate about the kiss. It was just full of hunger--two people needing to be loved. Jesse's mind was screaming at him. "Shalimar!" he softly said. His heart was yearning for Shalimar and how he wished this was Shalimar he was kissing.

***

            Brennan felt his world stopped for a moment when Jesse grabbed Emma and kissed her. It took him a few moments to realizes that that was sign that he had lost Emma forever. 'No' his brain insisted. He had to do something and he had to do it quick.

            Jesse was quite shocked when he felt Brennan's fist on his face. "Brennan!" Jesse heard Emma yelled.

            "What is wrong with you?" Emma screamed at Brennan while attending at Jesse's bleeding nose.

            "What is wrong with YOU?" Brennan threw her back the question with a stressed accent on the last word. Fury could be seen through his brown eyes. Jealousy was written all over his face. He yanked Emma once more away from Jesse. "I'm taking you to your room."

            "Brennan, you are hurting me!" Emma pleaded as she tried to pull herself free off Brennan.

            Jesse was not sure what was happening but he could not let Brennan hurt Emma that way. "Let go of her, Brennan." Jesse firmly said.

            "This is none of your business, Jess. So just back off." Brennan told Jesse without looking at him.

            "Don't make me hurt you!" Jesse warned him but Brennan was not letting Emma go. She wanted her so badly; needed her. This woman was taken away from him for so long and now that he was holding her, he has no intensions of letting her go. Jesse started to walk after them when Brennan started to drag Emma with him. "I said let go!" Jesse spat out and his fist made contact with Brennan's prominent nose. Brennan fell on the floor. He looked back at Jesse angrily then he created a small amount of electricity on his palm he was ready to hit Jesse when Emma got in the way.

            "Get out of the way Emma!" he commanded.

            "No, you should get out of OUR way. You are completely out of league, Brennan." Emma was holding back the tears that were about to fall from her emerald. Brennan didn't know why but the word 'OUR' had completely different meaning for him. "I'm JUST your FRIEND. So stop acting like you are more than that." With that Emma pulled Jesse away from the scene.

            The coil in Brennan's hand dried out as if it was placed in a rubber box. Brennan was left there staring at the empty space Emma left.

****

            "I'm so sorry Jesse" Emma apologized when they reached the molecular's room. "That should not happen if I did not flirted around."

            "Was that your first mission?" Jesse asked softly and Emma just nodded. 

            "I'm really sorry. I told Adam that seducing you is not a good idea but he insisted." Emma looked away as she tried to avoid Jesse's eyes.

            Jesse smiled and took her hand. "It's okay." He assured her. "But that is not what I wanted to know." Jesse willed Emma to look at him. Emma's heart beat a fast as it could. She wanted to go out and run to her room but she stayed there. Somehow she felt safe there…safe from Brennan's fury.

            "Tell me Emma. Coz I won't believe if you just tell me Brennan was protecting you as a friend. Something was going on out there."

            "Wh…what…what do you mean?" Emma gasped for breath as she don't know how to explain thing to Jesse.

            "When you he saw us…you know…if fueled him. Friends don't feel that way. I don't feel that way when I see you around with others. I feel that way when SHAL is around other man and I have a good reason for feeling that way. So I'm asking you this and don't try and tell me the same lies you told me before. I knew you were lying. Well, at least half of it were lies."

            Emma blushed. She didn't know Jesse know her that much. Should she tell him? Would it be right? What would he do if she told him? Emma looked back at Jesse, lost in her thoughts as she thinks of Brennan  and what just happen that same night.

******

ok, what do you think… I have to chop the story this way. I hope you are not pissed. Sorry. Oh by the way thanks for giving me freakangel's add. Thanks mwuahh… please review… thanks…

Lyza***


	8. out burst

Disclaimer: you all know it already. Mutant X not mine.  
  
Support site: its in 'triple w dot geocities dot com backslash resplendents1" (sorry got to spell it out so the fanfic site would pass it through.) please help me finish the site…   
  
From the author: Thanks for the info about Freakangel… Hehehe…anyway, the kiss from the last chapter (I mean between Jesse and Emma) does not really mean anything. They're also human, you know. Well, thanks for the reviews… so loved them…  
  
  
  
*I'm sorry*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
There was a momentary silence between them after Emma told Jesse the whole and true story. Emma almost leaped our of her seat when Jesse suddenly spoke.  
  
"I'll kill him! I'll get that bastard for this!" he angrily said and moved to go out of Emma's room but Emma stopped him. Jesse was shaking. Brennan has been screwing up a lot lately but this is the biggest mess he have done. And now he is going to pay. Jesse clenched his fist tightly and it turned his knuckles white.  
  
"Please Jesse, the harm has been done. He left me and he's with Shal now. We don't want Shal to know about this, do we?" Emma pleaded to him. She knew that hurting Brennan would not be of big help. Of course he wants Brennan back but that would be so selfish of her. She knew Shalimar needs him. Shalimar needs Brennan more than she does. She looked away to hide her lonely eyes from Jesse. She just wanted everything to be alright now. She just wanted to move on.   
  
Jesse thought for a while and it pacified him. Emma is right. They could not dare to tell Shalimar that Emma and Brennan used to have a relationship or even tell Shalimar what happened this night. It might not be good for her—and the baby. "Right." Jesse nodded. "But how about you? You need him."  
  
Emma flashed a defeated smile and looked at him with her emeralds "How about you? You need Shal." Jesse looked back at her with his blues.  
  
Both went silent for awhile. Both wants the best for the one they love. Emma sighed and searched Jesse's eyes. "Let's just keep this between us. Okay?" Emma suggested.  
  
"Of course…" Jesse agreed. He wanted to teach Brennan a lesson, but not yet. Just not yet.  
  
***  
  
But things were never the same. Brennan refrained from talking to them as well as meeting them in the hallway although they were all trying to be civil about it every time Adam calls them for a meeting. It was not easy. Brennan wanted to take Emma away from all this but what right does he has?   
  
Shalimar needs him and he just can't run away from that. He would be a father soon. He should be happy. Yes, he wanted to be a father but not with Shalimar's kids. He wants to be the father of Emma's children. He wants to be with Emma for the rest of his life.   
  
He sighed and looked at the pond section where Emma and Jesse were laughing together. They were talking about the new outfit Emma bought that weekend for her first real field work at the end of the month which is by the way only two weeks from then. Jesse thought that Emma would look silly but Shalimar assured them that it would look good on Emma. Emma also brought our her new make up kit which consist of dark colored eye shadows and awful red lipstick.  
  
  
  
"Is Shalimar sure this would attract men?" Jesse inquired at he browsed over the make-up. He looked at Emma and he saw her nod to answer him yes. He threw back the make-up in the paper bag and handed it to Emma. "Well, I don't think this would attract me.  
  
Emma smiled at him. "Shalimar meant to say 'NORMAL' men." She motioned a quotation. "You are far from being normal Jesse. You're AB-normal even to our kind." Emma grinned as she emphasized AB from the word abnormal.  
  
"Wha…" Jesse's mouth was left open for a minute and then he faced her and grinned back at her. "Why you… you will pay for that!" he stood up and started to chase Emma around the pond. "I'll get you for that!" Jesse hollered and then let our laughter that was genuine.  
  
Brennan wished he was the one running after Emma like that. He wished they were still together. Brennan gritted his teeth. He honestly wanted Emma to be happy but can't he? Emma certainly looks happy with Jesse. He placed his face between his hands then run them through his thick hair.  
  
"Don't they look cute?"  
  
Brennan heard Shalimar from behind him. He was a bit shocked but managed to act as if he was not. "What are you doing here? You should be resting?" he told her.  
  
"Adam said I could use a little walk outside but then he could not find you so I decided to walk just inside the sanctuary. Luckily you are just here." Shalimar smiled and gave him a peck on the cheeks. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?"  
  
"Not at all." Brennan smiled and guided her beside him. He let Shalimar sit beside him then gently wrapped him arms around her. He should concentrate on Shalimar. he realized he have ignored her too much. He pulled her and kissed her head.  
  
Shalimar looked at him a bit astonished. Brennan has never kissed her unless it was her request. This was his first real kiss on her…well, not a sensual kiss but it was from his heart. "Thanks." She said.  
  
"For what?" Brennan smiled and asked her.  
  
"For being here. For just being here." She told him softly.  
  
Brennan doesn't know if he understood but he smiled back at her and kissed her again. He promised himself to look after Shalimar more than he observed Emma and Jesse.  
  
***  
  
Jesse finally caught Emma and he pulled him close to him so he could tickle her. Emma's laughter filled the room as she beg for Jesse to stop. But Jesse didn't want to stop. He continued to tickle her. He was just happy Emma is feeling better now. It was not long till Emma got back on him. She extended her hand and started tickling him back when she suddenly caught a sight of Brennan with Shalimar.  
  
Emma stopped and Jesse didn't know why the sudden change of mood. He followed Emma's stare and found Shalimar and Brennan holding each other.  
  
Emma felt her world stopped for a moment. Brennan used to hold her that way; Brennan used to kiss her that way…now, he's holding Shalimar; now, he's kissing Shalimar. She swallowed to hide the lumps on her throat and then she looked away from them.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jesse asked her and she was a bit surprised. She almost forgot that Jesse was there with her.   
  
Emma nodded and forced a smile. "I'm fine! I'm fine." Emma brushed locks of her red hair that is on her face and then put it behind her ears. "I'm good." She whispered and then she walked back to where her things are and took it. "I think I'll bring this to my room first." She smiled again and started walking away.  
  
"Ems!" Jesse called for her. She looked at him and forced a smile. "Let me come with you." He suggested and then Emma nodded. Jesse run beside Emma and embraced her. "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"I know. Thanks!"  
  
Noticing the silence, Brennan looked at where Emma and Jesse used to be and then found them hugging. It ripped his heart out but he could not do anything. He smiled bitterly and closed his eyes to rest his mind--hoping that he'll dream about Emma; hoping he'll have Emma even just in his dreams.  
  
****   
  
There's only one week before Emma go out in her field work. Everyone is excited… well, that is except for Brennan. He sighed and looked at the dojo where Emma is training with Adam and Jesse while Shalimar laughs at her.  
  
"Come on Ems, try to be more sensual." Shalimar suggested as she watched her flirt with a hologram. Emma obeyed Shalimar and flashed her sexy look. Jesse laughed at her.   
  
"You are going to give a man headache." He teased. Emma let out a heavy sigh and moved a little bit sexier but still failed to pass Shalimar's scrutiny.  
  
"I tell you, I have better chances of hooking up with that man than you, even if I'm pregnant." Shalimar laughed.  
  
"Give me a break, Shal." Emma sighed again. "I've never flirted in my life before. At least not the way whores do." Emma grinned and it didn't failed to bring a smile in the groups face…except for one—Brennan.   
  
"Of course you have!" Brennan spoke without thinking. Their head turned to where Brennan was. Emma's heart started a rapid crescendo. What was Brennan talking about?  
  
"Oh, you forgot?" Brennan stood up and let out a forced laughter. Everyone is confused. They don't know what Brennan was talking about.   
  
"Brennan… I don't know—"  
  
"You don't know? Oh come on Emma. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You just forgot. Admit it sweetie, you tend to forget a lot of things. You were already committed when you run off with Caleb but you forgot, why? Because Caleb is incredibly charming? And that alien man?"  
  
"Stop, Brennan, please!" Emma begged him but Brennan could not care less.  
  
"And that Tyler? You just have to chase him"  
  
"Leave Tyler out of this."   
  
Brennan shook his head and laughed. "Oh yeah, Tyler was different. You had this 'bond'…" Brennan motioned a quotation. "…thing between you two. And what about Jess-" Brennan stopped. Everyone looked at Jesse then at Emma. There were tears in Emma's eyes. Her body is shaking. Emma marched down the dojo and was heading to her room when Brennan blocked her way. He wanted to apologize. Tell her he was sorry that he was not thinking but all he could say was…  
  
"Ems…"  
  
Emma released a deep breath before she spoke without looking at him. "I never forgot anything. But you seemed to forget that you… are now… going to be… a…father." The last word seemed to be a whisper before Emma let go of the sob and ran to her room.  
  
"Nice work Brennan!" Jesse spat out as he walked down the steps of the dojo. It was not long enough before he was face to face with Brennan. He wanted to hurt him but Shalimar's presence kept him on guard. "Stop hurting Emma." Jesse whispered. "You've hurt her enough when you left her."  
  
Brennan didn't have any idea that Jesse knew about them. He was so ashamed of himself. He gritted his teeth. He was an asshole.   
  
"What was that all about?" Brennan heard Shalimar's voice and he looked at its direction. How is he going to explain to her? What could he possibly say to make Shalimar not doubt a thing?   
  
  
  
**********  
  
tell me how this one is…. Okay. I've tried my best to make it long but my head started to ache and I have to stop. Submit your review okay… thanks….  
  
Lyza 


	9. Out to Work

Disclaimer:Mutant X in not mine... Tribune owns it... don't sue me...  
  
Title: I'm Sorry  
  
Chapter: 9  
  
Subtitle: Out to Work  
  
Pairing: Emma/Brennan Shalimar/Jesse  
  
Author: Lyza Haliwell  
  
Note from the Author: okay! right now, i don't know where my story is heading. i just know that it would be emma and brennan ending up together. now, this is where you come in... send me you ideas. ok... here's the update. hope you like it... love you all....  
  
i'm sorry  
  
Chapter9  
  
"What the hell was that?" Shalimar demanded. her brows knitted and her arms crossed, he faced Brennan who is still confused of what he just did. "What was that all about?" Shalimar repeated.  
  
Brennan threw a glance at Shalimar and then looked away. "I don't know." was his short reply.  
  
"You don't...ha!" Shalimar let out an annoyed laugh then looked at him fiercely. "It does not look that way from where i stand!"  
  
"Please, Shal. Can we just drop this?" Brennan pleaded and started to walk away.  
  
"Sure, sure" Shalimar lifted her hands, shrugged her shoulders and allowed her arms to drop at her side. "Sure, lets just drop this." she yelled after Brennan who was still walking away. "You never seem to care about anything. You seem to want to keep everything to yourself. So let's just drop this. Who am I anyway?" with that Shalimar turned around and left.  
  
Brennan was left frozen at his position. He did not have enough strength to take another step. "It's not you," he whispered. He felt very guilty. He never wanted anything of this to happen. He had a life...with Emma. He was happy with her.  
  
"Is that regret I see in your face?" Brennan heard Adam's voice.   
  
"Please Adam, I..."  
  
"I'm not judging you. Although that scene from just a minute ago clearly shows that you have unfinished issue with Emma." Adam walked silently towards Brennan. Brennan let out a heavy sigh and mouthed a protest but Adam spoke first. "Look, Bren, Shalimar loves you so much. That is very obvious but you on the other hand have been very quiet with your relationship with her. You don't even display affection publicly. I don't know why and I don't intend to know because that is out of my business." Adam tapped Brennan's shoulder and then walked away.   
  
"Thanks," Brennan softly said. Adam stopped and look back at him. "You can't please everyone Brennan. Sooner of later you will have to hurt one of them unintentionally. You will never have a happy futher if you don't fix your past." Adam smiled and left.  
  
Brennan could not believe what just happen. He was really really distraught. He didn't want to hurt Shalimar but how can he tell her that he does not love her? Where could he start? What could he say?

  
  
Emma was very nervous. This is going to be her big break. She got in the club after Jesse gave her an earing that is actually a tranmitter. Her necklace is a cam that is connected to the team. Jesse plays as taxi driver and Shalimar coaches her from the Sanctuary with Adam while Brennan blends himself in the crowd.   
  
"That's Mr. Makimoto, the head of the assassin team. Beside him is Mr. O'brien. He manages the whores." Jesse instruct Emma as he looks at his computer where images from the club is transmitted from Emma's necklace. "Emma, you have to get O'brien's attention. Good luck"  
  
Emma walked towards an empty table near Mr. Makitmoto and O'brien. She threw a glance at O'brien waited till he return the gaze then looked away. Shalimar taught her that. Shalimar told her once that to get a man to come to you, you should look at him with hunger and once he return your gaze, look away as if he's not your type.  
  
Emma didn't need to look again to know that O'brien was staring at her long enough. She was a bit shock when a man spoke from behind her.   
  
"How much do you charge?" the man ask him.  
  
"You can't afford me." was Emma's quick reply but the man wanted her so badly that he grabbed her behind.   
  
Brennan fliched when he saw that. He moved quickly to Emma's location. He saw Emma slapped the man's face but it was not enough punishment for Brennan. Every one was taken aback when Brennan punched the man on the nose and the poor man fell on the floor bleeding. All eyes where on Brennan and all suspected that he was there with Emma--the beautiful whore.  
  
"Are you alright?" Brennan asked Emma when she was about to leave. He was caught off guard when Emma suddenly gave him an elbow followed by a roundhouse kick. Brennan fell on the floor and Emma pinned him there with her foot. She glared at him. "That will teach you not to not to pry on somebody elses business." Emma spat out, looked up, fixed her micro skirt then left.  
  
Brennan was stunned. He didn't have any idea what just happen. He thought he was doing Emma a favor. Brennan stood up and wiped his face, looked around but could not find Emma so he shook his head and left.   
  
"You were great out there!" Emma heard a male's voice behind her. Wiping around she was lost in surprise. "I'm Russ, Russ O'brien." the man introduced himself as he extend his hand to her.  
  
Emma stood there still don't know what to do. "Emma, speak up!" she heard Jesse on her earpiece. "Smile at him, shake his hand and pull him close then wet your lips." Shalimar instructed. Emma flashed him a smile, took his hand and stepped closer to him. Then she looked away and wet her lips oh so slow. "I'm Em--" she paused. She can't use Emma. What name should she use? "Emmie!"  
  
"Emmie? What kind of name is that?" Shalimar commented while Jesse laugh on the other line. "Let her alone, Shal."   
  
"Are you alone?" Russ asked her, still not letting go of her hand. Emma shrugged her shoulder as if to say maybe. Russ smiled. "Can I tag along with you?"  
  
"I don't really know. My time is precious." Emma responded as she brushed her locks back to show her sexy neck.  
  
"How much do you charge?" Russ grinned at her with a shot of seriousness.  
  
"Well, we can talk about it. Do you want to take your pants off?" Emma grinned back at him and tease him at the same time.  
  
Russ swallowed as a drop of sweat run to his chest. "Come with me!" he said and then both marched to the nearby vallet parking.   
  
"I knew it! this was a wrong idea. We should not have let Emma take the mission. Look what time it is... and she's not yet home." Brennan paced back and forth in the computer center of the Sanctuary with Adam and Shalimar.  
  
"Relax Brennan. I think Emma could handle herself very well." Adam replied while he continued to process the other information in the computer.  
  
"Relax?" Brennan's breathing became constricted. He's heart beat became really fast and his face is all red. "Did you see what happen in the club? A maniac grabbed her behind. And why does she have to wear that tiny clothes, if you still call it clothes?"  
  
"Hello? Earth to Brennan! Emma is pretending to be whore?" Shalimar re-informed him.  
  
"Given!" Brennan face Shalimar then walked to a nearby seat, finally got tired of walking around. "But why does she have to stay out this late?"  
  
"In case you didn't notice. Jesse is still out too." Shalimar, now irrately responded. She stood up and faced her own pc to try and locate Emma. She too is worried and she know that Brennan has all the right to be worried but why this much? Why with Emma alone? Isn't he worried about Jesse?  
  
Brennan sighed and leaned forward. "Jess is a man. He can handle himself really well."  
  
"And I can't?"  
  
Everyone looked at the direction of the voice. "Emma!" Shalimar excitedly called out. She stood and walked towards Emma and gave her a hug then to Jesse who was standing just behind Emma. Emma didn't hug Shalimar back. She was really tired and the last thing she want to her is her teammate doubting her.  
  
"What, and I can't?" Emma repeated. Brennan was silenced. He does not know what to tell Emma; how to answer her question. "Is that why you came and almost blew my cover?"  
  
"I was helping you, dam'it!" Brennan roared back.  
  
"Helping me from what?" Emma hollered as if she and Brennan were the only person there. Her hands are sweaty and she wanted so much to kill him right then and there. "From the set up?"  
  
"What set up?" Brennan was speaking at the top of his voice while the other three look at both of them wondering where did all this anger come from?  
  
Emma glared at him. "I made him do that to me!"  
  
"..."  
  
Emma shook her head sat on a near by seat. She placede her hand bag on the table and stared back at Brennan.  
  
"What?" Brennan was speechless for a moment. He doesn't think he heard her correctly.  
  
"I made him flirt at me." Emma slowly mouthed for Brennan to understand. Jesse giggled after hearing that again. Emma already told him everything that had happen that night, even the things that they didn't heard nor seen. Shalimar glanced at Jesse asking him if that was true and Jesse just nodded with a smile.  
  
"Why?" Brennan confusedly asked.  
  
"Because that was my plan to get Russ' attention, you dumb ass!" Emma directly mocked him. "Now, if you don't have anything to ask, i think i need to rest now." Emma said then she looked at Adam. "Can I rest now? Jesse could explain to you everything." she smiled and winked at Jesse.  
  
"Okay!" Adam agreed. Emma kissed him good-night and then kissed Shal and Jesse. She then walked out of the room but threw a glance at Brennan first. She smiled. She knew that Brennan is still concern at her...and jealous too. She smiled and then locked her door behind her. At least she know that Brennan still feels something for her. That is all she needed to know. She beamed again and then dozed of on her bed.   
  
I wrote this in the middle of the night... please post your reviews... thanks for the time even if the story sucks...  
  
Lyza 


	10. what's on your mind?

Disclaimer: I wish Mutant X is mine so it stay on air forever.  
  
Title: I'm sorry  
  
Summary: Jesse loves Shalimar, Shal loves Brennan, Bren loves Emma, Emma loves Brennan but wants Shalimar to be happy.  
  
Author's note: I suck and I know that... please help me with the fic okay...  
  
sorry for being delayed for two months. I was stucked in doing my lesson plan then my computer broke and all my files were in it. i'm really sorry. i was also confined in the hospital. anyway i'm back again. hope you are still around...  
  
I'm sorry  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Shalimar wasn't really sure what was happening around her. Brennan is concern about Emma and there is nothing new about it. Brennan has been like that to Emma since Emma died in Caleb's hands; or better yet, from Caleb's kiss.   
  
They all made a vow not to let that thing happen again, although Emma showed a lot of change about her fighting skills. Not a year lately, Emma finished her black belt exercise in Thai chi. This year, she's finishing her mastery.   
  
Yes, Emma has been better but it still didn't change the fact that all of them get worried about her too much considering that her powers are somewhat mysterious. This still doesn't explain why Brennan is killing himself of worrying about Emma.  
  
Brennan should be concern about his future son--shalimar thought. She stood there in her room; now theirs--Brennan and hers. She shook her head. There is something Brennan was hiding from her. she doesn't know it but she'll figure it out soon.   
  
Shalimar looked at their bed where Brennan lay silently asleep. Even in his sleep, Shalimar knew he was in deep thought. His face was cringed and the lines on his forehead were heavier. He has been worrying too much. Shalimar sighed. There were hidden issues here, she was sure of that but she just don't know how to make Brennan confess.   
  
Shalimar was definitely tired. She has been in the computer center lately and she has spent too much time helping with the assignment. She still want to be involve even is she can't go out in the field. She sighed once more and then crept silently on the bed beside Brennan and pulled the covers. She needed to rest not only for herself but for the little thing growing inside her.  
  
oOo  
  
Jesse and Emma left very early that morning. When Brennan woke up he didn't find them. He didn't even see breakfast on the dinning table. He knew that means they have to prepare for their own.   
  
Brennan didn't even had his chance to speak to Emma or even see her before she left with Jesse. Not that she's not coming back, but Brennan wanted to talk to her so much. He needed to talk to her so badly but she was not in the Sanctuary.   
  
He was a complete jack ass last night. He knew Shalimar could tell that there was something behind those worries. Had not he been more careful, hell he could kiss Emma right there and then. He wanted to tell every one that Emma is his only meaning of living. He wanted to tell Emma that he can't afford to see her being harrassed by other man even if it is an assignment.   
  
He hated this whole mission. He never thought Emma would take a mission like these. It was so unlike her... all these things are so unlike Emma. This job is for a woman with Shalimar's attitude--fierce, daring, lethal... Emma is sweet, caring, intoxicating but behind these Emma is dangerous.   
  
"Playing whore was not for Emma and it will never suit her" Brennan thought. He was never used at this. He was used to Emma just staying in the Sanctuary. Every time he wakes up, he would find her just around the Sanctuary...avoiding him...but around the Sanctuary. but today is different.   
  
The Sanctuary has been really quiet for the past months. He can no longer hear Shalimar's roar in dojo...of course that is because Shalimar is pregnant...He can no longer hear the tapping of the computer keyboard as a reminder that Jesse is around...and worst of all, there was no more of Emma's sweet laughter.   
  
Now, every time he walks in the Sanctuary, he would see Adam training Shalimar in the computer center--a job that Jesse and Emma used to do; and he would find Emma exhausting herself in the dojo while Jesse guides her combat with holograms. Other times he would find them group together teaching Emma to dress and speak like a whore. Everyone was so liking this set-up... everyone but him.  
  
oOo  
  
Emma has been really busy lately. She took several self defense courses and even took special computer training with Jesse not to mention the flirting class she got from Shalimar. It was tiring but fun.   
  
Emma soon realized that she was liking the assignment so much specially the factors that comes along with it...shopping for free, dining for free and meeting people without attachment on them since everuthing is a hoax.   
  
She loves everything about the mission. She has prepared herself for this for the past months. She thanked the gods for the assignment too... this had helped her pushed Brennan out of her mind. This also made her discover things about her. She found out that she could really be sexy and daring. She found it exciting to connect with men even if she was not using her power. She discovered that night life could also be fun.   
  
But the event last night made her think. She could read Brennan clearly that night. She knew he still cares for her. She wanted to scream with gladness. It gave her hope...Brennan's thought gave her hope...but what about Shalimar. It was obvious that she loves him too much.   
  
Emma does not want to hurt her friend. She admits that she loves Brennan so much and she wants him back but she also know that her happiness would mean Shalimar's pain and she was never selfish. She would be happy for her friend's happiness.   
  
oOo  
  
Jesse drove the camaro quietly. He was enjoying this. Even if he was modest enough, we all know that he is a man and he too has weakness. Jesse enjoys seeing alot of naked woman in Emma's line of work now, although Emma was a class one. She has the highest bid.   
  
Jesse has to admit that Emma was really doing good and he loves it. Like Emma, he too was loving the job and the factors that comes along with it. Free drinks, free striptease shows and specially free food.  
  
He was thankful Russ allowed Emma to get her own driver. Emma told Russ that she does not trust any man to drive her. Jesse smiled as a thought strucked her. Emma has her ways to convince anyone.  
  
"Excited?" He asked Emma, who was sitting at the back, and smiled at her.  
  
"A bit," Emma replied "and nervous too." she said clutching her hands.  
  
Jesse glanced at her. "Nervous of what?"  
  
"Russ might change his mind." she softly said but still managed to smile. "What test do you think would he give me?" she stared at him.  
  
"I don't really have any idea." Jesse replied. There was a short silence before Jesse spoke again. "Ems, if O'brien asked you to do something bad with me but you think it would not kill me, do it."   
  
Emma knew Jesse was serious. "Yes," she replied and then added something. "And if he instructed you to do something to me...Something that would really hurt me, do it. you don't need to say anything. I can read your mind."  
  
Jesse nodded and tried to smile. This short conversation made him nervous too. This was the first time Emma would be in serious mission like this. He was scared for her... he was scared that Emma's emotion would not be stable. He was a bit startled when Emma tapped his shoulder.  
  
"I told you I can read your emotions." She winked and moved back on her seat. "Don't worry for me Jesse. We can do this. I can do this."  
  
oOo  
  
Jesse parked the car infront of a manor. It was the exact address Mr. O'brien gave them. "He sure is wealthy, Emma." He commented.  
  
"Emmie... Call me Emmie, okay Jess." Emma said and stepped out of the car. She found the place very interesting. It was wonderful. She could tell that one could just come there because there were too many security. Instantly guards walked towards Emma and threw questions at her.  
  
"This is a private place you can't come here." a security man told her.  
  
Emma smiled. "I'm here to see Mr. O'brien." she answered back but the security service was not letting her in.   
  
"Mr. O'brien does not like visitors." the man firmly said showing off his gun to her.  
  
Emma stared at him thinking if she should hit him with a psionic blast or just knock him unconscious. She then grinned at him and then quickly grabbed the security guard's gunand pointed it at him. Seeing the comotion, the other security members rushed to help the head security.   
  
"Now you've done it." The man said.   
  
Emma grinned at him and said, "Done what?" she then glanced at six men who were running towards her and then looked back at the head of security then gave him a head butt. she then faced the six men who surrounded her emmidiately.   
  
Not bothered by the shortness of her skirt, Emma sommersaulted the men run towards the empty space she left. As expected, they bumped with each other and fell twisting in pain. Emma laughed but she soon was attacked with a man with gun. Emma managed to avert the bullet. She then rushed to the man and punched his nose then hit his croch.   
  
Alarmed, the five more security guards rushed to help but Emma effortlessly knocked all of them uncousious.  
  
Jesse was about to go out of car but then realized that Emma was still doing fine. He didn't want to make Emma feel that he doesn't trust her strenght so he just let her fight her own battle. She knew that Emma was loving this. Emma has wished for this moment all of her life. She wanted to prove that she was worth it. She wanted to show them all that she too was an asset of the group.   
  
Jesse sometimes wished the same break. Lately, it has been Brennan and Shalimar who gets all the action and he would always be left to train Emma. Not that he does not want Emma around but he too wants field assignments. He smiled. It was a great feeling to watch some one you've trained win his--her, in this case, battle.  
  
It didn't took long before Mr. O'brien came running out of the house. He saw the extra activity but didn't notice who was the woman beating his men down. "What is happening here!" he screamed.  
  
Hearing his voice, Emma turned to face Mr. O'brien. "I came here on time as you said and you let your filthy men welcome me with their guns?" she gave him a disgusted look. Actually, she knew this would happen. she expected this and she likes it. It made her practice what she learned from Jesse.  
  
"Emmie!" Russ said excitedly then he realized what his security have done to her. "I'm sorry about this." He apologized and then he called someone to take care of the guards. "Don't worry, I'll teach them a lesson." He said. willing Emma to smile but she didn't. She was a bit tired. But Emma was smiling inside. She wanted that to happen anyway.  
  
"Did you come here alone? O'brien asked.  
  
Emma shook her head. "No, I came with my driver." she said and signaled Jesse to come out of the car. "He's my driver and my personal security."  
  
O'brien smiled. "This is the first time for me to see a woman like you with a Security."  
  
Emma smiled. "Being a whore is just a part-time job. My other works requires some one whom i could entrust my life with. I can't find anyone but him."  
  
"I see." O'brien nodded and extended a hand to Jesse. "I'm Russ, and you are?"  
  
"Jess." Jesse replied.  
  
O'brien nodded. He really didn't trust Jesse but Emma is a big fish just to be left uncatched. They needed Emma and he just can't say no to her conditions. "Can we now come inside?" He asked them. Jesse and Emma just nodded and then followed O'brien's lead.  
  
oOo  
  
Shalimar was working on the computer when she heard someone came in. She didn't have to look to know that it was Brennan. Her feral instinct became to familiar with him and she could detect him with in a 1.5 kilomerter radius. "What brought you here?" she asked without looking at him.  
  
Brennan kept staring at the ground. He didn't know how to start a conversation with her. "Are you still mad at me?"  
  
Shalimar stopped her work and was forced to look at him. She stared at him with a loving eyes and then shook her head. "No. I was never mad at you." she said with a soft smile. "just a little irritated." she added.  
  
Brennan walked towards her and gave her a hug. There was nothing romantic about the hug. It was plain apologetic hug for him. His feelings towards Shalimar hasn't change. She was still just her friend. He just can't bring himself to love her. and he was sorry about that too.  
  
Shalimar was glad Brennan apologized although she was hoping he would tell her why he acted like that. She didn't want to push him. she knew it was not a good idea. "I love you, Brennan." She told him.  
  
"I know." was Brennan's response. Brennan hated moments like this... moments that requires him to talk about love or emotions that he was not really felling for her. He can't explain why. He is not even excited for the baby. He was still hoping that everything is just a dream and he would soon wake up still beside Emma and everthing would turn out just fine.  
  
oOo  
  
Adam found the elemental and the feral in a sweet embrace. He looked at Shalimar and found happiness in her face. Adam knew that Shalimar was hoping to be with Brennan the very first day Brennan came in the group although it was not a secret that Brennan only agreed to join the group because of Emma.   
  
Adam knew about the special connection the two mutants shared that is why he was a bit surprised when Shalimar made it official that she and Brennan were dating. For now, Adam was just happy for Shalimar.  
  
All this happy thoughts vanished when Adam got a glimpse of Brennan's face. Brennan's brows were full of pain and regret. It was obvious that what Brennan was feeling is the exact oposite of Shalimar's. Could it be, that Brennan really didn't love Shalimar? If he really does not, then why is he staying with her?  
  
('',)oooOooo  
  
It is short I know, and late too... really sorry.... please tell me what you think... thanks alot... I'll update ASAP... 


	11. forgeting

Disclaimer: I wish mutantx is mine but it isn't.  
  
From the author: Again let me just say this: THIS IS A Brennan/Emma STORY, SO PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT Brennan SHOULD END UP WITH SHALIMAR IN THE END... plus, I know that Shalimar and Brennan belongs with each other. I love them together but face it, writing a story about a Good girl (Emma) and a good boy (jesse) is quite boring... Writing a story about a bad girl (Shalimar) and a bad boy (Brennan) is too much, Writing a story about a bad girl and a good boy or a good girl and a bad boy is just perfect... thank you...  
  
I'm really busy nowadays, i know you know it. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
I'm sorry  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The cold air from the air conditioning is comfortable for Emma and Jesse. Both were used on the natural cooler Adam used in the Sanctuary. Jesse managed to settle at the nearby couch. Emma sat quietly beside their host--Russ who kept on thinking of what to tell Emma.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what happen earlier." Russ kept on apologizing even after they have finished their lunch. He knew that Emma...or Emmie as he really knows her... was really pissed. Usually he'd just throw any girls who acts like that around him but Emma is not any girl. Russ knew that he could use Emmie. He knew that they need her more than she needs them. Russ glance past by Emma's shoulder where Jesse...Jess... is comfortably sitted then he looked back to Emma agian and continued apologizing. "Please, they didn't mean it.'  
  
Emma glanced at him and showed off a small smile "I know!" She replied with the sound of doubt and disappointment. "Don't worry about that. I enjoyed it anyway. Although it came as a surprise." She said then averted her gaze towards Jesse who smile at her in return. She did enjoyed it. It was like a free hands on training.  
she wanted so much to just use her power and get it over with but like before, Emma always finds it more challenging to deal with people without really using her gift.  
Russ accepted whatever she said. He smiled and then they paused for a while. Russ glanced at her then he looked at Jesse. "Is he your..." he looked back to Emma before he continued speaking. "...boyfriend."  
  
That sentence caught Emma's attention. She threw a shot look at Jesse then she frowned. "Commitment will only conflict my line of job. I have enough complications in my life. I don't want to make it more complicated." She explained. This didn't seem to convince Russ. Some how the silent sentence between her and Jesse made Russ a little suspicious.  
  
Emma could clearly read Russ. She didn't need to use her gift to know that he was doubting. She knew she has to do something to make him believe her. As if heaven sent, one of the women in the house came out with a tray to serve wine.  
Emma knew just when to use her powers. Automatically, she sent off emoitions towards the woman and to Jesse. She smiled when the woman came to Jesse and flirted.  
  
The woman came to Jesse to offer him a drink as Russ instructed all of them to entertain his visitors but then she felt a weird tingling effect in her mind and then she looked at Jesse in a different way. "Hi there handsome!" she called Jesse's attention. "I'm lonely tonight. Do you want to play?" She said with a flickering eyes.  
  
Jesse gazed at the woman. For some reason he felt as if he really like the woman in front of her. He smiled as his eyes lingered on her curves. "I don't know." he said with a grin. "It's possible that I could not afford your time."  
  
"I'll be your for free for one whole day...if you want." the woman flashed another smile.  
  
Jesse, still aware that they were there for a mission glanced at Emma as if asking for her permissiom. Emma smiled and then looked at Russ.  
"How much if your whore?" she asked.  
  
Russ frowned because he didn't understood what she meant. "What whore?"  
"That whore!" Emma threw her gaze at the woman and willed Russ to follow her gaze. "I think Jess wants her." She added.  
  
Russ smiled. He could not see any jealousy at Emma's part and it made him trust her again. "For him, she's free. Just tell me that you accept my offer."  
  
Emma was pleased to hear his response. She's in the group. She's halfway the mission. "You know my conditions." Emma checked if he still remembered what they talked about before.  
  
"Of course. You do whatever you want to do as long as you finish the assignments, then you get paid." Russ repeated in excitement. He could feel that Emmas is going to take his offer.  
  
"And the payment?" Emma managed to sound as if she was just interested with the money. She has to be.  
  
Russ grinned. He still thinks that Emma and Jesse are mercenaries and the only way to get them is by means of the marked piece of paper called cash. "The payment!" he echoed "Yes, yes. Whatever amount the target gives you for giving him pleasure, that will all be yours. Whatever the client gives me, your'll have ten percent of it."  
  
"20 percent." She bargained.  
  
Russ looked away, still having second thoughts whether he will give it or not. Emma was not the only girl who's willing to kill for money. She's not the only woman who could kick ass but for some reason, Russ could see that Emma has something the others don't have. After thinking for a while he heard her again.  
  
Emma acted as if she was leaving him. "It's okay if you can't give it. I still have other..."  
  
"Okay! okay! 20 pecent. but that is all i could bargain for." He said making it clear that she can't ask for more.  
  
"Very well. We have a deal then." she extended her hand and Russ met it then she looked back to Jesse. "You can have her." she told him.  
  
Jesse stood up with a smile and then the woman gladly ushered him away. "Four hours, then I'll be back." he called behind him before the woman finally got him away.  
  
oOo  
  
The table was already prepared for lunch Shalimar did all the preparation as she was the only woman in the sanctuary that day. It wasn't really that easy for Shalimar. She's already in the last month of the second trimester of her pregnancy. Time after time she would stop moving because of the cramps and sometimes be taken aback by the sudden movement of the fetus inside her womb.  
  
It was hard enough to be pregnant, its harder to be pregnant and found out that the father of your child is not at all interested with you and your baby. Shalimar shook her head. She could not think that way. Brennan never said that he didn't want the baby. He didn't say anything about not loving her. In fact, he never said anything about that topic at all. He remained distant to her. She sighed then stared at the ceiling while waiting for the rest of the team to come and dine.  
  
It did not took long before Brennan and Adam showed up. Adam is stil in his usual lab gown while Brennan just got off the vehicle stable. Both man smile at Shalimar before washing their hands and sitting down the table.  
  
Adam is starved to death for working overtime for the project, which Emma and Jesse were handling. He still have lots of things to know about the group where he sent Emma. He knew that Emma could handle herself; still, if something goes wrong, he knew that the blame with be on his head. Adam needed to eat really bad and he didn't care anymore about the others in the table. He begun shovelling some food into his mouth and eating like pig. It was later when he sensed the unusual silence between Shalimar and Brennan.  
  
Brennan's plate was almost untouched. He only took a slice of the lemoned beef steak and took a sip from his juice. He was hungry, alright, but his mind has been floating to somewhere. He kept on staring at Shalimar. He knew that he was hurting her. He knew that Shalimar is already sensing something.  
  
Shalimar avoided Brennan's eyes and tried eating slowly. The steak was really tempting for a feral so even if she didn't want to eat, she went ahead and tried the beef. She sighed. She knew from the very beggining that Brennan is in love with a mysterious woman. She heard about it but she failed to know the true love of Brennan's life. She came to believe that Brennan could and would love her sooner or later. Was she wrong? Was she just making all of these in her mind. She lifted her gaze to look at Brennan as if asking answers from him; as if her gaze would move Brennan and then he would start loving her; as if her gaze would really make any difference at all...  
  
Brennan looked away. Could anyone blame him? He didn't want this. All he ever wanted was to be with Emma. All he really cared for is Emma. He lived for her. "Dammit!" He cursed in his head. Why is it so hard to face the truth? He knows what to do... He knows that he should tell Shalimar everything... He knew he had to leave her... He knew he belonged to Emma... Yet he's not sure if She would take him back.  
  
Shalimar was frustrated. Brennan didn't returned her gaze. She was still in this mind maze she had been trying to get out off. God! She would kill for him. She would do anything for him. She hates to admit it but she knew that Brennan has her in his electrical palm. One word... that's all he needs to make her move. Shalimar has already given up so much for him...--Is this a mistake?  
  
oOo  
  
Jesse does not have any idea why he was doing these. He knew he shouldn't but there was a force that kept him going. Oh well, he was liking it anyway. The woman that is with him is one of the sexiest stripper in that org. Somehow he was feeling a bit guilt... a guilt that was taken away by outer forces. He sighed--"'Emma' that's the other forces", he thought and then smiled. Emma's idea are becoming wierder and wierder ever minute.  
  
oOo  
  
Emma shook her head when she sensed what they were doing. She was too connected with Jesse that she was sensing his every emotion. She has to break the connection with Jesse for a while so as not to blush too much.  
  
Russ kept on glancing to his watch. Jesse and his whore have been there too long and time is a very important thing for them in the their job and he hates it when this happens. He sounded off a relief when he saw them comming from their room. Ah! At last. Russ thought. He found Jesse smiling, really contented with what he had. Emma stood up when she saw them coming down.  
  
"Shall we go?" Jesse called out and Emna nodded in return. Jesse walked beside Emma as Russ escorted them out of the manor.  
  
"I'll call you." Russ told them once they reached the gate. Emma nodded and then signaled something to Jesse. Jesse smiled and then extended his hand towards Russ. "It is a pleasure working WITH you..." Jesse stressed the word with. Russ smiled and took his hand. With that Emma and Jesse drove away.  
  
oOo  
  
Jesse drove the from that place then he broke the ice with a question. "Did you make me do it?"  
  
Emma was silent for a while and then she answered. "I had to do it, Jess. He's doubting us." she said without blinking. She was waiting for his reply. It was very easy to know what Jesse was thinking. She just have to sense him but this is one thing she told herself not to do. She was still humane enough to give her friends privacy and not to keep on prying on their helpless minds.  
  
"It's all right. I had fun." Jesse said with a big smile. Soon both were laughing in the car. Jesse was just glad that they were half way the mission. Before they went back to the Sanctuary, both decided to do a little shopping for Emma's wardrobe. Jesse was getting used to accompanying Emma. He just wished he's acompanying Shalimar instead.  
He sighed. He pitied Shalimar although theirs nothing he could do now. From the day when Emma and Brennan joined them, He knew that Shalimar has a thing for Brennan and Brennan is attracted with Shalimar--he should be. Shalimar is one hottest women in the world. Besides, he never saw Brennan flirt with Emma, at least not in public since he saw him sneaking into Emma's room one night. Jesse shook his head. He was aware that Emma was sensing all his thoughts and he certainly doesn't want her to know that he was thinking of this topic. He never want to hurt her.  
  
oOo  
  
It was very late in the afternoon. Shalimar found herself alone in the dojo. She don't know if the wedding they planned before will still take place specially now that she could feel Brennan slip away. "Is he slipping away or was he never yours?" her mind asked her. She refused to let it through her. She was a bit startled when she heard a voice.  
  
"Shal, could we please talk?" Brennas came behind her and begged.  
  
Shalimar's heart pounded faster. "What is he going to say?" her mind taunted. Could this be the day she was fearing? Is he breaking up with her?  
  
oOo  
  
Tell me what you think...  
  
Lyza 


	12. moving on

Disclaimer: all the characters in this story belong to Tribune Entertainment. Mutant X is not mine. This story is written for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue me.

This is story happened like years and years in the future. LOL. I got this idea when my best friend broke up with his girlfriend. Special thanks to Ladiraid, who endured with me until the very last chapter of my first fic, thanks very much; to Zoxx and freckles0707 for helping me find this site and giving me inspiration. I'm really sorry for posting dramatic stories.what could I say? I'm a sucker for complications. Again, I would like to ask for your consideration with my grammar. English is not my mother tongue.

Sorry for the delay. I was really busy doing lesson plans for my students... sometimes work sucks... hehehe. i hope your wait will be worth while... thanks for waiting guys. Anyway, here we go. enjoy.

I'm Sorry

Chapter 12

"Shal, could we talk?" Brennan asked again as she looked into Shalimar's eyes.  
  
Shalimar was taken off guard and for some reason she was really afraid. She's afraid that this will be their last talk; that Brennan will finally tell her that he does not love her... Shalimar faced him with prudeness. She gave him a weak smile.

"Oh! You have time now!" She said sarcastically. "Finally, you have time." she managed to sound expectant.

"Please Shal." Brennan begged.

Shalimar sighed and signaled him to continue. She faced him with squared arms.

Brennan don't know how to start... It's so easy in his mind. He can just tell her that he didn't really love her and that going through all this is not a good idea. His mind is screaming at him. 'You love Emma. Brennan! Damn it! Why don't you tell her and get it over?' But he knows that that too isn't a good idea.

"Shal," Brennan started. "I know I've been neglecting you lately. I didn't mean to shut you off. I'm sorry. I really am." he paused for awhile, trying to grasp on things, trying to grasp on reasons.

Shalimar shook her head. "No Brennan. You were not shutting me off. You were simply distant. I don't know why. I guess I'm just starting to lose you. WE are starting to lose you." she said as she pat her tummy.

Brennan was silent. He does not know how to respond on this. His head is spinning and he just don't know how to react. "You don't understand. I'm at a lost here. I'm trying to say something and it's not easy."

"I don't understand?" Shalimar started to raise her voice. "You! You don't understand! I'm going to have a baby. WE are going to have a baby and yet it seems that you don't give a shit!" Shalimar was burning in anger. She wanted to beat the hell out of Brennan.

Brennan recoiled at her harsh reponse. It was not true... of course he cares. but he cares for her only as a friend. How can he tell her this? How could he make her understand? "Please understand! It's been hard for me to accept that one morning I woke up and I'm already going to be a father!"

Shalimar gritted her teeth. She was fuming with rage and now this remark caught her attention. Does he know already? "And what are you suggesting? That I'm making this whole thing up? That I'm not really pregnant? Is that what you're saying? Look at me! Look at this!" she was hollering at Brennan while pointing at her blotted tummy.

Brennan was taken aback. He was being unfair to her. It was not Shalimar's fault that she is pregnant. It was his...was it? He tore his stare away from her, looking as guilty as he is. "I'm sorry..." was all he could say. "It was not what I meant." he looked at her and pulled her close. "I care for you. I do..." he could feel Shalimar's warm breath on his chest. "It's just that..."

He stopped. He needed to. He sighed. "I'm trying my best to..."

Shalimar pushed him off. "Trying to what? Push me away?" There it is again, the rage; them pain; the anger.

"NO!" he abruptly shook his head. He cupped his mouth with his right hand as if trying to control his mounting emotions. He walked towards her, wanting to fill in the gap between them. "I'm not pushing you away. It's not like that."

"Then what is it? Tell because I could not understand. I can't comprehend these things that you've been doing." Shalimar finally spat out all the questions she wanted to ask him for a long time now.

Brennan was left in his thoughts. Suddenly he could not remember the reason he came there. He stared at her and took pity of the feral's teary eyes. Right then and there, he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to end her miseries once and for all. He wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her that he didn't mean all of this thing to happen. He was left without words. Somehow, he just couldn't say it.

Shalimar looked away and then all her rage vanished in thin air. All that was left were pain and love, mixed in one life form . "Don't keep me hanging, I beg of you." She paused for breath. "At least be honest. I feel like losing you here."

"You didn't lose me." Brennan replied quickly. "I was never yours." Headed in his thought but he was too scared to really say it, instead, he came closer to her and hugged her tightly...again. "I'm still here." He softly said and then kissed her head. "See!?! I'm still here." He searched her eyes the smiled. All her agenda were placed aside. He knew that this isn't the time yet. He still care for her even if it was only a friendly one.

Brennan let Shalimar sob on his shoulder. Somehow he knew that he needed that. He rocked her small body in a slow dance motion and then moved as a dancing lover in a silent night.

oOo

Emma and Jesse walked in the Sanctuary. They were both out of the Sanctuary for about whole day. Jesse helped Emma with her things as they continued chatting. Emma laughed at Jesse's joke as they walked in the dojo when then caught a glimpse of Brennan and Shalimar in a sweet embrace. Emma had to stop. Lumps were formed in her throat that she somehow found hard to swallow. She had to look away to at least try to lessen the pain that she was feeling at the moment. What a coincidence. What a terrible coincidence.

Jesse didn't know what to say or do. The sight was too odd for them. He wanted to walk away but for some reason, his feet were fastened on the floor and he could not move. Brennan and Shalimar soon felt their presence and then they found each other standing in a very odd situation. Where did this silence come from? What was wrong with the scene?

Brennan threw a glance at Emma and Emma tried her best to divert her gaze but failed misserably. on the other hand, Jesse stood there observing Sshalimar and Emma's reactions. For the first time, Shalimar begun to see something else. Why was Brennan looking at Emma like that? Why is Emma avoiding his gaze.

Emma felt these mounting questions in Shalimar's mind and she has to do something. She just can't let Shalimar know. She just could not hurt her best friend. She gathered her strength then posed a big smile. "Sorry to disturb you love birds." she said with a giggle, which was obviously forced. "Well good night." Emma finally said then left the dojo.

oOo

Jesse didn't know what to do exactly but he followed Emma. He knew that the scene did affect Emma and she could not deny it.

"Emma!" he called after her before she finally reached her room. Jesse knew that Emma was hurting. He slowed down when Emma began slowing down.

Emma leaned on the wall as her knees weakened. Why is she still hurting this way? What is it with Brennan that she cannot stop loving him? Why him? She knew this questions were pointless but she wanted to ask it in her mind.

oOo

"Ems"

Emma heard Jesse's soft voice. She wanted to look at him but she didn't want Jesse to see her in so much pain. She heard footsteps and then she knew that Jesse was just right behind her, ready to join her in her grief. Shalimar is very lucky, emma thought. Shalimar has Jesse's love and so does Brennan's.

Jesse tugged her gingerly from behind and then he wrapped his arms around her. "Cry it all out." He whispered. "Cry it all out, darling. I know it hurts but everything will turn out fine."

Emma's sobbing could be heard. Her body is shaking and she just wanted everything to end right then and there. She knew she had to let go of Brennan but somehow, a force has kept her from doing this. NO matter how her mind tells her to move on, her heart still seems holding to this only thing that is dear to her--Brennan.

"Cry it all out!"

She heard Jesse's voice again.

Jesse started rocking her body. "I know you can do it. You are stronger than you think you are." He told her.

Emma appreciated Jesse's concern. This was not what she really wanted. This is not what she pictured in mind but this is all she has right now.

Emma tried her best to pacify herself but she just continued crying. She couldn't help it. She has tried her best to move on but her heart still holds on to the love that once was there.

Jesse, feeling that he was needed, finally asked her "Do you want to talk it over?"

Emma just nodded. Jesse looked around and decided that the hallway was not a good place to talk. He searched Emma's eyes with a sympathetic smile and blueish-gray eyes "Do you want to talk somewhere private?"

Emma nodded again and then she led him inside the safety and privacy of her own room.

oOo

Shalimar followed Brennan to their room. There was definitely something she didn't know. She didn't want to believe it but it seems that she just found out who owns Brennan's heart.

No! Her heart screamed at her. It could not be. Brennan never flirted with her. Brennan likes blonde. But the women he has gone out with are not blondes.

"Brennan..." Shalimar called out causing Brennan to look her in the eye.

Brennan softly responded. "Yes?"

Shalimar was not sure whether it is right to ask him or not. There was a moment of silence as Shalimar argued with her wits. NO, this is not the right time. "I love you." She told him instead hoping for a favorable answer.

Brennan hugged her, kissed her on the cheeks and answered "I know."

I know? Shalimar wondered. It was a very safe answer. Brennan didn't say that he loves her nor did he say that he does not love her. His reply was so vague.

Shalimar's fear were coming to life. She shook her head. Could it be true? Is Emma capable of stealing away the love of her life? WAIT? Is Emma stealing from me or AM I THE ONE STEALING FROM HER? She shook her head once more. Then willed Brennan to look at her. "Thanks for being here."

Brennan nodded and led her on their bed. Shalimar lie down. She didn't want to think about it anymore... Not right now. She needed to rest. She needed to relax.

oOo

Brennan sighed as he lie down beside Shalimar. He could still see the pain in Emma's eyes and its killing him. He knew that there was still something between them. He's not blind. He knew there is still something; there must be something. He shut his eyes close and foced himself to sleep. At least he could be with Emma in his dream.

oOo

"I can't understand!" Emma said in between her sobs. "How do you do it?" she searched Jesse's blues.

Jesse cringed his forehead. "How do I do what?"

"This! The pretense. How could you act as if you're not affected?"

Jesse smiled at her emeralds. "You got me there." he giggled then sighed as he gathered Emma's small frame on his. "Put it this way, I figured this is better. Sure it hurts but I don't have the right to demand. I don't want to be selfish. Shalimar is happy with Brennan and that is what matters."

Emma took a deep breath and tried to stop weeping. "You make it sound so simple."

"But it is simple." Jesse looked away and stared at the ceiling. "Feeling sorry for myself does not make things better. A matter of fact, it makes things complicated."

Emma nodded. She knew Jesse has a point. "But I can't stop loving him." Emma said as she threw her gaze to a photo of her and Brennan which she kept inside her room.

Jesse shot a look at her. "Who said that you have to stop loving him? I didn't stop loving Shalimar. Quite the contrary, I'm loving her more."

Emma frowned as he looked back at him. "I beg your pardon?"

Jesse beamed at her. "Letting go of someone go is just a clear indication that you love her or in your case, him."

Emma had to shake her head. "In english please." she taunted as a clear hint that she was at a lost.

"If you let him go, it does not mean you're giving up. It only means you love him too much that you want him to be happy even if it means your happiness. It's the best love the world could offer. Selfless love. Unconditional."

Emma pulled a ddep breath. Jesse's right. She was making things difficult for her. It was very easy to let go but somehow, something's telling her to hang on. She wondered if Jesse's opinion would still be the same if he finds out that she and Brennan used to be together.

Jesse faced Emma. He was serious this time. Emma's heart pounded. What is it? Could he have sensed her thought? But it's impossible. Jesse does not posses that gift.

"Ems," Jesse started. "Things will only be complicated if..." He tries to decide whether he should ask her or not. "Is... Was...Are you hiding something from your best bud here?"

Emma forced a smile. "Hide something? Like what?"

"Like the reason...true reason why Brennan sneaked into your room years ago. Did you and Brennan had..."

"I wish we had..." She interrupted him. "I wish we had a relationship but we didn't." She lied again. It hurts her, lying to Jesse but she thought that this is for the benefit of everyone. "I was nothing but Brennan's friend." Emma sadly said. There was something about her voice that made Jesse believe so Jesse let go of the topic.

For a moment, there was stillness. Both were thinking and waiting. Both were trying to find a moment. Finally, Jesse broke the silence.

"Why not use your gift?" Jesse said referring to her power to affect emotions. Emma eyed him. It seems odd that Jesse would suggest something like that. "Why not use it? IT's very easy to make Brennan feel for you. It's easy to make him love you."

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? That's like pointing a gun at him. Once I let go of the gun then he would still be Shalimar's."

"Precisely!" a small smile decorated Jesses' lips. "It does not help that you are psionic. Once you love it's always your heart and your soul...and no power could change that."

Emma nodded. She got Jesse's point. "Thanks, buddy." She told him then gave him a peck on his cheeks.

"What for?"

"For being a good friend."

oOo

Emma opened her eyes and found herself in Jesse's strong embrace. NO doubt she fell asleep last night. Jesse was too kind to accompany her the whole night. She looked at her watch. It's 5 AM. She smiled. She wanted to forget the reason she had been crying last night. She wanted to finally move on with her life...to really move on...

Jesse was awaken by Emma's movement. He looked at her and smiled. "Good morning, sweetie!" He greeted her.

"Morning!" she replied. "I'm so sorry to wake you up."

"It's allright. I should be awake right now." Jesse yawned and stretched. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Emma nodded. "Did you?" she threw back the question.

Jesse nodded in return. "Well, we have to prepare for the day. We have a lot of training to do." Jesse stood up and tried fixing himself. "Don't want to miss a lot of details on this project, do we?" he grinned.

"yeah!" Emma grinned back at him as she stood up andstarted stretching too. "See you at the dining room."

"Okay," with that Jesse left Emma staring at her bed. She sighed. It has been a while since she last changed her sheets. She bent down and pulled it off finally deciding to change it. She looked around and mentally pictured what color of cotton would match her room. She pulled a new one out and did the beddings.

After running a quick bath, Emma went straight to the kitchen land started mising things for breakfast. "Pancakes!" she thought and then started pouring the batter in to the pan.

"Smells good."

She heard Jesse's voice form behind. "You move quickly." she told him and smiled.

Jesse walked over and offered her help. "Is there anyway I could be of help to you.?"

Emma beamed and gave him the bowl of batter. "You take care of that." she ordered him. I'll do the cheese.

Jesse took the bowl and followed Emma's direction. He glanced at Emma as he poured the batter in the pan after taking out the hot cake. "You look different!" He told her.

Emma eyed him. "What is that supposed to mean."

Jesse giggled. "I mean that in a good way, you know!"

"Oh!" Emma laughed.

"So, what happened last night?" Jesse insisted of knowing.

Emma smiled. "Let's just say I've opened my eyes to the reality."

Jesse nodded. "Good start." He said. He then placed the batter on the counter and gave Emma a smack.

Emma looked at him after the kiss and smiled then she felt a familiar presence nearby. She looked up and gasp..."Brennan"

oOo

Brennan woke up earlier than usual. He glanced at his watch. It was almost 6 am. He thought for a while and finally decided to make Shalimar a special breakfast. He jumped off ben and put on a pajama and a loose shirt. He glanced at the mirror before finally walking out of his room. He could still picture Emma in his mind at he strode throught the hallway. How he wanted to be with her. He was sure Emma is still feeling for him. He is sure that she still loves him.

Brennan imagined her in his arms agina. Oh how he would love that. His daydreaming was interrupted when he heard noises in the kitchen. 'Emma' He thought. He was sure that she is in there. Finally a chance to talk to her alone. He was so excited. He carried his feet to the kitchen quickly only to be greeted by an unexpected sight.

"What the..." Brennan was about to curse but he managed to at least try to control himself.

Feeling Brennan's presence, Emma looked around and was a bit surprised. "Brennan!" she uttered.

Jesse followed Emma's gaze and found Brennan. "Bren!" He greeted him and then he went back to cooking. "Where's Shal?" Jesse asked as his back was turned to him.

"She's still on OUR bed." Brennan stressed the word 'our' as if teasing Emma.

But Emma didn't allow that to ruin her day. "Good for her." She said with a smile then went back to slicing the cheese.

Brennan tried acting cool and took out a tray. "So, why are you two up this early?" He inquired.

Emma laughed. "It was my fault." she confessed with giggles. "He was still sleeping and I woke him up." her answer puzzled Brennan.

"You didn't woke me up." Jesse barged in Brennan's thought, correcting Emma. "I was already awake."

Emma glanced at h im. "If I didn 't s tart moving, you would still be sleeping in."

Jesse laughed. "You know that's not true..." he said glancing at her while doing the pancakes. Soon both were laughing.

Brennan was at a loss. So what if Emma started moving? He couldn't see the connection of waking Jesse up.Jesse's room is a room apart from Emma's. How could Emma have waken him up...unless...

"I should be more quiet." She giggled. "Or still, perhaps."

"Yeah!" Jesse nodded. "Your bed is too soft. The slightest move and the bed will start shaking." Jesse said with a grin.

Brennan's brain started playing tricks on him. What does Jesse mean about 'the slightest move'? What does he mean about 'shaking'? Brennan could imagine Emma in Jesse's arms. He could imagine Jesse doing Emma and it fueled him. He was angry, to whom? He was not really sure.

"Are you making Shal breakfast?" Emma asked Brennan, changing the topic.

Brennan didn't answer.

Emma started feeling battalion of emotions rushing to her fragile unguarded turve and it's drowning her. She lifted her gaze andwas bothered. These were all Brennan's emotions... pain, anger, angst, jealousy... negative feelings which assailed her. "Brennan!" she gasp as her knees gave her away.

Jesse turned quickly and caught Emma, not minding the batter he dropped on the floor. "Ems!" he said.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Brennan suddenly hollered.

Jesse recoiled at his harshness and he could notdo anything when Brennan snatched Emma's limp body from him.

Without another word, Brennan rushed Emma to the lab where Adam wass working. He knew that it is only Adam who could tell them what was wrong. He hoped that it was nothing serious. If anything happen to Emma, God, he don't know if he could continue living.

Jesse was left in the kitchen staring at the empty space which Brennan left. What just happened there? Why Emma fainted? Why was Brennan so angry?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

so there you have it...the long a waited chapter... What do you think? hehehe

I would like to thank you all for keeping up with me... specially PHELPS and BENJ...

Please R&R thanks.... ciao...


	13. jealousy

Disclaimer: MX is not mine please don't sue me. I really hope that it is mine... Damn...If it is mine, things will really be different.

Anyway, the technical problem gave me a headache... I was on my way to finishing this chapter when the network went down. (don't you just hate that when it happens?)

okay so here i am again back infront of thePC trying to atleast salvage what was left in my file.

Chapter 13

I'm sorry

Adam quickly run out of the lab when he heard Brennan's panicking voice. "What is it?" He ask from afar as he watched him running towards the lab carrying Emma's motionless body in his arms.

"I'm not really sure what had happen. She just... fainted" Brennan replied as he placed Emma gingerly on the med bed.

Adam cringed as he looked atEmma's scan result. He looked at Brennan as if searching a clue from his worried brown eyes. "I think you should go outside as I work on Emma." Adam finally said.

Brennan nodded only hearing but not really looking at Adam. He backed away slowly still without taking his eyes off Emma's porcelain skin. His feet are heavy and it was hard for him to leave. He wanted to stay there and help but he knew he was of no use. He stood just by the glass wall which separates him from the lab...from Emma...from his love...

oOo 5minutes before

Shalimar woke up and found herself alone in Brennan's room. She looked around and found a note at the side table saying: 'Breakfast's coming'. She smiled. She knew whose hand writing was it. She sighed and decided to take a quick shower. She stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom. Her body is now heavier and she's not comfortable most of the time but today is different. Brennan is making her breakfast and she's happy. She would not let anything ruin this day for her. She got inside the bathroom and started the shower.

The water was a bit cold but it was waking her senses. She smiled at the scent of her soap when she suddenly heard something. She turned of the shower and heard it agian. She could not be wrong. It was Brennan's voice. He was yelling...at whom? She didn't really know. She turned the shower on again and rinsed herself, trying to move as fast as she could.

oOo at present

Jesse was frozen on his position. What just happen? He had no clue... Brennan just burst out on him. Why? He ddin't need to read minds to be able to know that Brennan was jealous. Of whom? Of Emma? Why? Jesse snapped back to reality. He smelled something burning and he knew that was the pancakes. He gathered all his wits and regain composure. Placing the pot holders on top of the sink, he then turned to the stove turned it offand decided to follow Brennan.

He took off the appron which Emma insisted that he wear before started off to the Laboratories direction.

Shalimar finally got out of the room after trying to dress herself as fast as she could. When she arrived at the kitchen, she saw no one. There was nothing but the burnt pancakes on top of the pan and batters everywhere. She found an apron left on the counter. She took it and, using her feral instinct, knew that it was Jesse's. "He just left" she told herself. Shalimar gazed at the empty space leading to the Lab. Her eyes turned yellowish green as she tried to sense where Jesse went.

oOo

Brennan was distructed when Jesse came to the scene. He straightened up, placed his hands on his waist and looked at Jesse sharply. "What are you doing here?"

Jesse ignored Brennan and went directly by the glass wall peeking to see Emma's glimpse.

"I said 'what are you doing'?" Brennan pulled Jesse away from the glass.

Jesse glared at Brennan with confuse eyes. "What is your problem, man?"

"I asked you a question and I want an answer." Brennan gritted his teeth while he breathed heavily.

"I don't have to answer for you, Bren." Jesse his back from Brennan.

Brennan was insulted. 'No one turns his back on me' he told himself and then grabbed Jesse by the shoulder before his fist met Jesse's face. Jesse made a thumping sound as he hit the glassed wall, calling Adam's attention.

Jesse nursed his chapped bleeding lips and eyed Brennan sharply. "What the hell is your problem?" Jesse stood up in a swift angry beat. "First you raised your voice to us, you snatched Emma and now you hit me? What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"You wanna know what my problem is?" Brennan hollered back at him. "You really wanna know?"

"Damn right I do!"

"You are my problem!" Brennan quickly responded. Hiseyes were burninga hole through Jesse's body. He was mad at Jesse, mad at himself, mad at Emma... why? he really didn't know. 'You have no right to be holding Emma the way you did'. Brennan continued.

"What?" Jesse burst out surprisingly. He didn't know if he heard Brennan right. He shooked his head lightly with his forehead ciringed. "So is this all about me holding Emma?"

Brennan was frozen. He didn't know how to respond. It was very obvious that he is jealous but how can he tell Jesse why. Everyone knows he's getting married and that he has no business with Emma.

Brennan swallowed to hide the lumps from his throat. "I...I..." He was stammering as he tried to explain.

"You what?" Jesse waited. His grays were locked onto Brennan. He knew Brennan was hiding something from him. "Were you jealous? Is that it?"

Brennan looked away, trying to avoid Jesse's scrutiny. "Of course not." He responded. "Emma is my friend. Only a friend. Why then should I be jealous."

"I don't know you tell me!" Jesse bluntly replied. "You were the one acting strangely around Emma."

"I was just concern about her. That's all." Brennan hesitantly replied.

Jesse grinned sarcastically. "And who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

There was a moment of silence between them. The tension is building up and Brennan felt trap and helpless. After keeping it in secret for so long, he feels that he is now revealed and there is nothing he could do. Of all the days to feel jealous, he picked this day. He was cursing himself. He was mad at himself and his feelings.

"Do I need to remind you that you are going to be married soon?" Jesse added and made his point.

"You don't need to remind me that, Jesse. I know very well that I'm going to be married soon and that has nothing to do with my reaction today." Brennan raised his voice hoping that one way or another that could take away the topic from him and Emma.

"Guys, what's going on?" a soft voice caught Brennan and Jesse's attention.

Jesse threw a glance at Shalimar and then stared at Brennan again. "Nothing." he said with a grin. "Brennan and I were just discussing about being UNFAITHFUL." Jesse stressed the words then turned his back on them and headed inside the lab were Adam was attending on Emma.

Shalimar and Brennan were silent as they watched Jesse walked out and into the lab. Brennan wondered why Adam did not sent Jesse like what he did to him. 'Was it me? Am I the reason Emma is unconscious right now?' Brennan asked himself. He looked away and started walking away when Shalimar gingerly pulled his hand.

"Do you want to tell me what was that about?" Shalimar asked him with passion and love. There was something about the tension that made him doubt but then a part of her tells her that Brennan has a reason for whatever had happened behind her back.

Brennan smiled into her eyes and kissed her forehead. "That was nothing, sweetheart. Emma fainted while she and Jesses were making breakfast and I was making you our ownspeacial breakfast."

Shalimar nodded. She could feel that Brennan was hiding something from him. There was something in his eyes that makes herdoubt everything that he say. But for this time she would believe him; for this time she would accept those lies; for this time she would make everything easy for them... only for this time.

oOo

Jesse sat silently beside Emma. Adam just finished scanning her and just left the lab to gather chemicals that he would be needing. Jesse insisted that he should stay with Emma incase Emma wakes up and needed something. It took him 30 minutes to finally convince Adam to let him stay.

Everything was still vivid in his memories. He could still see Brennan's burning eyes; he could still feel Brennan's anger; he could still hear Brennan's voice. There was sometshing in Brennan's voice thatmakes him doubt about hiscomrade. He could sense that Emma was not telling him everything. There were still some pieces that aremissing and he intends to find it out soon.

His thoughts were interrupted byEmma's softmoan. He sat up and leaned forward her friend.

Emma opened her eyesslowly andtried to focuss on the man infront of her. "Jesse," she called out with a smile.

"Hi there, beautiful." Jesse greeted.

Emma smiled some more. "How long have you been here?" she asked as she heldJesse'sright hand.

"Not that long." Jesse beamed back at her. "I was just waiting for you to wake up."He gently brushed Emma's brown hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." She replied. "What had happened?" She asked Jesse as she tried her best to recall.

Jesse didn't say anything. He waited for Emma to recall it herself. He knew that that was better. Shortly after this exchange, he watched Emma change mode and even see how her face was flushed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jesse finally broke the silence as she squeezed Emma's hand.

Emma shooked her head and smile. "I'm okay, Jess. I'll be okay."

"Come on, Emma. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He said softly. He didn't want to upset her. "I know there's something wrong. There must be. You and him. you're both different around each other. You are not like that."

Tears slowly streamed from Emma's blue eyes. Should she tell him. Is it wise to tell him? She knew that Jesse would found out sooner or later-even if she won't tell him, Jesse would still uncover their secret.

Emma took a deep breath and threw a glance at Jesse before she started.

"I didn't want to lie to you Jess. It's just that...I don't want to hurt you or anyone else specially Shalimar." Emma quietly sobbed.

Jesse sighed. He knew that there was something going on under his nose.

Emma took Jesse's hand on hers. "Jess, promise me you won't be mad at me or at Brennan."

"Mad at Brennan? Why would..."

"Just promise me!" Emma cut into Jesse's sentence. Jesse cringed his forehead and thought for a while before he agreed.

oooooooooooooooooooo

I know this is a little late. sorry for making you wait. I was really busy... i hope this is worth the wait... let me know what you think...


	14. in between the lines

Disclaimer: Mutant X is not mine. I wish it is. Anywayz, i don't really know how to continue this story and my brain is nearly drained from all the questionnaire that i made for my students. This is not an average Brennan/Emma story. There are parts here that may make you mad at me. I'm warning you now so you won't hate me later.

I would like to thank phelps, ganda,ginj andd benj for inspiring me. I would also want to extend my gratitude to a good friend of mine, whose name i can't mention.

okay, here goes.

I'm sorry

Chapter 14

Emma sighed and caught her breathe as she finished relaying everything to Jesse, her best friend nowadays. There was a moment of silence. Jesse didn't say anything, so unlike what Emma expected. Emma observed Jesse's change of expression. He was breathing deeply and he was clenching his fist. His expression is plain and it is hard to guess what was going in his mind. Emma tried her best to sense him but Jesse's guard was high and he was blocking her out of his mind.

Finally, Jesse looked at her and broke the silence. "Why? Why did you let him hurt you like that?" He took her hands and draw her close to him. He carefully brushed her cheeks and whispered, "You are precious, dear. Too precious to be treated like this."

Emma's tears started to stream down her pinkish cheeks when Jesse held her. "It was my fault. I made him feel that... like I really didn't care about our relationship." She paused for air, sobbing like a millionaire who lost everything. She cried like there is no tomorrow. "I told him to keep it a secret but I..." she had to stop to control her sound. "...I didn't mean any harm. I want everything to be perfect but instead..."

"Oh, Emma..." Jesse pulled her into his broad frame. He kissed her head and rocked her frail body back and fort. "What have you done to yourself?"

Emma pulled herself an inch away from Jesse. She started blankly on his shoulder. "He didn't say why he left. I just woke up one morning and he was gone. I was a fool to believe that this...that we are forever. I...I...I love him. I still do and I would be a liar if I tell you that all these does not affect me."

"I know what you mean." Jesse whispered.

Emma glanced at Jesse and was stunned to see tears from his blues. For that moment he forgot her own pain. Her sob slowly faded as she feels for Jesse. "You're inlove with her, I know that for a fact. How are you handling all these?"

Jesse had to smile while tears flow down his face. "I've learned to accept the fact that Shalimar will never see me more than a friend. It was my fault. I never told her. I didn't have enough guts even try." He turned from her. "But you and Brennan, you had a past." he sighed and looked back at Emma. "His engagement; the baby; all of these must be killing you more than it is hurting me."

Emma nodded. She rested her head on Jesse's shoulder. "I have a friend who helps me get through this."

Jesse beamed and placed his arms around her. "I'm just returning the favor. You've been my best friend for the past four years and I'm proud to be called your friend." He squeezed her arm.

The bright moon shined through the window pane, lighting the psionic's dim room where a silhouette of two persons have entwined in one platonic embrace, comforting each other from their pain.

oOo

Brennan sat silently beside Shalimar as she dine. His mind still replays the scene a moment ago. He knew he went over board. He was lucky Jesse didn't stoop to his stupidity. He unknowingly shook his head and sighed.

Shalimar noticed Brennan's uneasiness and she knew for that moment that something is wrong. "Honey," her voice caught Brennan's attention so he looked at her with a small smile. "What is wrong?" Shalimar continued.

Brennan knew for a fact that his actions were giving him away but he is determine to hide everything from Shalimar."Wrong?" He pretended like he really did not know what she was talking about. "...nothing is wrong. I'm fine. perfectly fine." He gave his best forced beam.

"Brennan, stop shitting me around." Shalimar was close to exploding. "I know you're hiding something from me. I'm not naive."

"HOney, I..."

"Don't HOney me..." Shalimar threw her fork on the table. "YOu've been lying to me all this time and don't ever think that you are fooling me." If she could abruptly stand up, she would but her condition prevented her to. Still, her feral instinct begun controlling her emotion. Her golden eyes glowed as signal that she should not be pushed to her limits.

Brennan was alarmed when he saw her sharp stare. He placed his hands gently on her shoulder. "Sweetheart, take a hold of yourself."

"Get your hands off me." She shrugged his hands off of her. "I may be pregnant but I'm not dumb." She brushed a golden strand of her hair that hanged losely off her face. "Something is wrong between you and Emma."

Brennan leaned back on his chair and sighed. He has to think of something. Any excuse will do just so Shalimar wont know. "I..." He begun his new lies. "Emma and I...We had this argument about Jesse."

"What?" Shalimar cringed her forehead. "what the hell are you talking about."

Brennan stood up and wished that he could hide his feelings for a while so he could make his act convincing as he needs it to be. "I feel that Emma is falling for Jesse and I don't approve of it."

Shalimar was quiet for a while. "Why? I mean, What is it to you?"

Brennan brushed his hair roughly and exhaled audibly. "Emma is like a sister to me and damn it, I will do anything to keep her from being hurt. I know I'm over reacting. Emma is a big girl now and she could handle herself very well but... but something tells me that she still needs me...us..." He turned around and searched for Shalimar's eyes. "Do you still remember when I let her alone with Caleb?"

Shalimar nodded and stared back at Brennan. Her doubts banished for all she could see is pain and concern from Brennan to Emma.

"She died. She died and it killed a part of me and no matter how I look after her now it will never change the fact that I had her killed."

A light strucked Brennan and that's when Shalimar realized that Brennan is crying. She was stunned and she felt really guilty. She slowly stood up and reached out for him. "It was not your fault, sweetie."

"Yes it was. I told her to go and date someone that moment. I told her she was too uptight so she went for Caleb just to prove that she was otherwise." Brennan's tears was sincere this time. He was really blaming himself for what had happen to Emma. That event only proved that he could not bare the lose. He wanted to kill Caleb with his bare hands. He wanted him to live again so he could kill him with his bare hands.

"There, there..." Shalimar pulled him close to him and gently tapped his back. She was so sorry for him. She felt really bad for causing this tears. How she wished she could do anything to keep him from hurting.

Brennan pulled himself away from Shalimar and stared at her eyes. "I only want the best for her. Not that Jesse's not good enough. I just don't think this is the right time."

Shalimar just nodded.

"I am sorry for keeping this from you. I just didn't think that it would be..."

Shalimar smiled. "It's okay... I'm sorry for... for being a paranoid."

Brennan pulled her close and kissed her head. He didn't lie to her this time. He just didn't tell her everything.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I hope this tells you what happened after the scene... i'm still trying to figure out what should happen next... a little help would be appreciated... 


	15. warning

disclaimer: i'm not the owner of mutant x. all of the things that are written here are just for entertainment. please don't sue me

Thanks to everyone who sent their reviews... thanks alot.  
here's the update. hope you will enjoy.

chapter 15 I'm sorry

"What?" Brennan surprisedly blurt out. He unvoluntarily stood up and raised his voice. "What do you exactly mean by 'Emma's going alone inside'?"

"I mean that she is gonna be alone inside the building." Adam calmly replied; placing his hands inside his lab gown's pocket. Jesse's gonna be out side the building in his camaro and he'll be feeding us tapped video from the hotel room where Emma would be taken." He explained as he looked at Jesse. "Shalimar," he motioned at Shalimar as he glanced at her. "...will stay here on computer center to feed you informations which you are going to need one way or another." He smiled at her although Shalimar really wanted to be at the field, she has no choice but to follow what Adam instructed. "You, on the other hand, will be inside the building as a service boy on that floor where Emma will be taken."

"And Emma would be alone inside the room with the old guy?" Brennan repeated.

Jesse sighed. "How many times does Adam need to repeat it man?"

"And besides," Shalimar added. "You will not see a prositute with a chaperone."

Brennan bit his lips and shook his head. "That is not my point..."

"Then what is?" Adam said trying to control himself. "Brennan, you have to know that Emma is powerful as you are and the others. Wake up, Bren. Emma is not the little girl you used to protect." He told him sofltly, trying to convince him to let go. "Emma's all grown now. She's young, powerful, strong..."

"And damn pretty too..." Jesse added when Emma stepped in the lab wearing a tight black midrib tops and snake skin mini skirt. All heads flew to Emma's direction.

Emma smiled at them swaying her head a little to the right. "What do you think?" she turned around slowly allowing everyone to gaze at her enticing body.

"Damn, you are sexy girl." Shalimar exclaimed in awe. "Where did you got it?" She walked closed to her and checked the fabric up upclose, feeling it's soft touch. How she wish she could wear that.

"Jesse picked it for me." Emma explained then gave Jesse a wink which Jesse returned with a shy smile.

"I just knew it will look good on you. Don't yo think?" Jesse addressed Brennan.

"Don't you think?" Jesse repeated as all eyes locked on Brennan "Brennan?" Jesse sheepishly called out.

"Huh? Brennan's attention was finally caught. His mind was stucked on Emma's form and it filled him; filled his brain, thoughts, and mind for a while. Emma is still Emma. The same person he fell in love with; the same person he loves; the same person he's going to love for the rest of his life. Brennan shook his head. "What was that?"

"I think we just got the answer for that." Adam grinned which was followed by a roaring laughter from the group.

"Well..." Emma interrupted when the laughter begun to cease. "We should get going. We don't want to be late, do we?" she smiled and walked out of the lab.

"I'll get the car ready." Jesse stood up and followed Emma.

Shalimar sighed knowing that she'll be left in the Sanctuary with Adam. "Then i guess I should head to the computer Center." She stood up and kissed Brennan before she left.

Brennan was about to go when Adam stopped him. "Brennan. Do you want to tell me something?" Adam started hoping that Brennan would open up.

Brennan shook his head. "Nope... there isn't."

Adam sighed. "Well, if that is so then you should go now."

Brennan went straight to his room. He closed the door and breathed out heavily. He closed his eyes as he tried to recall what just happened a minute ago. He could see Emma smile into Jesse's eyes; He could see Emma winking at Jesse; He could see that Emma has gotten over him. She was over him and she was happy. She was happier without him.

Brennan shook his head as tears begun to flow from his chocolate brown eyes. Emma was everything he ever wanted and now she is gone. He could not bare the thought of living a lifetime without her.

He started reassessing his decisions. Is not telling Shalimar the best choice. Is supressing his feelings good for him and others? How long could he convince himself that he could love Shalimar sooner or later.

"I need you Emma!" He uttered blankly. He wept as he prayed to whatever gods he has to help him get Emma back to him.

oOo

Jesse made some innovations to the camaro. He made sure that the car is bullet proof, sound proof plus he added in stealth mode. He smiled as he finished adding in other innovation then he let out a deep breath. Finally, he thought. He reached for the key in his pocket and started the car. He placed the com link near his mouth and called out... "Ems, we need to go!" he checked his reflection on the mirror as he waited for Emma's reply. He looked at his unshaved beard, something which he intended so he would look more rugged.

"I'll be down in a minute." He heard Emma's voice from his comlink. He then placed his hands on the wheels, took a deep breath, then moved the car near the transport stable exit. From his seat he saw Brennan walking out of the lower base into the stable. He noticed that his eyes were red and looked as if he just finished crying.

"Brennan." he called from his position. "Are you okey, man?" He was sincerely worried.

"Yeah, yeah!" Brennan called back, trying his best to avoid Jesse's scrutiny. He got inside his motorcycle, put his helmet on, and sped out of the Sanctuary.

Jesse shooked his head. Brennan could be a pain at timeshe thought. Just as he watched Brennan walked out of the door, he heard foots steps going towards him. He turned to the direction of the sound and found lovely Emma standing out side. Jesse unlocked the door and let Emma in.

Emma got in the car and her eyes travelled the car's interrior. "Wow! A lot has changed." She exclaimed and Jesse nodded with a grin. She then locked the door, fasten her seat belt then looked at Jesse and said..."Shall we?"

Jesse laughed. He knew that Emma was trying to keep herself busy. A way to keep herself from thinking about her pains and problem. Jesse was happy for her. She has been in pain for so long. It was just about time that she forget all of those.

"We are going now." Jesse checked in with Shalimar from the car's transever. "Good-luck" they heard Shalimar's voice from the other line. with that, Jesse drove out of the safety of the place they called home.

oOo

Shalimar stared that the big LCD in front of her. There were too many codes that she was not used to. Of course she know what it meant only she processess the codes slower than it is supposed to be. Damn she whispered.

Shalimar could still see how Brennan looked at Emma moments ago. Emma was a beauty, of course, but Brennan eyes gazed at her with hunger and awe and fear and at the same time his eyes worshiped her as if Emma was a precious little thing; Brennan looked at Emma the way Shalimar wanted him to do for her.

She prayed that Brennan would looked at her like that. As if she was a goddess to him. There was a part of her brain that tells her Brennan didn't mean anything with that. He was a man and any man would look at Emma the way Brennan did. Yet a part of her tells her otherwise.

Shalimar shook her head and tried to consentrate on her job. "I just got through the hotel's security." She called out to her transever.

"Good work, girl friend" Shalimar heard Emma's voice. "We all knew you could do it, afterall, you have been staying in the Sanctuary the longest." Emma giggled.

"Hey, you don't have to talk about the age you know..." She laughed. "I will contact you again for other infos." with that she ended the call. She glanced at the radar and saw Brennan's signal light was moving too fast. She knew at that instance that Brennan was over speeding.

There is a problem and she knew it but she also knew that opening it up is not the best option right now. she sighed and decided that she should wait. She should wait, for that is all she could do.

oOo

It was not long before they got to their destination. Jesse parked the car in an alley near the hotel. He pulled off a keyboard and tried calling the team.

"Brennan, are you in position." He called out

"I'm in the elevator alone going to the fifth floor. Russ just checked-in in the other hotel were he's going to pay Emma." Brennan stopped when the elevator door opened. He smiled at the passing guest and headed to the target room. "The target is here." He whispered.

Jesse nodded blankly and contacted Shalimar. "tap into all security cam and frezze them when Emma walks in."

"Got it" Shalimar responded.

"Are you ready now?" Jesse looked at Emma and took her hand. Emma breathed aloud and nodded.

Emma gathered all her courage and interrupted. "Guys..." this made the team stopped from whatever they are doing. "...I know that you think I do not know much of my powers but you have to believe that they are powerful than they look. Now I might be forced to do something big here. If you don't want me in you mind and if you don't want me to know your deepest secret or anything close to that, please trust me when i say you have to separate youself from me."

"what do you mean, separate?" Shalimar confusedly ask.

"I mean you should not think about me, think of me. Don't think of anything that has to do with me."

"That would be hard, Ems." Jesse worriedly replied.

"I know." Emma said softly. "But you must try." she explained, took her purse and left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tell me what you think okay... this is a rush... 


	16. on the job

Disclaimer: This story has nothing to do with the Mutant X series. This story is only a pigment of my imagination. Tribune owns Mutant X and not me... If it was mine then Emma would be the lead female.

Author's note: If you are a fan of Shalimar and Brennan pairing then this is not the place for you... I don't want you to hate me so don't read this. on the other hand if you are open to all paring then you are very much welcome.

Title: I'm Sorry

chapter: 16

Character and Pairing: Emma/Brennan; Shalimar/Jesse; Russ/Jail? kidding

Spoiler: Shalimar is pregnant. Brennan is supposedly the father but he is inlove with Emma. what is going to happen? What will Emma do?

Chapter 16 I'm sorry

"YOu are early..." Russ greeted Emma when she got in Russ' suite. "YOur appointment is not for another hour." He unbutton his coat and sat on his chair as he motioned Emma to the nearest seat.

"I'm always early and never late." Emma responded confidently. She sat on the chair, crossed her leg and looked around. Russ took a cosy room with a window that peeks to the room were Emma is assigned to kill. Emma carefully examined the sight and was thinking of a plan when Russ' laughter disturbed her thoughts.

"That is what i like about you." He laughed again. "You mean business."

"I always mean business." Emma immediately responded almost too seriously.

Russ stopped laughing and eyed her. There was silence for awhile then Russ stood up and headed to the bar. "I know that." He turned to glance at her. "That's why I hired you."

Emma shook her head. "Nope..." She said with a grin. "You hired me not because I mean business." She stood up and followed him to the bar. She stood beside him and faced him so their faces were just an inch away from each other. "You hired me Russ, because you needed the job done and I'm the only bitch who could do that for you." She told him and then gave him a passive kiss.

Emma knew that Russ was doing his best to control himself around her. She could hear his breathing. She knew that he was inhaling her fragrance. She was too good for him but she knew that he desired her.

Russ leaned forward for another kiss but Emma stopped him by placing her finger on his lips. She smiled at him and slowly pulled her finger away allowing it to swing freely back and fort signaling a 'no'

"Tsk! Tsk! I charge for the second kiss." she told him then walked away and left Russ standing at the bar. Russ breathed heavily as he watched Emma walked our from him he could not believe that there is a woman in the world that could make him feel weak.

Emma walked to the window pane and bend down intentionally, giving Russ a view of her long leg and nice behind. "You're going to watch me from here?" She turned to look at him.

Russ quickly took his eyes off Emma's behind and looked at her with a smile. "Indeed I will."

"How do you like him to die?" She sat on the pane and crossed her legs. "Do you want it bloody? painful? slowly? quick?"

Russ could still not believe that this beauty could only end up to be an assassin. "Anyway you want. I'll just watch." Russ took a zip from his wine glass.

Emma nodded and looked back outside trying to device a plan in her head. How am I gonna pull this off? she thought to herself.

oOo

"Is it me or isn't it obvious that that Russ desires her?" Shalimar commented. She could hear Jesse laughing from the reciever.

"Yeah. He definitely does..." Jesse answered assuming that Shalimar was talking to him. "Boy she's pretty." they were watching Emma from the surveilance they have planted a day before. Somehow they still could not believe that Emma will be able to pull this off. Emma was a sweet shy lady so unlike what she is portraying now. So bold, so dangerous but still beautiful.

"And she's doing a good job." Shalimar added. She believed in Emma. She knew Emma has the guts. She was proud of what her psionic friend is achieving.

"Yeah she is." Jesse agreed with a laugh as he continued tapping on his laptop.

Shalimar went back to scanning something on the computer but she noticed something on the monitor. "Brennan." She called on her com ring. "Emma's target is now moving in the hotel. Is everything ready?"

"Brennan!" Shalimar called out again.

"Yeah...What?" Brennan answered back. He didn't really understand what Shalimar was saying. He was pre-occupied of Emma in his thought. He was imagining her; imagining her beauty; her fragrance; her touch. Time is slowly passing by and Emma is drifting farther and farther away from him.

"What were you saying?" He asked Shalimar again as he set his thoughts for awhile. later he thought, i will deal with this later

"Argh! Never mind. They're already in." He heard Shalimar's voice from him reciever then he saw the target room closed. "Damn!" he sweared when he remembered that he should have been in the room to plant survielance.

"Don't worry," Jesse interrupted. "Emma and I have plan B."

"Plan B?" Brennan was a bit confussed and jealous. "Usually plans are discussed in groups. So what, am not a part of the group anymore?"

"Hello? Brennan, I didn't know the plan either." Shalimar batt in.

"We're sorry." Jesse explained. "We didn't really see the need to tell you."

Brennan smirked inside of him. "So, What the hell is plan B?"

"Well," Jesse started explaining as he continue typing into his laptop. "actually, this was our plan afterall. Emma figured that we didn't really needed the survielance in the hotel room. All we needed to know is who wants this man killed and why."

"That's it?" Brennan doubtfully asked. "That's the plan?"

"ah.. Yup!" Jesse replied, stopping himself from typing as he tried to hear what would Brennan say.

"That does not sound so much of a plan to me." Brennan argued.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice do you since you were too busy to have the other plans." Shalimar sarcastically told Brennan. She was really irritated. She could not conceive that Brennan would be too careless not to remember his job. What was he thinking.

Brennan cursed himself. He was so damn careless to forget. "Okay, okay. You don't have to rub it so much in me." He sighed as he really have no choice. "What do I do now."

"Same as before." Jesse squared his shoulder. "You'll wait for Emma to find out so much about the man and then help her implant a fake body for proof that she did kill the man and then well have the target on our turve for interogation."

"Okay, I'll go and check out the exits for the get away." Brennan responded.

Jesse nodded instinctively. "Good! Shalimar, you watch Brennan's back. I'll watch Emma's."

"Roger that." Shalimar smiled and went back to work.

oOo

Russ sat comfortably meters behind Emma as he basks on her alluring bod. He wanted to sleep with her; to be able to touch her; to be able to feel her; to be able to taste her; to own her...but he knew that Emmie, as he knows her, wont give in without a good offer. She was too smart and lethal for him. But still he wanted her, so bad.

All his yearning thought flew out when he heard his phone rang. He tore his eyes off Emma, placed his wine down and picked up his cellphone. "Okay, She'll be there."

It was the target. Emma knew it even if Russ haven't told her yet. Her heart beat faster and she could not identify if it was fear or excitement that she is feeling. "Well, I guess that's him." she casually said, trying to hide her fear.

"Yup, that's him." Russ stood up and handed her a purse and the targets photo. "Listen, that purse contain a camera with a chip on it. Everything that you do will be recorded in that cam. After your job. You have to hand it to me for proof as our client's men will move in and check the body."

"Check the body?" she shook her head and laughed. "What, you don't trust me?"

Russ shook his head. "It's not like that, but it's a part of the job."

Emma nodded. "I see..." She took the purse stared at the photo for a while then strut her way out. "See you after..." she looked back at him. "say an hour?"

Russ laughed "At least pleasure him before you go."

"Then make it two. Ciao!" she baded and left.

Emma rushed in the elevator and sent a mental message to Jesse "Jesse, am not sure if you could hear me in your head but if you could please say 'yes I could hear you'" She waited for a while and then heard Jesse from the other line.

"Yes I could hear you... What's up" Jesse was a bit worried.

"Tell me, Am I wired?"

"Wait, I'll check." Jesse check for interferrance. "nope, you are not."

Emma exhaled. "Good, now listen every one, here's what I want you to do..." Emma called out to the team and started. Jesse, I want you to be there in the hotel and bring our mind reader machine. Brennan, you have to get the evidence ready. Shalimar, you are the only one who could see everything so you have to watch our back."

"Okay, what do we need the mind reader for?" Jesse inquired.

"Russ wants some proof. A video of everything that I did there. I'm not gonna really fuck the man you know and so much for the killing part." Emma explained. "So i'm gonna need to broadcast emotions that would make everyone in the room feel that i'm really doing something to the man."

"What?" Brennan asked. "Emma, are you sure..."

"I know you haven't seen me do this, but trust me here." She begged.

Shalimar smiled. "You are going to plant a scene in everyone's mind? wicked!" she commented.

"Thanks. Guys please trust me here. I know it sound so impossible but I'm capable of doing a lot of things...more than you think i could." Emma said and she took a deep breath.

-ting- the elevetor's door opened and she walked calmly across the road heading her way to the hotel where her target is waiting.

oOo

Jesse left the car and put all the needed equipment in a bag. He locked the car and headed calmly to the hotel. He went to the receptionist to check in a room at the same floor as the target. He got the keys and placed it in his brown leather jacket's pocket and headed the elevator.

He stood quitely outside and waited for the door to open. He smirked when the door slid open and saw Emma in with other occupants.

Come in the room, only if I tell you. Emma sent a mental message in Jesse's mind and he nodded instinctively. With that Emma knew that Jesse have received her mental message.

Emma marched out of the elevator as Jesse was not far behind. Both saw Brenna in a janitor's clothes moping the floor of the hall way. "Good evening mam, sir." Brennan greeted as programed acting the role that they are playing. Jesse went in his room as Emma continued walking to the target's room.

At last, she reached it. She breathe in and knocked on the door. She smiled at the two men who were at the door when it was opened. "She's here" they called out and then signaled for her to come in. She studied the room making a mental mark so she could easily include all the details on her projected image.

When Emma lifted her eyes, she saw a man with grayish hair sitting on a couch inhaling his cigarette. He was not that old, she could tell. The man looks matured though , around 30 to 40, she supposed. She turned to face and smiled.

"you must be Emmie." he greeted her as he put his cigarette on his ashtray.

"I could be...I can be anyone you want." she said in a very sexy voice as she walk slowly towards him while taking her coat off.

The man smiled and signaled his men to get out secure the area. Emma was busy sensing everyone in the room. she was waiting for a perfect moment. The man guided her inside another room in the suite and she willingly followed him.

The man locked the door and smiled at her then walked towards her and kissed her dirtily. She kissed him back then pushed him away. "It'll feel better if we do it slowly." she she stepped a few inches away from him and slowly swayed her hips.

The rich man naughtily smiled and sat on the bed as he feast his eyes on Emma's body.

Emma turned around and when she faced him again she gave him a psionic blast. The old man fell on the bed still smiling as if seeing something very arousing. Emma took her chance and peaked outside. The body guards were watching TV. She breath in deeply and made a mental projection on their mind. "Jesse, come in here quick!" she called on her comlink.

oOo

Jesse went in an stopped at the doorway.

"Come quick." Emma called out when she saw him.

Jesse confussedly walked towards her. "They can't see me, could they?"

Emma shook her head and pulled him inside the private room.

"What's with him?" Jesse asked with a funny look on his face when he saw the man lying on the bed angrily erect.

"Oh you'll see." Emma let Jesse sat on a chair infront of the bed. "You'll be the camera." she told him as she connects wire on him to the mind reader and another wire on the camera to the mind reader. "There, that will record everything you think you see on the video." Emma stood infront of Jesse and took his hands. "Now remember, Jesse. What you see is not true what you feel is not then walked true either. Enjoy the show." she grinned before she gave Jesse a psiblast.

Jesse gasp as he was brought to a scene which he was not used to. He tried to shook of the images but everything was just there. He could not believe what he was hearing and seeing... "oh god," he told himself as he continued to watch an ackward scene infront of him."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

hehehe i'm ending it here. I'll tell you next chapter what Jesse was seeing... hehehe... RR please... thanks 


	17. the scene

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except those that I created. All belongs to tribune entertainment.

Authors note: the following chapter is just a short one. it is just a description of what Jesse is seeing and what Emma is doing in reality.

legend

Jesse's vision

Jesse's point of view

reality

Chapter 17

I'm sorry

oOo

Jesse gasp as he was brought to a scene which he was not used to. He tried to shook of the images but everything was just there. He could not believe what he was hearing and seeing... "oh god," he told himself as he continued to watch an ackward scene infront of him.

Emma looked at Jesse's expression and she already knew that Jesse is seeing things. She took a deep breathe and walked towards the man that rented her. She grabbed his coat and quickly searched him for any identity. "Shalimar, I have ID." she took a card out of the man's wallet. "Run a search about Dr. Franscis McHobby."

"Okay, I'm running a search. Is everything alright out there?" Shalimar responded through their link.

"Yup, and everything will go on just fine. Just watch my back will you?"

"Sure I will."

Emma smiled blankly and went back to searching the room for any clue.

On her right, Jesse sat in daze. He was sweating horribly and his hand were clutching the armrest of the chair that he is on.

Jesse swallowed the lumps on his throat. He looked at the man and he observed that he was smiling and then he heard a familiar voice...

"Your name, darling, what is you name?"

Jesse tried his best to look at the direction of the voice but it was hopeless. It was as if he was fastened to that position.

"Franscis. Call me Franscis, baby." Jesse heard the man responded. so that's his name, He thought. From his left side a form emerged. It was a woman wearing a flimsy lingerie and holding a remote. Jesse could not see the woman's face clearly but oh, the woman has a very enticing back. He saw her pressed a couple of keys in the remote then the CD started playing.

Is that Emma? he thought when the woman slowly moved in the tune of music. It can't be. But it was indeed is Emma. Emma swayed and moved oh so slowly and peeling her clothings one by one. Her curves were luring and as much as Jesse tried, his member started reaching up as if wanting to remind him that he is a man.

Jesse wondered where Emma got this guts to dance like this. She was always the shy type, the one who couldn't even dress sexy without feeling really guilty. How could she learn all these. Where did she learn all these.

Emma left the piece of clothing that covers her core while she left her ample breast hanging out. Jesse couldn't understand how Emma's breast could look small yet so full was it his eyes or just his imagination.

Emma walked towards Franscis and then kissed him roughly before she licked his cheeks. She looked him in the and grinned at him while her fingers fumbled through the buttons of his shirt. His body looks so young. "Yummy." She whispered and then he laughed.

Franscis took a quick whirl and brought Emma under him. He held her firmly underneath him and she just smiled. Franscis undressed himself as quick as he could then went back to staring at his bitch.

Her lips was so inviting, too inviting to be ignored. He lowered his face to her and kissed her passionately, allowing his tongue to roam inside Emma's warm mouth. He kissed her wetly down to her neck. Her perfume was taunting him, willing him to give in. He found her pulse and he placed his lips on it, applying perfect pressure causing Emma to moan.

Franscis lifted his head and started at Emma's breast. They were small yet so full. How could that have happened? "Are these...mmm...real?" He asked, wondering if it could be touched knowing that most fixed breast couldn't.

"Why don't you feel them?" Emma told him in her sexiest way.

Franscis brought his right hand on Emma's left breast and cupped it, feeling its firmness while his thumb carefully carressed her hard nipples. "Lovely!" He uttered as his lowered his lips again to taste her breast.

He licked her hard nipple and nibbled on them devouring her like a hungry lion on its prey while his left hand trailed her curves down to her hips realizing that there is still a piece of clothing that keeps him from her core.

He frowned and instinctively looked down. "Let's save the best for last." He heard Emma's voice when he was about to peel it off. He was a bit surprised when his bitch pushed him on the bed got down on him. Emma placed his hard member between her hands and played with it with her tongue.

Emma observed his expression for awhile, waiting for the permission to go on. When she heard him moan for more, she placed her lips around his hardness sucked it as her head wet back and fort in different tempo.

Jesse could not believe his eyes. Emma is doing a damn good job on working out the target. Large drops of sweat trickled down his face and his throat are already dry.

How could Emma let him see all these. Oh but Emma is good. He could see the man's expression and he could tell that Emma was giving him more than she was supposed to give.

"Wait!" Franscis uttered. "NOt yet."

Emma looked up at him lick her lips and nodded. Emma knew that he was about to come and he was not yet ready.

Franscis pulled her closer to him and kissed him again. He could feel his member poking her hidden core. He layed Emma on his bed and tore her lingerie off of her.

"Wonderful." He said, still looking at her wetness. basked at her glory for a while before He touched her. He placed his fingers on it and rubbed it carefully, feeling her wetness on the tips of his finger.

Franscis wanted a better access, he looked around and got a pillow, lifted her hips, placed the pilow underneath and looked at her core as if inspecting for any imperfection. He was pleased...very pleased

Emma knew he was having a hard time looking at her so she pried her legs apart allowing Franscis better access.

Franscis smiled in pleasure. He played her with his fingers, poking her as if wanting to feel her deepness, first with only one finger then with two then with three... He was pleasured by her moans, He felt like a god.

He wanted to taste her. He could not believe that a whore like her could seem to be a very innocent angel. Her warmth lure him in her. He brought his mouth near her core and lavished on her warmth. He licked her; sucked her; nibble on her core alternately. Ah, but his patience were at its end.

He mounted her and aimed his hardness on her core. God, it was so pink his devouring must have caused it to swell but it didn't matter to him. He didn't pay much money for nothing. He needed this and he's getting it. he poised himself on top of her again and with one quick thrust, he was in her.

Emma was so warm and soft and it feels like he was her first. He wondered if she was indeed a whore or was this her first time. OH but she is good, it could not possibly be her firts yet her tightness tells him otherwise. She was tight around him and she's squeezing him in but he likes it.

Emma heard Franscis moan and it made her smile. "Shalimar," she called "Are you recording everything that Jesse is seeing now?"

Shalimar nodded instinctively. "Yes, dear. Should I send Brennan in?" she asked as she continued searching about the young doctor.

"Only if everything is ready."

Shalimar checked the equipment list. "The DNA cloning device is all set. We just need the DNA."

"Got it." Emma replied after taking a few blood from Franscis. She then stood up and walked towards the door. She peeked and saw Franscis' guards still enjying their beer and TV. Emma prepared a psi-blast before she got out.

With one blast the men continued watching TV without noticing Emma. Emma then rushed to the door and called for Brennan. "Brennan, quick."

Brennan turned around and got his signal. He run into a vacant room and took off their cloning device. Time is gold and they all have to rush. No time is to be wasted and Brennan knew that so what ever it was that he was feeling he chosed to set aside for this time.

He pushed the device inside Franscis room but had to stop when he saw Franscis guards. "They are absent from reality." Emma told him as she helped him with the other stuff.

Brennan nodded and hurried inside he room where he was greeted by Jesse still sitting on a chair near the bed, fully erect and just staring blankly to the bed's direction where Franscis is lying also fully erect.

"I'll explain later." He heard Emma said obviously reading his mind. "Here's the DNA." Emma handed over a syringe of blood. With that, Brennan continued to work creating an exact duplicate of their target.

With one final thrust, Franscis came. He was still panting when he landed with his back on the bed.

Emma stood up and gathered her clothes and started dressing up. "How did you end up in this line of job?"

Emma stopped and was frozen for a while. For some reason she got that message from Franscis himself. His brain is still working eventhough Emma is controling his emotions.

"Are you alright?" Brennan called out when he noticed that Emma was frozen on her position.

Emma looked at his way and nodded although she didn't really heard him clearly.

"HOw did you end up in this line of job?" He repeated.

"I'll tell you if you pay me first." Emma told him.

Franscis smiled. "You mean business." he said as he walked to get his wallet and got a hundred thousand dolllars. "The rest is for the tip." He handed her the cash.

Emma cringed, "We only agreed for ten. you tip so much."

"You are one hell of a woman." He smiled and sat on the bed. "Now tell me, How did you end up in this line of job."

Emma walked towards him and sat beside him. "I'm sorry, nothing personal." with that he pinched something around his neck and he fell into unconsciousness.

Emma gasp as she shot another psiblast towards Jesse.

"What was that for?" Brennan was a bit startled.

"don't mind me, i'll tell you later." Emma replied. She was to kill the man in Jesse's mind but she can't make Franscis feel it or it'll be a torture.

Brennan striped Franscis and put it on the clone then covered Franscis body with another piece of clothing.

"why are you dressing that dummy?" Emma yelled at him. "We, supposedly, finished fucking up before i killed him. that means he's supposed to be naked." Emma was a bit irritated by Brennan's absent mindedness. "Where is you brain?" she added.

oOo

Emma made the necessary changes witht he clone to how she killed the man in the vission. "There." She said. With another Psi-blast she was able to sneek Jesse and Brennan out of the room without the body guards ever noticing it.

Emma cleaned up, got her money and the video. she checked the clone again and was satisfied. She blurted out a huge emotional broadcast and the buddy guards were driven to sleep. She sighed and smiled. She marched out with a smile. "Wait for me in the Sanctuary." she told the others before she went back to Russ' hotel room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

please tell me what you think. RR thanks 


	18. the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of these story except those that I invented. Don't sue me MX is owned by Tribune Entertainment

Chapter 18

I'm sorry

Brennan got on his motorbike after he got Jesse in the black camaro. Brennan had tied Franscis with him on the motorbike then he sped of. He was still mad at himself for not being well focused on this assignment. His mind was so engrossed with the thought of Emma. How could he be so careless?--he asked himself but the answer has been under his nose all along. He was just pretendening not to see it. HOw long could he do this pretense?

oOo

Emma got inside Russ suite and headed strait to the couch.

"You're back!" Russ uttered almost surprised to see her.

Emma glanced at the clock on the wall then returned her gaze to Russ. "Two hours, just like what I said." She then handed the envelope of cash to Russ. "I already got my tip. Count it." she willed him then she sat on the seat opposite Russ.

Russ got the envelope and shook his head. "Nah! I trust you would not cheat on me." He took some cash and handed back to Emma. "20. Like we've agreed."

Emma took the cash and counted it before squeezing it in her brassiere. "You trust so easily, Russ. YOu're going to have a problem with that." She stood up and walked towards the door. "There's the video cam on the bar." she nodded towards it. "check it. If you need anything else, you know how to reach me. Ciao!" she bade before walking out of the suite.

Emma closed the door behind her and walked towards the elevator. She took a deep sigh once inside. She still could not believe that the mission was done. She smiled inside herself. She knew that she was tough but not that tough.

She waited for the elevator door to slide open then she marched out of the hotel toward the lot where Jesse is parked. She straightend her hair and smiled, glancing around to locate the car. She was very excited.

Finally seeing their car, she rushed to it and then got in. Jesse was sitting on the driver's seat still unconscious. Emma leaned forward and nudged him awake.

"Jess," She called out.

Jesse opened his eyes and cursed. "Shit! What? Where...?" he stopped when he saw Emma. He didn't know how to react or what to say. He just moved far from her and stared at her.

"What?" Emma asked and smiled but Jesse didn't say anything. "What's wrong?"

"I...I..." he stammered. "Wha...a... I... am"

Emma laughed and it puzzled Jesse. "Jess, Relax." Emma placed her left hand on Jesse's right arm and smiled at his eyes. "You didn't really see me naked."

Jesse gasped and started to reason out. "I didn't mean that... I...I didn't see you naked?" He suddenly realized what Emma said. "But I saw you. You..."

Emma gave Jesse a relaxing blast. "Trust me dear friend." She smile and switched the car to auto drive. "To the sanctuary" she said on the voice command. "Affirmative" the computer responded and the car started by itself.

oOo

"What's wrong with him?" Shalimar entered the lab 20 minutes after Brennan came. "Why hasn't he woke up yet?" Shalimar sat down on the nearest seat and stared at Franscis. "I can't believe he's a doctor." she added.

Adam cringed and shook his head. "He hasn't woke up because Emma gave him a unique blast which she could only reverse and yes he's a doctor even if he does not look like one." He continued doing scans to the man then went to Brennan to give him relaxation pill. "Take it." He commanded and handed him a glass of water.

Brennan took the pill and took it without the water. He placed the glass down and stood up heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Adam called out.

Brennan turned to him with a plain face "to my room,I need to rest." he said briefly and went out without looking back.

Adam noticed that Shalimar was following Brennan with a lone stare. He sighed and asked her. "Shal, do you want to talk about it?"

Shalimar turned to Adam and smiled sadly. "He's been so distant and I still don't understand why." She moved and leaned on the med bed.

Adam placed his medical tools down on his table and pull off a chair. He brought the chair near Shalimar and sat down on it. "Shal, I'm not really sure what is happening to both of you but I have this gut feeling that it has to do with his past."

Shalimar straightened up. "With his former girls. Is that what you mean?"

Adam nodded. "Maybe. I can't be sure. Brennan has been very secretive."

Shalimar sighed and nodded. "I know." She stood up and paced around the lab. "If I could only get him to tell me what is happening with him. If I could only get him to trust me."

Adam gazed at Shalimar as if he was about to tell her something but he hesitated.

"What?" Shalimar cringed when she noticed him. "You're going to tell me something?"

Should he dare? Adam was not sure if he could ask her but he asked her anyway. "Shal, is there anything that you are keeping from us?"

Shalimar gasp and moved backwards. "What do you mean?"

"Well" Adam weighed his decisions in his mind "It seems to me that you are afraid of something. I'm not saying that this is a fact," He emmidiately cleared up "this is just a question."

Shalimar found it hard to swallow. She looked away, directly avoiding Adam's stare. "How could you say this Adam?"

Adam breathe out and apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, my dear."

Shalimar shook her head and stood up. "I'm the one who needs help and you doubt me?" she started to move out of the lab. "I will not stay and hear you distrust."

"Shal," Adam called out before she finally got out. "The truth will always set you free. Remember that my dear."

With that Shalimar walked away and headed to her room.

oOo

Jesse parked the car on the car stable and got out ot the camaro. He was still disturb and he still cannot look at Emma straight in her eyes.

"Jesse, please." She sighed. "Again, that is only a sort of vision. YOu really didn't see anything." she smiled sweetly.

"I...I" He stammered, "I know that but, Ems, you can't blame me, can you?"

Emma giggled and shook her head. "NO." She took his hand. "Do you want me to ease you pain?"

Jesse looked back at him with a more confused look.

"I mean, I can give you a relaxing psi-blast. something that will make you forget what happen." Emma told him. She sincerely wanted to help him.

"YOu mean erase my memory?" Jesse didn't understood her. He still don't know how wild Emma's power could get.

Emma nodded. "Something like that."

"I'll be fine Ems. It just feel a little strange facing you after the..." he made a quotation sign "...vision, but i'll get used to it."

"Okay." Emma finally let go of Jesse's hand. She took her things and started to walk with Jesse towards the Sanctuary entrance when she saw a dark figure behind her. She turned around and saw no one.

"Something wrong?" Jesse faced her and was a bit worried. Emma's eyes was still searching and it made Jesse to follow her stare. "What's back there?"

"I thought I saw something." Emma smiled and looked at Jesse. "It's just my imagination."

Jesse nodded. "Maybe it is." after all that is the sanctuary and no one could just enter the place. But Emma knew better. She has to check it out but she could let Jesse worry.

"You go ahead, Jess. I forgot something in the car." Emma lied to him.

"Well, okay." Jesse agreed and left the stable. Emma walked towards the spot where she saw the figure. She walked slowly and silently.

"Emma!"

She twisted to see the owner of the voice when a broad frame embrassed her.

"Brennan!" She was almost shocked to see him there. She pushed him away. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I missed you Ems." He pulled her again and kissed her again. "I can't go on like this forever. This distance, this silence...it's driving me insane." He held her as if he's never letting her go.

Emma find it really hard to escape the situation. She knew she wanted this. She wanted Brennan back in her arms but she could not hurt Shalimar especially at her condition. This will be bad for her and the baby. "Stop this at once." She said and pushed him away with all her might.

Brenna landed on the hood of the red Audi. A stray light landed on his face and gave Emma a glimpse of his pain. He was in tears. "Stop?" He forced a laugh but failed miserably. "Don't you think I've tried that? Ems..." he stood up and took her hands on his. "I tried to correct my mistakes. I tried to forget you. I tried hard to accept that you're over me but..." His knees fail him and he dropped kneeling in front of her. "I need you."

Emma could not move. It took all her power to control her feelings and to block Brennan's pain from ther system. "Brennan, let's just accept that things is over between you and me. You're getting married." She calmly consoled him.

Brennan faced her and pulled her close. "Then tell me how to stop this and I will. How do I forget you? How do I convince myself that I don't love you anymore when all that's in my mind is you?"

Emma pulled her hands off of him. "I don't know. I don't know." she sadly admitted. Emma stood up and walked out of the stable into the Sanctuary, leaving Brennan weeping in pain secluded behind the red Audi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tell me what you think. RandR please. thanks 


	19. confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X they belong to tribune entertainment. I only own the characters that I made. 

Author's note: I'm not really using their character per se. I'm making my own Character. fans, please don't expect what you see in Mutant X. I'm writing to how I want them to appear.

Sorry if this is some what late. I've been sick for a week now.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

I'm Sorry

"Damn it" Emma cursed as she looked at herself on the mirror after a quick shower. Brennan was there, pouring his heart and at that very moment she shot him of when that was the very thing she was been waiting. "HOw stupid can I get?" She told herself.

"Argh!" she then threw her hair towel against the mirror inside her bathroom and got out into her bedroom. She hurried to the cabinet and fished a shirt and underwears. She put them on and sat on her bed before taking the hair dryer.

She sighed before starting to brush her brunette locks. Is she regreting her earlier actions? A scene from the early event flashed across her wits. Brennan had confessed that he loves her. She should be happy, shouldn't she? But why is she feeling this way? Ah! It was useless. She placed the hair dryer on the side table and decided to go to bed with her hair wet.

She tossed and turned and tried her best to fall asleep but it was useless. She was at the mercy of all emotions. She hate to admit it but it seems that she regrets her previous action.

"I should have told him what I honestly felt." she thought allowed and then she cursed. "Damn it!" it was almost a scream. She was a bit surprised when she heard a knock on her door. "Brennan" she said automatically. HOping and praying that Brennan have cared enough to try again.  
She rose from her bed and quickly rushed to the door. "Brennan." she said again as she opened her door.

"I'm not him." was the sentence that greeted her when she had pull the door open.

"Jess," she said, a bit embarrased by the scene. "..it's late."

Jesse's lips curve in a perfect smile. "I know that, but Adam wants us to finish this mess." he said, pointing at the lab where Franscis has been lying. "Besides, it's only 11 in the evening." he glanced at the wall clock hanging inside Emma's room.

Emma followed his stare and saw her clock. Yes, usually, at this she would still be working. "Alright." she returned to him. "I'll get a decent clothes." she waited for Jesse's approval before she closed the door and got a better clothing.

oOo

Shalimar lay silently on their bed. It was just 11:00 and it is her time to prowl. But her schedule change When she was gotten pregnant. She winced on the thought. She hate keeping secrets from her friends. She hate that she has to do alot of nasty things to get want she wants. Ahh!--She Sighed as her round full breast shifted when she moved. She had to rest.

Shalimar counted the droplets of moist on their glassed window to force herself to fall asleep but it was useless. "Grrr!" she growled and then got off the bed. It was just then that she realized that Brennan was still not there.

Shalimar moved around and got her robe finally deciding to exhaust herself by looking for Brennan. She grab her comlink and wore it before leaving the room.

oOo

"Ah, there you are." Adam greeted Emma when she and Jesse came in the lab. "We've been waiting for you."

Emma smiled and took seat and settled herself on it. "Let me guess. You want to wake him up?" she beamed kidding.

"Ting! Ting! Ting! You just won a trip to Europe! Congratulation miss de Lauro." Jesse did a perfect impression of a Game show host and everyone laughed.

Emma stood up and walked close to Franscis. "Here we go." She took a deep breath and gave him a shot. Adam and Jesse turned their heads away, avoiding the light which Emma unknowingly emits. The vision was good for 5 minutes then it ended. Franscis started moving. His fingers slowly moved followed by his eyes and then he took a abrupt and quick breath as if he held his breath for more than too long.

"Where am I?" Franscis asked a little frightened. He turned around, sight still hazzy, trying his best to recognize anyone. He turned his head and there he found her. "Emmie?"

Emma smiled a little too weird then moved closer to him. "It's Emma." she said and willed him to sit on the med bed again.

"What?" Franscis was a little disorriendted. What was this lady talking about?--he thought.

"Oh, relax. We are not gonna hurt you." Emma said charmingly.

"He's awake?" Everyone turned to the owner of the voice.

"Shal. You finally decided to grace this occassion with the feral's presence." Jesse greeted and then he walked towards her to offer help with her walking which Shalimar turned down with a small smile.

"What are you still doing here...awake?" Adam commented.

Shalimar walked towards a cushioned chair and sat down. "I was just looking around for Brennan." she said calmly. "Have you seen him?" she looked at Adam.

"No, I haven't." was Adam's terse reply, making it clear that he wants to drop the topic.

Shalimar was happy about Adam's decision and she just stayed there to observe.

"What is this?" Franscis asked, interrupting their small talk.

Shalimar eyed the man and then turned her eyes around the lab. "I think it wouldn't take a genious to figure that this is a lab."

"Miss, I'm not an idiot." Franscis, embarrassed by Shalimars comment, defended himself. "I know verywell what this place is."

"Shalimar." Adam called for her to stop. shalimar got what Adam wanted to say and she stopped. Adam turned politely to Franscis. "You don't have to worry Dr. McHobby, you are safe here." Adam calmly assured him.

"How did you? ... Who are you? ... Where am I?" Franscis was a little frantic.

"I'm Adam and these--" Adam wasn't able to finish his sentence when Franscis stood up and interrupted him.

"YOu're from...yes, you are his agents." Franscis stood up again started backing away from them. "I've told you that I would not proceed with the Mutant Project. What do you still want from me?" Franscis continued to back away until he bumped on to something (or someone).

Brennan stood at the Lab entrance, blocking the only exit on sight. Franscis looked his way and was frightened of him. Brennan, as everyone knows, was tall and of broad frame. He could dwarf anyone that comes near him. This was the exact thing that happened to Franscis. He backed away from the tall man in front of him but Brennan was quick and caught him by the shoulder.

Brennan smiled devilishly. "And where do you think are you going?" and pulled him closer and then forced him to sit down. "Sit there and stay there." He commanded him and he obeyed, a bit frightened.

Adam eyed Brennan and the elemental soften a bit.Brennan saw Emma from the corner of his eye so he did his best to avoid her gaze. He was embarrassed of how he acted moments ago. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing but he didn't want to know anymore. He was defeated and he was going to accept it now.

Shalimar didn't move for a moment. She was disoriented. Brennan just appeared from nowhere and she didn't know how to react. She knew that his mind was on other things, things that she does not know and it bothers her.

For that time everybody went into serious mode. Now they all mean business. They don't do this very often but it still does not matter.

"What do you want?" Franscis broke the silence, still afraid for his life.

Adam took a nearby chair and sat on it. "What do you remember?" He interrogated. "Tell us, we mean you no harm."

But Franscis was so tensed. He shifted from his position and still do not know how to respond. Emma walked forward. "Maybe I could help you." With that, Emma gave him a soothing psy-blast, the one that she often use.

Franscis never had this feeling before. Somehow, he felt secured. He was floating as if he took some kind of drug that acts as tranquilizer.

"Talk to me, Doctor." Adam willed him. "Talk to us. Help us help you."

Franscis returned Adam's gaze. "What do you want to know?"

Jesse felt that Franscis was ready to talk. He prepared the recording device and signaled for Adam to continue the interrogation.

"There are this people who wants to kill you. Do you have any idea who they are?"

Franscis was silent for awhile until he decided to tell them and his answer shocked them. "GENOMEX".

"This is impossible." Shalimar blurted out involuntarily. "Genomex has been closed for four years now."

Adam noticed Jesse's reaction. "What is it Jess?" He asked him

Jesse didn't know if he should tell them, afterall he was sure about the news that he got. "I'm not really sure Adam, but I've received this information that GENOMEX has been operating underground."

"When did you know this?" Brennan did his share in the conversation.

Jesse turned to his direction. "A year... or so." He replied, bowing low.

"For christ's sake Jess, this is the second time you kept something really important from us." Brennan expressed his disappointment.

"I didn't have the basis so I kept quiet." Jesse explained.

Emma came to Jesse's rescue. "It was not his fault. It was not anyones fault. Now quit blaming everyone and let's focus on the problem." she returned her gaze to Franscis. "Now, Doctor, do you have any idea why they want you dead?"

Franscis nodded. "I was working for him in the underground. He gave me mutated DNA and had me work on a serum that will neutralize them."

"Neutralize? meaning..."

"Wipe out there mutation as if it never existed." Franscis answered Jesse's query.

"That's impossible!... Is it?" Shalimar asked and she looked at Adam in search for answer. Everyone was silent still waiting for Adam's answer.

"Yes, it is possible." He sadly expressed.

Jesse thought for a while and then demanded another explanation. "If you were working for him, why then does he wants you dead."

Franscis returned Jesse's stare. "Why should I tell you? For all I know, you could be his agent." he doubted.

Jesse lost his patient and moved to harass the doctor. His fist was an inch away from the man's face but Emma had stopped him right on time. Her mind connected with his and he could not move. For a moment there, Franscis thought that it was over for him but everything stopped and he didn't feel the impact of Jesse's fist.

Adam grabbed Jesse and pulled him off. "Stop this Jesse. We need him alive." he said firmly. Adam glanced at everyone. "Okay, we're through for now." He signaled for Emma and with that Emma gave Franscis another psi-blast to knock him to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

sorry it took me this long to update. please Rand R thanks


	20. a helping hand

Disclaimer: Mutant X is not mine. Please don't sue me.

no more introduction. I'll proceed with the story.

I'm sorry

Chapter 20

Everyone walked out of the Lab. Everyone was tired. Emma was a bit startled when Jesse came and tugged her away from the group.

"Would you like to stay up for awhile?" He whispered on Emma's ear.

Emma diverted her glance on him and nodded. "Sure."

"Let's stay on the pond section." He willed her and then smiled. Jesse has a wonderful smile. the kind of smile that makes her forget things. He's a wonderful friend.

Emma watched him walk ahead of her as he leads her to the pond section. She got used to being around him almost all this time. Jesse makes her laugh alot. He makes her happy. The kind of happiness she never felt for the longest time. The kind of happiness only Brennan could give. Ah! Brennan. Emma shook her head and forced him out of her wit. God how she wanted to run to Brennan's arm. But she has to learn how to control this. It won't be long till the man that she love would soon be a father.

"Come on E..." Jesse turned around as he was about to say something but he stopped. He saw Emma's teary eyes. He cared for her so much that he didn't want to see her this way. She is, after all, his bestfriend. Jesse had to stay on that place as he waited for Emma to catch up. He pulled her close to him. He hugged her...hugged her tightly...nothing romantic. Jesse knew Emma needed that.

"thank you." was all Emma could say. She has come to like his company. She was...safe.

"For what?" Jesse asked, still holding Emma tight.

Emma backed away a few steps. "For being there when no one could." She walked a few steps towards the pond and sat on a platform. "for believing in me, even though I often fail."

Jesse smiled and he walked towards her. "You have this power that I can't explain. Even Adam can't explain. I always knew you were powerful than what you are showing us."

Both mutant were silent for awhile. They had a very long day. Emma was very exhausted but both can't sleep. Jesse could see Emma from the reflection on the steel wall across them. She looks so vulnerable. It's almost unbelievable that a woman like her is capable on pretending to be a whore.

"I heard that." Emma grinned and then she looked at Jesse. "Careful with your thoughts, my guards are still lowered."

"Sorry." Jesse giggled.

Emma laughed and playfully poked Jesse. This has been good for her. Jesse laughed too. He was just happy that Emma was smiling alot. Then both were silent again. Jesse wanted to say something but he does not know how to begin. Oh but he was careful this time. His lifted his guards so Emma could not sensed his thoughts.

"So what happened?" He started.

"Huh? Happened to what?" Emma cringed and look at him.

Jesse gazed at her. "You and Brennan."

Emma thought for awhile...sensing Jesse. Her eyes widened. "How did you..."

"I saw you... this afternoon..." He looked away for a couple of seconds before returning his gaze to her. "You see. you don't need to be a psionic to figure out everthing, you know."

Emma's face turned red in embarrasment. "I...I..."

"It's alright Emma. It's good that I know." Jesse looked away. "Don't you think I noticed the way you two acted around each other?" Jesse returned his gaze at her and it made Emma blushed some more. "So tell me. Tell me the whole story, will you."

Emma did not let out a word. She was afraid. Afraid to let anyone know the whole story. She was afraid to hear anymore comment. She's afraid of how Jesse might react.

"I won't hurt Brennan." he joked. "Promise."

Emma loosen up a bit. "Okay." Emma didn't know how to start. Everything was just so messed up. She didn't know if Jesse could understand her that easily. She gave it a try anyway, starting from the very begining--starting from the first time She and Brennan laid eyes on each other.

There was amoment of silence after Emma finished. She was waiting for Jesse's response...too afraid to move--afraid that Jesse must be too wrought to respond.

"So that's explains it." He finally said trying very hard not to say anything that might possibly hurt Emma's feelings. He looked at her and smiled. "Know what I think? I think you two should settle your differences for the least."

Emma smiled sadly.

"Not that I want you to cheat behind Shalimar but then I feel that there is something wrong with-- I mean this set up." Jesse added.

Emma searched Jesse's eyes. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Ems." Jesse snorted. "I know that you know. I know you feel it too. Something isn't right between them. Brennan doesn't really seem to be happy."

"Isn't he?" a single tear trickled down Emma's cheek. "From where a see it, he seems to be very happy."

Jesse didn't notice Emma's tears. "You should get your eyes checked, you know. You're too blind to see."

"Am I?" She made an effort to wipe the tears away without making Jesse notice that she had started crying again. "He seems very good at avoiding me."

"Yeah, right! And you're not even including the fact that he wanted to talk to you so badly that he had probably waited all day in the car stable to see you." Jesse forced a laugh. "Think about it Ems. Really think about it."

Emma tried convincing herself to see watch Jesse has been telling her. She knows she was being pathetic. She was been hurting herself but she couldn't help it.

"Well, we better hit the sack now. It's morning already and you need to rest." Jesse said and he guided Emma to her room. They walked silently side by side, still at a lost of what else to say. Jesse was a bit worried about Emma. He feels that he had choosen a very bad topic. He gingerly took Emma's hand before Emma went in her room. "Ems, I'm..."

"It's okay. I'm alright." Emma smiled at him and gave him a peck on his cheeks. "Thanks Jesse. Thanks very much."

Jesse smiled at her and pulled her in a tight embrace. "Good night, sweetie." He wisherep and then kissed her head.

Jesse watched Emma got inside her room and he waited until she got under her covers before he carefully slid the door close. He let out a loud sigh. He thought about what he told her. He could not believe that he himself thinks that something is not right between Brennanand Shalimar. He could not understand--he should be angry at Brennan but he isn't. He sighed again and turned to walk straight to his room when suddenly he felt an eery eye that seems too stare at him. He looked back to check and he almost jumped at what he saw.

"Brennan! what the... What are you... are you trying to kill me?" He whispered aloud.

Brennan did not stir. He stood there staring sadly at Jesse's eyes. Jesse saw him--he saw beyond him. He saw his pain, he saw his sorrow. "I just..." Brennan started. "I...I just...um..." he forced a smile and he walked towards Jesse and patted his shoulder. "Take care of her for me, will you." Brennan sounded defeated. His voice is week and weeping. He closed his eyes and turned, making his move to leave.

"Wait." Jesse stopped him. "We need to talk, man." Jesse willed Brennan to look at him. "Emma and I...we're not together." He could not believe that he is giving Brennan this hope. He knew for a fact that it would not matter for Brennan would soon to be a father but he just needed to air that out. "We are not together."

Brennan flinched. "What...wha...why are you telling me this?" He was a bit confussed but there was definitely a hope in his eyes now. "Why are..."

"Oh stop playing around, Brennan. Emma told me everything. Everything about you two."

Brennan didn't know how to react. Jesse caught him off guard. He was not ready for this talk. Jesse shook his head and smiled sadly. "Oh yes, Bren. I know. I now know. The question is, how could you have done this to her? How could you let her go through this?"

"I...I..." Brennan tried explaining but it was no use. "Damn it!" he cursed and hit the wall.

Jesse grabbe his arm and forced him to look at his direction. "Stop that, you'll wake her up." he scolded. There were tears on Brennan's cheek. He didn't know when he started crying. "I love her... so much but I don't deserve her. I'm so fucked up. I'm a mess. Damn it but I can't even remember how I got Shalimar pregnant."

Jesse wanted to hit Brennan for the last sentence that he blurted out but he was determine to help. "Let's not talk here. Come." He led Brennnan to his room and then shut the door close hoping that no one could hear them... not even Emma.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

i know, i know... this is so late but i started reading harry potter and i could not stop until i read all the (6) books.

please RandR. Thanks


	21. giving up

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x. This story was only created for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue me...

Author's note: Well. next week is my birthday... so don't be so hard on me okay.

here goes...

Chapter 21

I'm sorry

oOo

"Brennan! what the... What are you... are you trying to kill me?" Jesse whispered aloud. He tried his best to talk without waking Emma up. He knew that Emma could wake up at the slightest movement. He eyed Brennan but Brennan just looked back at him.

Brennan did not stir. He stood there staring sadly at Jesse's eyes. Jesse saw him--he saw beyond him. He saw his pain, he saw his sorrow. "I just..." Brennan started. "I...I just...um..." he forced a smile and he walked towards Jesse and patted his shoulder. "Take care of her for me, will you." Brennan sounded defeated. His voice is week and weeping. He closed his eyes and turned, making his move to leave.

Jesse wanted to just let him leave. He wanted him to feel the consequence of fooling around women. He wanted him to suffer so much. But something is different this time. He pitied Brennan in his state. "Wait." Jesse stopped him even if half of him was telling him to just let him away.

Brennan stopped and turned to him with a sad smile. "I heard you have problems with your power." Jesse started trying to make a light conversation away from the real matter. He did not know how to begin so he started to being a friend.

"Yeah." Brennan responded looking at his hands hoping to create a single spark but he failed miserable. "Started getting out of hand last month after our encounter with that mutant." he tried to sound alright; trying his best to forget about Emma for awhile.

Jesse stirred from his position, a little shot of worriedness bumps into him when he learned this. "Are you okay now?"

"Adam said he'll tell me soon if he finds out everything." Brennan replied, placing his hands in his side pockets. "It started weakening but right now, I can't tapped into my powers. Adam has advice me to try it out once in awhile." he continued.

"You mean you can't make even a spark?"

"Nope." Brennan answered quickly. Silence fell to them again. "Well, I'll be going then." Brennan turned again and started walking away.

Jesse sighed heavily. "We need to talk, man." He called out aloud, willing Brennan to look at him. "Not about your powers." He continued. As he waited for Brennan to turn back, thought for awhile. Should he tell him?He knew somehow that he needed tolet him know."Emma and I..." he paused. "we're not together." He could not believe that he is giving Brennan this hope. He knew for a fact that it would not matter, for Brennan would soon to be a father but he just needed to air that out. "We are not together."

Brennan flinched. "What...wha...why are you telling me this?" He was a bit confussed but there was definitely a hope in his eyes now. "Why are..."

"Oh stop playing around, Brennan." Jesse snorted out."Emma told me everything. Everything about you two."

Brennan didn't know how to react. Jesse caught him off guard. He was not ready for this talk. Jesse shook his head and smiled sadly. "Oh yes, Bren. I know. I now know. The question is, how could you have done this to her? How could you let her go through this?"

"I...I..." Brennan tried explaining but it was no use. "Damn it!" he cursed and hit the wall.

Jesse grabbe his arm and forced him to look at his direction. "Stop that, you'll wake her up." he scolded.

There were tears on Brennan's cheek. He didn't know when he started crying. "I love her... so much but I don't deserve her. I'm so fucked up. I'm a mess. Damn it but I can't even remember how I got Shalimar pregnant."

Jesse wanted to hit Brennan for the last sentence that he blurted out but he was determine to help. "Let's not talk here. Come." He led Brennnan to his room and then shut the door close hoping that no one could hear them... not even Emma.

oOo

"I find it hard to believe you, man." Jesse broke the silence after Brennan finished telling him his-side-of-the-story. Brennan looked at him a little disappointed. "I saw you with her..." Jesse had to stop. It was painful even to be reminded of the sight of the woman he love with another man. "I saw you two, naked... together in her room." Jesse tried to swallow the lumps in his throat.

Brennan stared with a very sad eyes. "I know it's hard to really believe but I swear I can't even remember how I got her pregnant and..."

Brennan did not have the chance to continue what he was about to say. Jesse's fist made a connection to his jaw. "You lie." Jesse gazed on Brennan who was lying on the floor with bloods coming out of his mouth. "You used her and you tell me that you don't even remember? The least you could do is admit that you did it and say sorry."

"But I could not remember doing it, Jesse. I just can't." Brennan tried explaining once more but it was useless. Jesse was no way near believing him. His explanations and stories were all so farfetched and therefore he was not buying his story.

"You can't or you won't?" Jesse gritted his teeth. How could Brennan lie to him that way. "Damn it Brennan. You are hurting the only woman that** I have learned to love**."

Brennan's eyes widened. "You what?" Brennan was left out of speech and Jesse had to stop. He knew he should not have said that. He knew that it should have stayed secret. He knew that he would be better off if Brennan didn't know; but it was too late. He already said it and there is no taking it back. Brennan heard him loud and clear. "You...You love her? I mean, you really love her?"

Jesse was silenced. All his anger slowly turning into pain in the realization that once Brennan marry Shalimar, it will be the end of him and her. "I...I..." He sat down. "Damn, I shouldn't have said that!"

Brennan stared at the space Jesse has left. "You love her?" he chanted. They were both silent for awhile, unsure of how to react.Brennan broke the silence again. "does...she..."

"Of course not." Jesse interrupted him, knowing what he was about to say. "What  
do you think? Of course no one knows, specially her." Jesse's face showed a  
very sad smirk. "She was very busy loving you, Brennan, that she never noticed." 

"But she deserves..."

"...to know? what for? You are going to be married soon. It will only  
complicate things more." Jesse stood up and walked around his room. "She loves you,  
Brennan, not me."

Brennan stared at him feeling more guilty. "I didn't...I had no idea."

"And even if you do, I don't think it would stop you from fooling around."  
Jesse stopped and gazed at the elemental. "For God sake's, Bren, Shalimar is our  
friend. Emma, too, is our friend. How could you have hurt them like this? what  
were you thinking, man?"

Brennan averted Jesse gaze as if ashamed of what he has done. "I love shalimar,  
Jesse. but only as a friend."

"Then why the hell did you need to go and mess with her?" Jesse whispered  
accentedly at him. He wanted to scream at him but he was sure that if he raised his  
voice a little louder he would wake up the feral and that is the last thing  
that he would want.

"I told you, Jess, I don't have any memory of doing that."

Jesse lost control and punched Brennan right at his face. Brennan fell flat on  
Jesse's bed with his nose bleeding. "I warned you, Bren. Do not insult Shalimar  
in my presence." Jesse almost screamed at him.

Brennan raised his hand in surrender. "I'm not insulting her."

"Then don't tell me that again."

Brennan could not blame Jesse. Come to think of it, he can't believe himself  
either. How could he have gotten shalimar pregnant without him knowing it. The  
thought itself sound ridiculous to him. Who is he kidding. Maybe he forced  
himself to forget it out of shame. "I'm sorry." was all he could say.

Jesse looked at him and he stopped moving. He felt sorry for his friend. He  
hates to think it but it does looks like something else is happening. Jesse sat  
down.

"I need to fix things with Emma." Brennan whispered.

Jesse nodded. "I know."

"Help me?"

Jesse let out a loud sigh. "Just this once, Bren. After this you're on your  
own."

oOo

It was a quiet morning in the Sanctuary. Emma started her early morning jog.  
She was alone because Adam firmly prohibited Shalimar to continue her exercise.  
Emma focused all her energy to her exercise. Last night was too much for her.  
She didn't know why or how Jesse figured it out on his own. She was just thankful  
that she could now talk about it with others. Jesse, nowadays, is acting as her  
bestfriend. Brennan was her bestfriend and because of this mess she lost her  
love and her friend.

"Ah!" She stopped and let out a short scream. She turned off her discman and  
panted.

"You okay there?"

Emma turned to the source of the voice. "Adam!" she smiled.

Adam walked towards her. "I heard you screamed. Is everything okay?"

"of course." She let out a snort. "Just a little vocalization."

Adam smiled. "I see. Well, after your routine, you better come up to the lab to  
work on our visitor." he placed his right hand inside his pocket and with his  
left hand, motioned to the lab.

"Okay, I'll just grab a coffee." Emma agreed and run off to the kitchen.

oOo

Shalimar sat quietly beside Brennan on the dinning table. There were meat and  
eggs. Jesse was still standing at the stove cooking his breakfast. "Good morning  
Ems." He greeted Emma when he saw her enter.

"Morning!" She returned his smile. "Morning Shal, Bren." She glanced at them  
and proceeded to the coffee maker.

"You've got a nice smile. Good morning?" Jesse jokingly whispered.

"Almost, Jess," she playfully tickled him which caused him to drop his pancake.

Jesse bent quickly to catch his pancake but it was too late. "Oh, you are going  
to pay for that."  
He moved forward to Emma but Emma had quickly run away from him. Jesse run  
after her doing his best to catch up.

Shalimar watched them as they run around the kitchen until both run out of the  
room. She caught a bitter stance at Brennan's face. "Are you okay?" she asked  
him.

"huh?" Brennan was caught off guard. He swored quietly for letting this happen.  
"of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be."

"I'm not sure." Shalimar diverted her attention to her food and tried her best  
to forget what she was thinking but it was hopeless. "Bren, what's with you and  
Emma?"

Brennan avoided Shalimar's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Bren. You know very much what I mean."Shalimar placed her fork down  
the table. She knew that something was happening behind her and she needed to  
know it.

Brennan took a sip from his coffee. "No, I do not know." He was determine to  
hide everything from Shalimar. He knew that it would not be good for her.

"Brennan, I'm not stupid." She said calmly. "You two used to be inseparable.  
What happened?"

Brennan gripped his cup tightly that it almost broke. "Believe me Shal, that's  
the same question I kept asking myself." he found it hard to swallow. He wanted  
to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her that Emma is the woman he wanted  
to be with. He wanted to tell her all this things but he knew he shouldn't. He  
took her hand. "I'm sorry, Shal. This is something that I have to fix myself."

Shalimar almost cried when she looked at his eyes. She knew that he's not  
faking anything. He's sorrow was real. He was hurting. Shalimar looked back at him  
sadly.

"I know we talked about this." Brennan continued. "I am not pushing you out of  
my life. It's just that..."

"It's okay. I understand. I understand." shalimar pulled him to her in a tight  
hug.

"Jess, stop..." Emma paused when she run back inside the kitchen and found  
Shalimar and Brennan in a tight hug. "I..."

"I got you n..." Jesse stopped too when he came in and saw Emma in a very  
ackward situation."

"I'm just gonna get my coffee." Emma walked quickly, took her coffee and left.

"Ems." Jesse called after her but she walked as fast as she could. Who is she  
fooling. She knew that these is all an act. She can't possibly live here with  
all of them pretending that she's fine. She can't even afford to see Brennan in  
someone else's arms. She's torturing herself and she knew it.

"Ems."Jesse called again. "Wait up."

Soon she was running to her room and she was running as if she could not really  
hear Jesse calling after her. This is just terrible. She can't affort to let  
Shalimar know anything let along get a hint on this. She can't possibly hurt her  
specially on her condition.

She was trying her best not to cry on her way to the lab when she bumped into  
something...someone.

oOo

"Emmie?" The man called her.

Emma looked at the young man. It was the doctor, Franscis. She was supposed to  
guarding the man's thought but her recent ordeal caused her to let go of the  
man's mind. She saw Adam standing behind the man.

Adam smiled at her. "He's fine. I just finished scanning him." he told her, not  
noticing her teary eyes. Emma managed to hide the pain deep down as she has to.

"Ems." Jesse finally caught up but he stopped at Franscis' sight. "you're up?  
How come? I thought you..."

"Don't confuse him so much, Jesse." Adam grinned. "He does not remember  
anything after the bedroom scene." He laughed hoping that the others would. Franscis  
blushed in embarrassment but Emma was in no mood to laugh with Adam.

"Let's get on to business, shall we?" she said then walked straight to the lab.  
Adam willed the young doctor to follow Emma as Jesse walked behind him.

oOo

"Its a bio technical weapon." Franscis explained. "When a mutant is infected he  
looses all ability to tap into his powers." Adam listened quietly as he types  
some information on his computer while Jesse and Emma tries to grasp what he was  
saying.

"So how is this dangerous for us again?" Jesse inquired.

Franscis turned to him and smile. "Well it's not really that dangerous only it  
is highly contagious for mutants like you."

"Contagious? What is it? A disease of some sort?" Emma asked changing her  
position into more relax way.

"No, no!" Franscis shook his head slowly. "A disease is something you treat.  
This is something you can't treat. When a mutant uses his powers against a mutant  
that is infected, the bio engeneered chemical would transfer to him rendering  
him powerless after that." the young doctor continued.

"Is there a way to invert what has happened to this mutants?" Adam asked the  
young doctor.

Franscis squared his shoulder. "Perhaps, but I wasn't able to finish my  
research. Someone wanted to get my discovery so I had to hide."

"You weren't doing a pretty good job in hiding, hiring whores to pleasure you."  
Emma stood up and walked to table near Adam coffee maker and refilled her cup  
that was emptied a while ago.

Franscis blushed for the second time feeling really embarrassed. "Give him a  
break, Ems." Jesse responded in defense of the young doctor. "He may be hiding  
but he also needs to live, you know."

"Oh and you can't live without sex?" Emma placed the coffee down and put her  
hands on her waist lifting her right brows at Jesse.

Jesse run his hands across his hair. "I didn't mean it that way, you know."

Emma crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, okay. Tell me what you mean  
then."

"I meant..."

"Enough of that you two." Adam commanded which made them stopped immediately.  
"I think we have a problem."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy... hehehe hope you like this chapter.

Please Read and Review.

Thanks...


	22. The Illness

Disclaimer: Mutant X is not mine. Please don't sue me. This story is just for entertainment.  
Author's note: Sorry if this was a bit late. I had to finish all my lessons. My students are killing me. Of course I haven't forgot about this. I'm just a bit busy as of now. I hope yo understand.

Thanks to all who read and review. Your reviews made my heart skip a beat.

Chapter 22

I'm sorry

The team sat listening to the young doctor who was explaining how he got in such ordeal. Adam's eyes were roaming around as if trying to remember anything while Emma sat shaking her head showing her disbelief.

"Perhaps, but I wasn't able to finish my research." Franscis continued. "Someone wanted to get my discovery so I had to hide."

"You weren't doing a pretty good job in hiding, hiring whores to pleasure you." Emma stood up and walked to table near Adam coffee maker and refilled her cup that was emptied a while ago.

Franscis blushed for the second time feeling really embarrassed. "Give him a break, Ems." Jesse responded in defense of the young doctor. "He may be hiding but he also needs to live, you know."

"Oh and you can't live without sex?" Emma placed the coffee down and put her hands on her waist lifting her right brows at Jesse.

Jesse run his hands across his hair. "I didn't mean it that way, you know."

Emma crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, okay. Tell me what you mean then."

"I meant..."

"Enough of that, you two." Adam commanded which made them stopped immediately. "I think we have a problem." Emma and Jesse stopped quickly and had to look at Adam persuading him to continue. Adam gazed at them and started again. "It's Brennan. He is..."

There was a loud scream from outside that stopped Adam. "ADAM!" Brennan was calling out. "ADAM!" his voice sounded panicking. "Shalimar's bleeding!"

Without thinking twice, Jesse carried his feet and run outside the lab to meet Brennan and Shalimar while Emma was left in the laboratory stunned. Adam forgot about the young doctor and moved to prepare the med bed. "Bring her here." Adam called out through his com link. It was impossible to be calm due to all the shrieking Shalimar was doing but Adam is doing a wonderful job in calming himself and the team.

Franscis was left without word he knew that he has a chance now...a chance to escape...a chance which he didn't took. He finally decided to help. Brennan and Jesse burst in the lab and Franscis pushed the moveable medbed towards them as to save them the time and have Shalimar safe on the medbed. Adam on the other hand started connecting things on Shalimar and gauges started working. "YOu're going to be alright." Adam assured with a weak smile.

The air in the lab started to grow thick with all the commotion. Different computers monitor Shalimar's safety while the rest of the team stands just behind Adam since they were not really ordered to leave the lab. Emma was now aware and moving from her position. She was doing her fair job of robbing Shalimar out of pain at Adam's command. She became Shalimar's painkiller. Once or twice her knees gave in from too much pain but Jesse was there to help her up and continue helping Shalimar. Brennan, having his wife to be and his son in danger, was doing a pretty good job of taiting the floor by walking to and fro.

"Will you stop that!" Emma finally yelled at Brennan. "You are getting into my focus." She snarled at him before going back to concentration which was soon interrupted by a painful shriek from her and then from Shalimar.

"Release her, Emma!" Adam calmly but firmly commanded Emma. Emma snapped back panting from guarding Shalimar. "She's going to give in." She quickly rejoined Adam, standing up and rushing beside Shalimar. The monitors soon became frantic posing their own reading of Shalimar.

Jesse, being the one most familiar with the monitors rushed to assist. "Pulse unstable, Heart beat weakening..." No matter how Adam tried, it was not obvious that he was now too worried about Shalimar. "Adam, we are loosing her!" Jesse called out, nudging Adam back to reality.

Adam was doing his best but the contruction wasn't enough to bring Shalimar into labor. She was merely in pain and the pain was too much for her. The heart monitor was telling them enough. Shalimar's heart beat was now too weak. "Emma, please, I need you to try again and hold her for us." Emma nodded but Brennan wasn't going to stand there and do nothing.

"MOve away!" Brennan yelled at them getting ready to give Shalimar the enough shock that her body needed.  
"No!" Adam had stopped him on time. He pushed Brennan aside and then glanced at Emma. "Emma, do your thing!" He yelled at her.

Emma, although she was a bit confused, followed Adam's order and gave out a psi-blast connecting Shalimar with a frightful jerk which was followed by a successful stable reaction of her heart. Adam sighed with relief then he turned towards Brennan. "I think it would be better if you leave the room for now." His voice was not suggesting but ordering.

Brennan was a bit confused but followed anyway. He backed away from the group as his eyes lingered on Shalimar as she labored on the medical bed. He didn't know why Adam acted that way when he only wanted to help Shalimar.

oOo

"What's wrong?" Emma could not help asking Adam when Shalimar was more stable and was sleeping saftly on the medical bed. "Why did you stopped Brennan? What is the deal?" She rained questions on their creator.

Adam turned his gaze towards the younger doctor and then sighed. "I think Franscis have just explained Brennan's present state." he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Jesse cringed but it did not took him that long before he realized. "He has it! That illness...does he?" But Adam didn't stir. He stood there near the other monitors as if thinking deeply.

"I've noticed he was weakening. I thought it was just another phase of his mutation..." Adam paused for awhile as if trying to gain composure.

"So he has it!" Emma inqueried quite worried. "Do not play around, Adam. We are not children. Tell us, does he have it?" there was a moment of bitter silence as Adam still wants to wish that Brennan does not have any illness of some sort. The silence tores through them and somehow they all understood.

Emma's eyes became watery. No she shook her head as she thought of it. This is not possible she thought. "But certainly he is not dying...is he?" her eyes teary with worried anticipation, hoping that Adam would somehow re-assured her that Brennan's state if certainly curable.

Adam could still not answer. He honestly do not have the exact answer for it. "I hope he would certainly not die." he responded silently to which Emma reacted quite violent more than expected.

"How dare you tell me that!" Emma screached at him as tears flooded her cheeks. "How dare you tell me he is dying?" she spat out raging at him.

Adam raised his gazed and started protesting to this violence. "Emma, I didn't say..."

"But that is what you are implying, aren't you?" She paused to hear Adam's response and then nagged him. "Aren't you?" she repeated but Adam stayed as quietly as he could. "You..." Emma quickly but expectedly turned to the younger doctor. "You..." she strided towards him so her finger was just an inch away from his face. "You created this stuff. Tell me, is there a cure?"

Franscis was silent. He could not dissappoint Emma nor give her false hope.

"What false hope?" Emma blurted out apperently reading Franscis thoughts. Jesse and Adam turned to Emma quite worried about her low guard that she could not read people's mind with ease. "I'm okay." she interrupted Adam's thought.

"No, I don't think you are." Adam said calmly at her trying his best to bring sense to her. "You are reading our minds again." He said quietly.

Emma glared at him. "No I'm not."

Jesse shook his head knowing very well that Emma was indeed reading their minds.

"I said, I'm not reading..." she had to pause when she saw the puzzled look on Franscis face. Emma blushed and turned away. She was angry to particularly no one. She knew no one really wanted that to happen to Brennan. From the corner of her eye she could see Jesse whispering something at Adam while Franscis was mouthing somethings at him. Emma shook her head. Loosing Brennan to another woman is okay. Loosing Brennan over death means something else.

"Look here, Emma." Adam brooke the silence and turned towards Emma, willing her to look at him too. "I'm not letting go without a fight. I'm going to do the best that I can to make him well. YOu understand?" he said at which Emma nodded and gave a weak smile then she stood up and left the lab passing by Brennan outside the lab.

oOo

Brennan lifted his gaze towards Emma when she walked out of the laboratory. "Ems." he called out softly. Emma was so depressed to really let this go. She paused and then turned to him. "Bren." They gazed at each other trying to search each soul but Emma looked away.

"Er...Is...is she okay?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "Adam said she was not really in labor but she would be giving birth soon." Emma explained. When she finished she moved again about to leave Brennan but Brennan had stopped her on time. "I'll walk you to your room." It was not a request but a statement. He was not letting Emma walked out on him that fast now.

Before Emma could say anything, she realized that Brennan was walking her to her room. The walk seem so long and no one tried saying a word. They were both silence. Emma wanted to get into Brennan's mind but after know that the illness is contagious when a mutant uses his/her power to the bearer. She was not ready to risk it yet.

After about 10 minutes of deafening silence both mutants finally reached their destination. "Thanks," Emma said quietly still avoiding Brennan's eyes. Without warning Brennan brought his lips towards Emma and kissed her. Emma's mind was battling against itself. She felt this was wrong but a part of her wants this to happen very badly.

Brennan kissed her with hunger. He waited for this. He longed for this and he didn't want this to end. Emma found herself welcoming Brennan's kiss. She opened her lips to welcome his tongue in her mouth tasting her sweetness. Brennan's arms wrapped around her waste as if it has a mind of its own. He wanted her so bad. He needed her now more than ever.

"Brennan!"

A voice distructed them and they parted. Jesse gazed at them from a distance. Emma looked away from Jesse feeling guilty of what had happened. They stood their waiting for anyone to say anything, trapped on this ackward moment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'll be gone for a month. Finishing school stuff. hope you like what I wrote. Please read and review.


	23. Brennan's side

Disclaimer: please do not sue me. Mutant X is not mine. This ficiton is written for entertainment puposes only. Stories and events in this story are all fictionous.

Author's note: sorry if this took so long again. I'm stuck doing RL things. Sorry..

Chapter 23

I'm Sorry

oOo Jesse gazed at the two of them, Emma and Brennan, while they stared back to him not seeing the need to say something after they were caught red handed. Emma felt guilty and she felt that Jesse wanted to rant on them and screamed for their treacherous deed but what came after was something both didn't expect.

"I came to tell you to get some sleep. Adam thinks Shalimar would not give birth until tomorrow." Jesse said with a very weak smile then he turned to Emma. "Look, I'm not going to tell on you. I'm not really okay with you two doing this but...this case is different." His eyes were quite teary and Emma knew what he was trying to tell her. "Don't waste it, Emma. Tomorrow may not be coming..." Jesse said and left.

Brennan stood puzzled for a while and when he thought he understood he turned to Emma. He did not need to say anything for Emma knew exactly what to do. She led Brennan around the pond area. Brennan followed just right behind her. The Sanctuary was rather quiet than usual but no one was complaining. Emma liked this peace. She often wished that this kind of peace would linger around more often.

The pond section was inviting as usual and they realized that aromatic candles were now lit just as Adam programmed it to be. "Let's talk here." She said softly at Brennan and he just nodded towards her. There hands were still clenched with each other and they don't have any plans to let each other go but Emma pulled her hand free for awhile needing to lay a soft mat that was stored somewhere around the pond section for their relaxation purposes.

Emma spread out the sheets while Brennan decided to grab a couple of pillow from the nearby couch and then threw it on the floor where Emma had smoothened out the mat. Brennan sat beside Emma and once again took her hand into his.

"We need to sort out something." Emma told him and he just nodded. Emma took a deep breath before she started. "Why?" she begun and her eyes again threatened to release those tears. "Why did you stopped..."

But Brennan did not need to hear the whole sentence to understand what Emma wanted to say. "I did not...I did not stopped...NO, I can't stop loving you Emma." He told her lovingly, caressing her skin with her thumb. "I've always love you… always had, always will." There was bitterness etched on his face. "I know it seems senseless." He turned away and tried to prevent those tears.

"How could I have loved you and then fooled around with Shalimar." He spat out this words which Emma winced upon hearing. Brennan turned back to her and this time groping onto both her hands. "I swear, Ems, I didn't know what had happen. I came to her room…" Brennan looked down trying to reminisce.

oOo "Brennan!" Brennan heard Shalimar's voice from the com link. He was in Emma's room trying to find his shirt he left the night they made out. A smile decorated his face at the thought. He knew that Emma was still with Adam doing her usual yoga. "Shal, what's up?" he responded and then heard Shalimar again from the com link. "Come to my room. I have something to show you." She told him. Brennan stood up from the floor finally seeing his shirt under it. "Okay, I'll be there." He responded and then slipped out of Emma room.

He strode through the hall way where he met Jesse carrying something which looks like a camera. "Hey, Jess. Are you heading somewhere?" Brennan faced Jesse which caused him to walk backwards.

Jesse grinned at him. "Emma's going out for the grocery. Adam told me to check the nearby safe house and then come back here to report." Jesse finished almost so proud of himself.

"Oh, that's not fair. That's supposed to be my work!" Brennan made what seemed to be a sad look but made Jesse sniggered.

Jesse shook his head. "It was fair enough if you ask me. A really hot girl is reassigned on that specific safe house." This made Brennan's eyes widened and he seemed more interested as Jesse expected. "And that is exactly why Adam does not want you there." He laughed.

Brennan controlled his mounting laughter. "Oh that's just favoritism."

"No, it isn't." said a lovely voice. Emma has stridden right beside Jesse. She smirked at him wanting to play with his emotions just more. "I told Adam you could do that, checking the other mutants but then he enumerated all the other female mutants you snuggled when you were supposed to just check them." Emma poked fun at Brennan which brought him finally to laugh.

"I'll get you for that." Brennan warned her but Emma just mouthed something like later and Brennan nodded at her.

"We need to go now." Jesse bade and the then walked away with Emma. "See you later…" Emma waved at him and then she was gone with Jesse.

Brennan shook his head at the thought of Emma playing at him like that. He felt wonderful just to have Emma as his girl even if they were not legal to the group. No one actually knows that they were dating and they were doing a good pretense. He was thankful that Emma was not that much of a jealous type that would nagged him about those girls. He was thankful that Emma trusts him and it made him not cheat on her. He loves Emma so much to break that trust.

After a ten-minute-walk, Brennan was finally at Shalimar's door. He knocked three times and was about to call her out but Shalimar was on the door as quick as Brennan finished knocking. "Wow! That was fast." He said smiling as he slid inside the feral's room. "Is that what you are supposed to show me, you have new mutation?" he kidded as his eyes looked around. The room was not as tidy as Emma's, Shalimar was a bit sloppy at keeping thing organized specially when her feral side takes over.

"Sorry about the mess." He heard Shalimar voice from behind him and he nodded. He stared at the feral and realized that she was a bit blotted than he used to remember. "'You okay?" He asked her a bit worried.

Shalimar cringed. "What do you mean?"

Brennan pointed at the mirror and willed her to walk over and see for herself. "You're gaining." He said. "Is that from the medicine Adam kept on feeding you?" Brennan invited himself to sit on Shalimar's computer chair.

"Oh no. NO!" Shalimar shook her head blushing. "I've been sloppy lately and I've been missing my daily routine plus I kept on devouring on that raw steak." She pointed at the raw meat that was on her table apparently waiting to be unfrozen. "Adam told me to transfer it here or the rest of the food in the refrigerator will be groused out with my meat."

"You're going to eat it raw?" Brennan inquired posing a groused look.

"Have you taken a bath lately?" Shalimar spat at him covering her nose which made Brennan laugh.

"Okay so we both have our routine depending on our mutation." He settled to that.

"Yeah!" Shalimar nodded. "I ate raw meat at times for my mutation and you could not take a bath that often because of yours." She grinned.

"Okay, okay!" He raised his hands as a sign for her to stop. "You don't need to push it that much you know." Brennan's gaze landed on the piece of what looked like a digital thermometer. "What's this?" he bent down and picked it up. It was a pregnancy one-step test. His eyes turned to Shalimar doubtfully. "Are you…"

"Pregnant? Of course not!" Shalimar let out what seemed to be a forced laughter. "I don't want to be pregnant." She said walking towards Brennan and snatching the pregnancy test out of his hand.

"And who would that belong to?"

"A friend…"

Brennan shook his head. "Yeah right... Hmmm. Could that be Emma? But then everyone knows that she does not go out and have dates like the three of us. Unless of course you are suggesting that Emma and Adam..."

"I'm not saying that and Emma is not my only friend." Shalimar said still not looking at Brennan.

"Right, so that will resort to Jesse and..." Brennan covered his mouth. "Oh my God! Shal, I think that's mine!" he said in his most girlish voice which made Shalimar laugh.

"Okay." She said finally. "This is mine but I'm not pregnant. Not yet." She said with twinkling eyes.

Brennan squared his shoulder and didn't bother to ask her more. "So what is it that you wanted to show me?"

Shalimar smiled again and then walked over her computer then with a few click there it was. Brennan's eyes widened. "Is this his..." "Yes." Shalimar replied. "I gained access to Whitman's own page. Well, of course I had helped." She explained. Brennan's eyes browse through some of the author's unpublished poems and stories. "Wow." He mumbled and started skimming through the site.

An hour has already passed and Brennan was still there browsing through the net. "here!" Shalimar offered him a glass of juice which he drank without even asking or looking to see what it was. "Thanks." He mumbled lightly massaging his temple.

"That's techno-stress." Shalimar explained. "Take your eyes off it from a while." She suggested and Brennan willingly followed. He turned around from the monitor and closed his eyes for awhile. He could here noises but could not really make out much sense from it.

When he opened his eyes he felt a lot better. He glanced at the feral's window and realized that it was already dark. He decided that he had fallen asleep but then he felt that something was wrong... very wrong. He turned to his left and he didn't found Shalimar, to his surprise, Shalimar was fast asleep at his other side. Brennan had slept beside Shalimar a hundred times. They were the oldest in the group and they acted as if they where brothers and sister but this was different. Yes, he had slept with Shalimar but they were dressed when they slept with each other.

Brennan found himself cursing when he realized that they were both naked under Shalimar's cover. He swore he didn't felt anything was happening between them but he thought that it was not a right thing to ask Shalimar. He stood up rather quickly and scribbled a note for Shalimar. "We'll talk tomorrow." The note said and then he left.

oOo

He felt ashamed after he told Emma all this. Brennan still feels that he was to blame for everything. After telling his side of the story, he felt that he didn't need to say anything anymore.

"Thanks for telling me this." Emma whispered to him with a smile then tears filled her eyes and rained her cheeks. "If only we had more time..."

"We have eternity, Emma." Brennan whispered back at Emma's ears. "I should have done this before. I will tell Shalimar everything." But Emma just smiled knowing that Brennan's condition is not stable. "Yeah, you do that." She nodded. The worry that Brennan's life could still be in danger pains her so much adding the fact that she could not do anything about it. Emma found herself leaning to meet Brennan's lips, kissing him back as she had always wanted to do.

Brennan did not care anymore. All he could think of is Emma was there with him. He forgot everything. He forgot about Shalimar...He forgot about Jesse...He even forgot that they were in a public place in the sanctuary. All he could think of is the time he needed to catch up with. He wanted to be with Emma so much that his focus was only with her now.

Emma's scent filled her wits and his hands seemed it has its own mind. It moved to unbutton Emma's blouse while Emma's hands enclosed itself around Brennan's neck. Brennan missed this; Emma missed this too; they were both needing it. Emma gave in her needs as Brennan gave in to his. Her wits were filled by his tender caress. His hands found its way towards Emma's blouse while his tongue caressed Emma's lips asking for the craving entry.

Emma moaned when Brennan's hand found its way to her ample breast tenderly touching its peak, teasing her. She arched her body as she released a cry of pleasure. Emma felt something wet trickling down her chest realizing finally that Brennan had been crying all along. Emma held his face between her palm and willed him to look into her eyes. "Brenn!"

"Ems." He sighed and smile at her while his eyes bored into hers. "I can't believe I've let you hurt so much." He said quietly. "I love you." He wisphered.  
Emma's tears exuded from her eyes and she tried her best to control her grief. "I love you too. So much..." she whispered and gave him a peck on the cheecks when they were interrupted by a nearby voice.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Both looked and frooze as Shalimar stared at them looking more murderous than she usually is. "HOW DARE YOU!" she repeated and started to dart towards them but Jesse was just in time to stop her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo HOpe you like this one. R and R... thanks goldstranger... thanks to all... 


	24. Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. I'm not rich enough to own it. This is only for entertainment purposes only. 

Author's note: Thanks to all that read and reviewed. I owe you a lot. You don't know how important this is to me. To Joyce, perhaps you are reading this, I still can't believe how small this world could be grins. To goldstranger, I miss reading you and hearing from you.

To some Shalimar and Brennan shippers (who reads my story and continually bug me that Shalimar should end with Brennan) I am an official E/B shipper and I'm not saying that S/B shouldn't be together but that is why this is called a FAN FICTION. We read to enjoy and not to make ourselves mad because our favorite pair didn't end up together. I read S/B stories and like it for the story not for the pairing. If you don't like my story, fine by me please don't send me email to try and convince me to do otherwise (Nevertheless, thanks for reading). To everyone, I hope you do enjoy this...er...rather short chapter. Smile!

Chapter 24

I'm sorry

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How dare you!" Shalimar was still shrieking at them, letting her anger eat all the air around them making it thick for breathing. The mat that was once used for relaxation was now crumpled under Brennan and Emma's feet as they stood silently accepting Shalimar's taunting. Jesse was trying his best to pacify Shalimar and stop her from tearing Brennan and Emma into pieces. "How dare you!" she went on at venting on them.

There was guilt etched all over Brennan and Emma's face and there was even a hint of it on Jesse's eyes. For a moment Shalimar kept on raving mad at them calling them names and pointing fingers at them. They were both flabbergasted and they were both guilty of these atrocity.

Shalimar's cries blended with the soft rushing water in the pond section where the candles now almost done burning. The pillows were still being trampled around beneath Shalimar and Jesse's feet. If yells could kill, then they would have dropped dead on the floor by now. Both Emma and Brennan endured this humiliation which seemed to be taking an eternity.

All this rumbling and yelling were drowning in there ears and then suddenly, there were only sobbing harmonized with the mourning hush of water as if feeling with Shalimar's pain. Emma lost track of what was happening and she just realized that Shalimar was on the floor in tears and Jesse was beside her consoling her. The room was now dimmer than before and some candles were already burnt out.

Jesse's feature was gentle which is visible in the small amount of light that wash over the room. His feature does not emit hatred towards anyone else. As a mater of fact, there was even a hint of guilt in it but mostly there was love. It seems that he understands each of them and felt like he was in no position to judge them. Jesse lifted his gaze towards Emma and smiled weakly at her as if telling her that he does not blame her.

"I…"

Brennan decided to break the silence. Proxy blue was announcing the time as Brennan gathered all courage that was left in him. Heads were suddenly turned to him. Proxy blue was silent again which made Brennan a little more nervous. "I…" He started again. He wanted to say that he didn't mean for anything of this to happen. He wanted to tell everyone that Emma was the only one he ever loved this way. He wanted to tell Shalimar that he never loved her to that level and that what he feels for her is just friendship. He wanted to say all this but all he could was "I'm sorry."

There was an odd moment of silence once again. Only rushing footsteps broke it. The shadow was coming nearer towards them and then a figure appeared from the narrow hallway. "What happened?" Adam came in the scene and was greeted with a very awkward sight. Jesse was on the floor with Shalimar who is obviously in tears while Brennan stood shirtless beside Emma who had her blouse unbuttoned which she held tightly around her to cover herself.

Adam knows best than to interfere too much any more. The scene was not hard to construe. Something had happened that made Shalimar mad and he knew just what. He shook his head and walked towards Shalimar. This is not good for Shalimar. He should not have told Shalimar to have a week if only he knew this was going to happen. "Jesse, bring her to the lab." He instructed him.

"No, wait." Shalimar protested stopping Jesse as he was about to follow Adam's order. Shalimar turned to Brennan again. Her expressions were unreadable but there was an unmistakable resentment. She carried herself and stood up so her eyes would meet Brennan's. "You're sorry?" she was gritting her teeth in obvious anger.

"I don't think th..."

But Shalimar motioned for Adam to hold. She gazed at Brennan willing him to continue.

"I'm sorry." Brennan said regretfully. "This should not have happened if I was honest to all of you." He brushed his hair with both of his hands unsure of how to continue. "I love Emma." He said finally after a pause and then he continued in a soft whisper. "I always have. I always will." He said to them. Shalimar was taken aback and it took at least a few minutes before Brennan's words sink in to her wits. She shook her head unwilling to accept this. "But…"

Brennan kept his eyes on the ground. He could not possible have the courage to look at Shalimar. He was guilty of all this lies and treachery. "I'm so sorry Shal. Emma and I," he glanced at the corner of his eyes towards Emma hoping to get some sort of assurance. "...we were together for so long." He paused for a moment. "We just wanted to make it as silent as possible."

"But…I'm… You're…" Shalimar continuously shook her head in disapproval. She was trying to convince herself that none of this is true. "But you're going to be a father. I... I... I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry Shal, but I honestly don't remember..." he paused again unsure how to come up with a good phrase. "This came as a shock to me as well as to everyone."

The deafening silence came back after this statement. Even Adam didn't know what Brennan was talking about. Brennan felt like melting under his teammates stare and he must admit that it didn't turned out as much as he wanted it to. It took the team about 5 minutes to regain and it was Adam who finally decided to throw a question. "What do you meant when you said it came as a shock to you?"

Brennan stared at Adam and but didn't say anything.

"I mean," Adam continued "you knew you and Shalimar did... something, right?" Adam caught a sign of fear from Shalimar's eyes but choose to ignore it. He looked at Brennan and then saw him shaking his head. "But this is impossible. You should have known. There is no way Shalimar could be pregnant if…"

"I don't remember anything from that night, all right!" Brennan cut Adam off. He turned back to Shalimar. "I wanted to ask you. I mean, it felt as if it is a very odd question to ask that time seeing you and I, well... naked but I'm an experienced, not that it matters, I mean I would know if something had... I... I didn't want to hurt you." He finally finished what seemed to be an eternity for him.

"Liar!" Shalimar screamed. Her eyes turned yellowish green which made Brennan back away. He was sane enough to know that Shalimar is someone not to be messed with in her feral form. Shalimar's eyes turned normal again and there came a visible longing and pity a begging all mixed in one pitiful ruined self. "What do you think are you doing now? You're killing me Brenn." Shalimar started weeping again. "How could you do this to me?" she pounded Brennan's chest wanting him to feel even a part of her pain and then she finally collapsed at his broad frame.

The air was already thick around them. They could have all sworn that they were all near suffocation until Emma decided to finally air her concern. "We didn't want to hurt you Shal." Emma thought those would help the situation but she was very wrong.

"And you!" Shalimar bawled at her gathering herself out of Brennan's frame, she finally face Emma. "How dare you? I trusted you more than anyone in this place and you betrayed me." Brennan's instinct worked automatically bringing him to stop Shalimar from reaching Emma.

Jesse called out. "Shalimar, Emma did nothing to you…"

"She knew we were together. She knew I was pregnant. She knew we were planning to get marry and she even agreed to be the maid of honor…" Shalimar bellowed at Brennan and Jesse before she turned to Emma again. "…or did you already forget all these, you selfish little bitch."

Jesse abruptly moved to Emma's side. "Don't call her that. She was never a ...that." he was never used in using foul terms. "You don't know what she has been through all this time…"

Emma was tugging Jesse's elbow begging him to just stop. "Jesse, please."

"No, Ems, She has to know. They have to know. I can't stand here and watch everyone point blame on you when you were the victim here."

Shalimar forced a laugh. "'The victim here'? You say it like she didn't do anything w..."

"Well she didn't, if Brennan was brave enough to stand for her before." Jesse threw a shot stare at Brennan before his eyes returned to Shalimar. "Weren't you listening Shal, they were together long before you came in."

Shalimar could not find words to answer Jesse. It was a statement she had always feared. Brennan was someone else's. He was never hers and never will be hers. She shook her head in a violent disapproval. "No, this can't be true. You are only saying this to justify what you did." She yelled at Emma.

"Shal, they are not. Remember, I did tell you that I saw Brennan going into Emma's room. You have to remember, I told you that when we... well... you know."

Everyone froze from their position. The air was suddenly thicker than before. Shalimar was glaring murderously at Jesse. Each was all of a sudden interested of what Jesse was saying. Even if Jesse didn't said it they knew exactly what he meant. "You slept with her?" Brennan asked in disbelief. "You slept with Shalimar?"

"Well—" Jesse was blushing and Shalimar was glaring at him warning him. "Well," Jesse found it difficult to lie and to express the whole truth.

"Well, did you?" Adam encourage Jesse to continue.

Jesse nodded which followed by gasping sounds. "It was, well, months ago." Brennan stood there and started counting something while Emma and Adam gazed from Shalimar and Jesse with disbelief and Shalimar looked away biting her lower lips. "Well, the point is—"

"You can't be due now!" Brennan suddenly burst towards Shalimar.

Shalimar could not look Brennan in the eye now. "W...Wha...What are you saying?"

"It's only been 6 months since you said we did it."

"What do you mean I said? You say that like you didn't know it happened!"

"Well, I already said, didn't I."

Emotions were mixed in the room. Everything was now much hazy than before. Everyone seemed more confused now than ever. This revelations were surprising. As if right on cue Brennan shrieked in pain. Electricity where sparkling all over his body.

"Help!" he moaned in pain. Anger was forgotten at once the team quickly moved to his assistance but were having a hard time since electricity spurt where everywhere.

"Brenn! What's happening to him Adam?" Shalimar demanded.

Adam didn't answer him. "Quick Jesse, call Franscis." He bellowed.

"There's no need, I'm already here." The young doctor said and then aimed a tranquilizer gun at Brennan and shot him on the leg which took work in a mater of seconds. "We need to observe him." Franscis told Adam and Adam nodded. Both doctors moved to gather Brennan's body. Jesse assisted them in bringing Brennan to the laboratory.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Please R and R… thanks…


	25. Mental Search

Disclaimer: Mutant X is not mine, never mine. Don't sue me. 

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I was doing a lot of reading (Harry Potter, Da Vinci Code and Angels and Demons...but mainly doing Virtual Hogwarts stuff. I've been into magic stuff lately. I also got sick so I've been confined in the hospital for a week. Really sorry. I hope this chapter is worth your wait. Cheers everyone.Smile!

Chapter 25

I'm sorry

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"There's no need, I'm already here." The young doctor said and then aimed a tranquilizer gun at Brennan and shot him on the leg which took work in a mater of seconds. "We need to observe him." Franscis told Adam and Adam nodded. Both doctors moved to gather Brennan's body. Jesse assisted them in bringing Brennan to the laboratory.

There was no time to waste. They were all clue less to the pain Brennan just had and there were not point on blaming anyone. Shalimar and Emma stood outside the lab and was soon accompanied by Jesse when Adam motioned him to leave to room. Several things were being attached to Brennan which only the doctors inside the lab knew the exact use.

"What is wrong with him?" Shalimar asked particularly no one but it was Jesse who decided to answer.

"There's disease which eliminates mutants. Franscis was inventing it but before he found the cure it was taken from him. Five mutants already died. If we can't get Franscis' research file...I shudder to think what would happen to Brennan." He took a deep breath.

Emma fell silently on the floor. No one was able to speak for about a minute or so. They were all trying to think of ways to be able to get hold of the research. Emma closed her eyes and realization hit her like a runaway truck—she has to do it now.

Jesse and Shalimar flicked when Emma suddenly stood up and walked towards the dojo. They dare not ask what she was doing or going to do for in her eyes burns fear, pain, hope and determination all at the same time. They were both left there with thoughts more confused than before.

Emma headed towards the center of the dojo and sat down on her usual yoga position. She looked around and was satisfied to see that Shalimar and Jesse did not pursue her. Half of her wanted them to be there but half wanted that she would be left on her own.

She closed her eyes again but this time she spoke on their comLink with a warning. "I'm going broadcast, hold on everyone." Before the others could say something they all felt a sudden surge of millions of emotions mixing in the air. The only protected place was the lab were Adam placed anti-psionic magnet where emotions could not get in and out as long as the glasses are shut.

Shalimar and Jesse were both hurled onto the floor. The emotions were too much to bear by an individual. The team got used when Emma merges with their wits but they were never used to this mixture—the pain of giving birth; the joy of seeing your first born; the emptiness of death; the fullness of life; the love; the hate; the suffering; the enjoyment all of which they were feeling at one moment. This emotion is enough to make any human insane.

But Shalimar and Jesse are not just human. They are mutants—the best ones there is. Still the emotions were too much for them so the mixture of emotions were evident on their faces. Jesse was weeping and laughing both at the same time while Shalimar was yelling in pain with a smile on her lips.

This was the reason Emma rarely makes a broadcast like this. She was careful not to lower the mental guard she herself made around the Sanctuary. She was always alert for stray emotions that will potentially harm them. But she needs to break it now herself. She needs to lower the mental guard and allow those stray emotions. She needed this to make the broadcast possible.

Like lightning, her wit traveled in the air searching earnestly for the exact emotion she needed. It was like standing next to a loud speaker in a bar, she was hearing all this voices at once—a mother scolding her kids; a teacher yelling at her students; students cheating in a test; robbers bickering in their getaway vehicle. The search was almost impossible but Emma was so desperate to give up easily.

oOo

"Don't open the door." Adam told Franscis when the young doctor moved towards the laboratory entrance. "Emma is doing a broadcast. This is the safest room to be."

Franscis' brows met in a confused frown. "Broadcast?" his hands never left glass door as his eyes searched Adam's. Adam gave him a weak smile and motioned for him to look outside where Shalimar and Jesse were still on the floor struggling to push the crowding emotions off of their mind. Franscis glared at them with more confused mind.

"Maybe this will help." Adam walked over the monitor labeled 'Psionic Activity Reader.' He switched it on and at once mixed voices came out of the speaker. Franscis covered his ears. "What is that?"

"These are human emotions which you could actually pick up if you step out of the lab." Adam explained. "Although you can't block it out like that outside." He continued and then switched the monitor off.

Franscis sighed. "Why does Emma do this broadcast?"

"My guess is as good as yours." Adam exclaimed bringing out a new box of medical gloves. He motioned Franscis to get new pair.

"But you must have some idea." Franscis continued as he took new gloves from the box. Adam smiled at him. "I have the same idea as you have." They both looked at Brennan who was now peacefully sleeping on the med-bed. "Emma must be searching for whoever got your research. She does crazy things which has always proved to be very useful ever since she joined us."

Franscis nodded silently. "She must be quite a handful."

"That's why I can't afford to lose her."

oOo

The search endured for almost an hour. Emma was getting tired and she was about to give up until she heard something she wanted to hear.

"The disease already killed five freaks..."

As if tuning a radio Emma set aside the other emotions around her and concentrated on the source of the voices.

"I can't believe it could be possible. Those freaks are already getting to my nerves." There was a pause. Emma didn't know why the voice stopped but she assumed it was probably stopping to take a sip from a glass or something. "And who would have thought that we could get away with everything that easy?" A harsh laugh followed the cold voice. "I don't think we still need that research files, do we?"

"Of course we need it."

Emma cringed at the familiarity of voice.

"It's evidence you know. And besides we can sell Franscis' research later. Doctors would love to get hold of it."

"Russ, you are brilliant."

"All thanks to that beautiful whore, Emmie."

oOo

The erosion of the emotion was overwhelming and Shalimar let out a cry of mercy when Emma withdraw the broadcast. "Damn it Emma get it over with!" Jesse called out aloud begging for everything to stop. "I got it!" Emma mumbled under her breath as she paused to gather her wits and rebuild the mental wall around them. It was tiring as it was also painful all at the same time. "Igot it!" she repeated but this time through the comLink. "I knew who has the file." she said as she stood up officially ending the search.

"Good work." Adam said and he smiled as his eyes landed on Shalimar and Jesse. "Yeah, good work but if you don't mind, Ems, I think you should come and help Shalimar and Jesse."

Emma nodded in the other line and hurried to assist Shalimar and Jesse. She found her teammates still on the floor, struggling to stand up. "Next time you do a broadcast, give us at least five minutes to prepare." Jesse irrately blurted. Emma grinned at him. "It was important, Jesse. And I knew you would understand anyway." she patted his shoulder.

Adam got out of the Laboratory and signaled for them to come in. Emma and the others followed at once. They all settled themselves comfortably at the seats. The heavy air that was interrupted by Emma's search slowly crept back in. There was the annoying silence again. Only breathing are audible. "Brennan is stable for now." Adam began.

"But he won't be stable forever." Franscis interrupted. "We need that file as soon as possible."

Jesse glanced at Emma. "Are you sure you know who has it."

"Of course." Emmas answered with conviction. "I'm a hundred percent sure." she said then threw her stare at Adam. "The problem is how to get it."

"When is getting something a problem?" Shalimar irately shot at them. "That should be the easiest part."

Adam disregarded Shalimar's comment. He cringed his forehead and then asked Emma. "Who has it Ems?"

Emma let out a heavy sigh. "Russ."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the delay... thanks alot for the review.


	26. realization

Disclaimer: Mutant X is not mine, never mine. I'm only writing this for fun. Don't sue me. 

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I was doing a lot of reading (Series of Unfortunate Events, Digital Fortress and Eragon...but mainly doing Virtual Hogwarts stuff. I've been into magic stuff lately. I've also been doing my own website. And of course there is RL stuffs. Thanks for still reading my work although there are a lot of gaps in between chapters, thank you very much. I can't promise update as soon as possible but I'll do my best...that I can promise you.

Chapter 26

I'm sorry

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Russ?" Jesse repeated Emma's last word and Emma just nodded. "The pimp—Russ?" Jesse continued.

Emma raised her eye brows. "How many Russ do we actually know, huh, Jesse?" she spat out irritably, folding her arms across her chest and murmuring something under her breath.

"Well then that would make it easier." Shalimar shifted on her seat, raising her arms to emphasize her point. "We know him and he knows us—well, Emma and Jesse at the very least." She added throwing a glance at Brennan who is lying peacefully on the med bed near Adam.

Adam shook his head. "Not necessarily." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, almost like Emma who was still throwing Jesse exasperated look, before he lifted his gaze to his team.

"Why not?" Shalimar's brow met. "That pimp obviously has to hots on Emma, we all sense that. We don't need Emma's ability to discern that." Shalimar exclaimed almost about to stand up. "She could meet him and trick him into giving her the file."

"Easy said than done." Adam began pacing around the room. "I trust he does not work alone." He searched Emma's eyes for an answer and Emma just nodded. "Yeah, he would not be doing it for nothing. There might be a reason." He started explaining, throwing each member of his team glances while he pause. "There should be. He would not go through all this efforts without reasons wh--." Adam suddenly halted and turned to Franscis. "Doctor, you've seen the man, I trust."

Franscis stared at Adam blankly for a moment and then shook his head. "We never met. We just talked on the phone."

Adam frowned as he gazed at the young doctor. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it back again finding that he was unable to make out any word. There was a moment of stunned silence as they all looked at Franscis, all unable to speak. "You never saw him?" Adam asked him again and he shook his head at once.

"He must have set this up." Shalimar interrupted them. The whole team was now looking at Shalimar.

Adam, who appeared to be thinking, threw a question at her. "Set this up?"

"Yeah, that would really be easy." Shalimar continued, smirking on her sit. "You might after all know this person." Her eyes darted towards Franscis before she raised her right brow. "What mess have you been doing?" she demanded.

"That's enough!" Adam raised his voice to be heard for Shalimar was almost shouting at Franscis. Shalimar turned to him, her brows knitted. "Adam, he's under our roof. It's only right that we know everyth—"

"I said that's enough!" Adam announced, effectively silencing Shalimar and the rest. "There are ways to extract that fact. This is not it." He told them. Shalimar opened her mouth as if to say something but decided against it. Adam turned to Emma who was now leaning against the glass wall, staring blankly on her feet. "Emma," He called out to her, nudging her back to reality. "You should rest. I know the broadcast have consumed your energy." Emma nodded silently. "Jesse, take Emma to her room." Jesse straightened and nodded before he moved towards Emma, guiding her out of the laboratory. Emma threw a glance at the sleeping form of Brennan before she finally followed Jesse.

Shalimar, Adam and Franscis watched as Emma was shepherded by Jesse. Adam let out a loud sigh as he turned his gaze toward Shalimar. "You can rest here with Brennan." He glanced at the Mutant before turning towards Franscis. "I dare say, we have lots to talk about, don't you agree?" Franscis nodded silently. "Then my office would be a good location." He said and then beaconed the young doctor to follow.

Franscis followed Adam quietly. They threaded the Sanctuary silently away from the lab. The young doctor's mind was nudged by Shalimar's question. He wondered who wanted him dead and why. The only person he could think of is the head of Genomex but he has left the place long ago and he have already told them countless times that he does not have any files and that he is not going to work for them anymore. Why would they want him dead then? His mind was occupied that he bump against the wall when Adam made a turn.

"Are you okay, doctor?" Adam inquired.

Franscis blushed in deep crimson and nodded. "Uhm, yes." he said gingerly petting her head.

Adam nodded and motioned, again, for the door waiting for the young doctor to follow him.

Shalimar watched as Adam ushered Franscis to his office. Then when there was no one around but the still unconscious Brennan, Shalimar's tears flowed freely from her eyes. She wanted Brennan so badly and she was so close to having that aim. Brennan has agreed to marry her and that had made everything perfect. It does not matter if she does not have Brennan's heart; it does not matter if he is still in-love with someone, no, it does not matter. But now her dreams which took her a few years to make is slowly crumbling down. And the worst part is she's losing a battle which she has made on her own. She knew she was playing a dirty game. She knew all along that if only Brennan would think carefully he would soon realizes that Shalimar's child couldn't possibly be his.

Glancing towards Brennan, Shalimar took a couple of step towards his sleeping form. "Brennan, I love you. Why can't you love me." She murmured into a quiet sobbed before she heard Brennan moan for someone. She held her breath as the name ate her heart out. "Emma. Emma!" Brennan called out and a silent plea. "Emma, stay." Brennan moaned and held Shalimar's hand. He was still asleep and perhaps, Shalimar thought, that he was dreaming. Shalimar responded by gripping Brennan's hand tighter.

"Emma, stay, please." Brennan moaned again.

"Yes, I will." she said softly as tears continued to fall from her eyes.


End file.
